<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【宁鹿】狗粮日记01-32 by GGWardrobe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955100">【宁鹿】狗粮日记01-32</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGWardrobe/pseuds/GGWardrobe'>GGWardrobe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 宁鹿 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGWardrobe/pseuds/GGWardrobe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原著向</p><p>鹿丸只是碰巧和宁次做邻居<br/>但所有人都以为他们是一对</p><p>借梗韩短剧&lt;暧昧男子&gt;<br/>沙雕毒瘤日常系列<br/>时间线在佐助叛逃后，鸣人离乡修行前<br/>ooc预警 副cp 佐鸣 鞠天 志牙</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>宁鹿</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【宁鹿】狗粮日记01-32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>年轻的中忍正在家吃午饭，是虾仁味增乌冬面，加了鲜奶油和炒至金黄的舞菇，满满一盘秋天的鲜美，除了装饰的鸡蛋条。</p><p>鹿丸挑剔地扒拉着搅匀摊煎后切丝的鸡蛋，吉乃觉察到儿子的挑食行为，放缓进食速度，用目光狠狠鞭挞着不敢怒不敢言的奴隶。</p><p>“不要玩食物。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>鹿丸缩了缩脖子，筷子绕开鸡蛋，卷起乌冬塞嘴里，“老妈手艺，真棒。”</p><p>闷头吃饭的鹿久也紧随其后，献上赞美。</p><p>监工头子面无表情听着爷俩虚伪的唱和，斗智斗勇十多年，小儿子一抬屁股，吉乃就知道他偷丢鸡蛋的伎俩。</p><p>拿酱油？端盘子干什么。</p><p>“等着我去。”吉乃放下筷子，起身离开。</p><p>优秀的谋士总有备用计划。</p><p>见老妈走到视线死角，鹿丸忙不迭吞掉面条，放下筷子，双手扶膝且郑重地向对面低头，“拜托了。”</p><p>鹿久替儿子解决鸡蛋，鹿丸替老爸掩护藏钱，这是奈良家父子俩心照不宣的秘密。</p><p>吉乃灌满调味瓶回来时，盘子里的黄色已经消失，她的眼睛在装大头蒜的丈夫和装小鸡崽的儿子之间徘徊，知道自己除非现场抓包，俩人是不会留给她任何纰漏，鼻腔冷哼一声，宽容地默许了目光不及的灰色交易。</p><p> </p><p>奈良家厨房守则是做饭不刷碗，饭后，鹿丸清理着黏糊糊的锅底，鹿久刷洗着碗筷。一大一小菠萝头并排站在水槽前，都是少言寡语的人，各干各的，只有水流声环绕在厨房。</p><p>鹿久把餐具依次排列放进消毒柜，转身倚靠桌台，双手环胸注视着洗锅铲的儿子。</p><p>“下午阿斯玛那边有训练吗？”鹿久问道。</p><p>“他去约会了——虽然找了个不错的借口。”鹿丸漫不经心地说，“但我们都知道他去约会了。阿斯玛老师一上午都在捣鼓他的络腮胡。”甚至嫌护额成像不够清晰，借走了井野的小镜子。</p><p>井野要尾随阿斯玛挖八卦，丁次本来是回家，听说恋爱中的男人都愿意展示财物上的大方，大概率能讹到一顿烤肉，瞬间成为尾随行动的主心骨。</p><p>鹿丸兴致缺缺，中忍考试后，除了必要的小队训练和任务，他都窝在家里，天气转凉后，更像个买被炉时附赠的标配挂件，誓与被炉共存亡。</p><p>“怎么突然问这个？”</p><p>鹿丸关掉水龙头，抖了抖手上水珠，扭头看着手指不断摩挲着下巴山羊胡的老爸。</p><p>“五代没再给你排任务？”</p><p>“暂时没有。”</p><p>鹿丸垂下眼帘，毕竟搞砸了那么大一件事。</p><p>喝过老爸的黄金鸡汤，他已经没那么难接受自己差点搞死发小，放跑宇智波家独苗的事了，但远达不到释然的地步。</p><p>鹿久盯着儿子故意躲避视线而留给他的脑门，刚要开口，被妻子敲门框的声音打断。</p><p>得到父子俩的注意力，吉乃目光扫过年长的男人，脖子歪向走廊，“找你的。”</p><p>鹿丸看着父亲跟随一名留着斜刘海，扎高马尾，身穿印有奈良家家徽外套的男人快步走进棋室。</p><p>“收拾完厨房去给客人端茶。”母亲如是命令道。</p><p>鹿丸边打哈欠边沏茶，送完茶，他有一整个下午的时间躺在被炉里睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>年轻的中忍刚拉开纸门，屋内交谈声便停住。</p><p>鹿久正在抽烟，烟卷娴熟地一口口往嘴里送，漆黑的眼珠子直挺挺打在鹿丸脸上，他什么都没说，单单坐在席上就有种不容置疑的气场，连脸上的旧伤都带着威严。</p><p>习惯臭老爹插科打诨的模样，鹿丸微微眉头，遗传了母亲的凤眼眼尾高挑，安静又犀利。</p><p>倒完茶，他就夹着托盘离开了，对客人衣袖下压着的卷轴，桌面涂抹凌乱的地图，还有扎在榻榻米上寓意不明的苦无视若无睹。</p><p>说一点都不好奇是假的。</p><p>鹿丸四仰八叉在被炉里，薄薄的眼皮偶尔眨动，目光顺着地面爬到天花板，又在尽头绕个圈折回，线路自由散漫。</p><p>缺少对某些特殊知识的储备，鲜花糖果和阳光塑成的少年并不能窥见角落的灰尘。</p><p>没多久，空有两百智商，屁都分析不出的大脑被肚子填饱又卧躺的惬意刺激着发出打盹的信号。</p><p>打着哈欠，少年翻身，噗地一声，好奇心被惰性压了漏气，他曲起手臂垫在耳侧，睫毛的影子懒散地垂落在眼底，呼吸逐渐趋向平缓。</p><p> </p><p>鹿丸是被一声嗓音全开的怒吼惊醒的。</p><p>“奈良鹿丸！”</p><p>被叫到名字的少年一骨碌起身，膝盖撞到桌腿，又嘶嘶倒抽气蜷起膝盖。</p><p>楼梯的木阶被血压飃升的女主人踩得咚咚响，“臭小子你给我过来！”</p><p>吉乃冲进客厅，把一个灰色背包砸在桌上。</p><p>这是她从鹿丸衣柜后面的夹缝里拽出来的，半开的拉链隐约能看见长霉斑的布料，以及扑鼻的恶臭和腐烂味。</p><p>鹿丸只一探头就记忆复苏，最后一次使用还是半年前，他任务回来急着准备中忍考试，里面换洗衣服也没拿出来，对，路上还溅了泥巴，考试结束后再没找到，之后糟心事接踵而至，他一时忘了。</p><p>汗水和污渍经过半年发酵的味道显然不是一般人能承受，衣服更不用说，没生虫子已经是奇迹。</p><p>“我可以解释……”</p><p>鹿丸边说边小心翼翼地把拉链拉死，防止毒气进一步扩散。</p><p>“我不需要解释，你闭嘴挨揍就行。”</p><p>受丈夫影响，哪怕别人家崽子一飞冲天，自家小菠萝头仍贴地生长，恨不得倒钻土里，吉乃都能默许，但邋遢恶心绝对是零容忍。</p><p>她脱掉橡胶手套，四处找除尘的鸡毛掸子，胶皮被愤怒的母狮子抻得变形，预示着少年接下来的命运。</p><p>鹿丸干咽了咽唾液，他错了，他应该积极参加猪鹿蝶团队活动，哪怕只是八卦老师的私生活。</p><p> </p><p>送走访客，鹿久进屋时，看到的就是家暴现场，藤条抽掌心的声音咻咻飘在空中，还伴随一股不太美妙的味道，让他无意识打个喷嚏。</p><p>鹿丸付出半边屁股两个手掌做代价，让老妈从暴走的火药桶变成半稳定的富士山，坐在沙发言语教育。</p><p>当事情过度到这一阶段，鹿丸只需要左耳进右耳出，这件事就大事化小，小事化了。可不知怎么，在吉乃数落儿子邋遢懒散，独自生活怕是全尸都落不下时，一向在火山旁岁月静好装樱花树的男人突然开腔搭茬。</p><p>“那就搬出去住吧。”</p><p>鹿久说，尼古丁烫过的声带低沉沙哑，鹿丸的耳朵被老妈揪得又疼又热，对老爸的话听得并不真切。</p><p>他花了好半天才反应过来，井野和丁次一直都羡慕他的散养式教育，但散养到被踢出家门，当事人表示自己很懵，还有点慌，连忙扒拉出三根手指头，希望能让老爸想起他无所不能的天才儿子过完12周岁生日不到半年，多说了13岁。</p><p>“你已经是中忍了。”</p><p>“所以？咱们家是有中忍必须被赶出家门的规矩吗？”</p><p>鹿丸拒绝这种随意敷衍又宽泛的理由。</p><p>吉乃最先是错愕，思考了可行性后，觉得确实该让宅性超标的儿子出门吃点苦。</p><p>这场分家讨论最后被夫妻二人单方面拍板决定，留下懵逼的少年和充满暗物质的毒气包。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>宁次开门时，桌上已摆好三菜一汤的午食，负责饮食的家佣跪在门外微微俯首后关上拉门。</p><p>分家少爷和盘子里的鲑鱼对视片刻，双手合十。</p><p>无论端放碟碗，还是舀汤夹菜，立着松竹图样屏风的和室都没发出任何声响，直到一句“多谢款待”作为结束进食的信号，家佣才拉开纸门端走卓袱台。</p><p>下午有叔父指导的训练，宁次缠上新的体术绷带前往宗家宅院。</p><p>宗分两家不同住，但都在日向领地内，步行路程十余分钟，需穿过分家的训练道场。</p><p>“看见了吗，就是他打伤的雏田大人。”</p><p>“被野猴子打败还能得到赏识，真不懂族长大人。”</p><p>“那张脸，看见就火大。”</p><p>“你打得过他？听说三四个中忍围上去都没拦住。”</p><p>“那又怎样，不还是被打败了吗？脑袋顶着咒印还要翻身，他在想什么？”</p><p>“人家可比你强，有梦想有天赋，不像你，只能喝点酒做点梦。”</p><p>说话的人声音不大，却也没有掩饰的意思，在白眼三百六十度视角里，不存在背后嚼舌根的行为。</p><p>宁次一如既往绷着脸颊，我行我素走在长廊里。他可以绕路，但他不能，一旦退让，那群只敢躲在猪圈里哼哼的人就会觉得他们胜利了，像闻到屎的苍蝇乱哄哄飞上来撕开他结痂的伤口，恨不得敲骨吸髓。</p><p>有时候宁次觉得自己像粒芝麻，掉在米仓里的芝麻，颜色扎眼又身材渺小，散发再强的香气也找不到归属地。</p><p> </p><p>因五代火影纲手到访，分家少年被引到偏室稍候，端上茶水的家佣传完话便离开了。</p><p>比叔父先来的是堂妹，短发女孩穿着道服，拘谨地站在门口，“父亲说……让我们先热身。”</p><p>即使有叔父低头，认为弱即是原罪的宁次并没有给予女孩太多尊重，他在对方带领下来到中庭专门为宗家修建的训练场，并把女孩打倒在地，非要说区别，大概是没像中忍考试那样下死手吧。</p><p>雏田爬起身的动作熟练，她在这片训练场被击倒过太多次，总有人是没天赋的。她擦了擦脸颊，站在道场边缘，闷声说句多谢指教。</p><p>“不说漂亮话了？”宁次重新摆出起手式，在他抬头和雏田对上目光后，女孩条件反射地后退，青白色虹膜抖动着惧意。</p><p>既然害怕，就乖乖躲回高塔，没人会逼宗家做任何他们不想做的事。宁次冷淡地想，一个回旋身再度将对方甩出三米远。</p><p>终究是借来的勇气，雏田并没再展现出中忍考试的超常水准，拿出宗家秘术去和对方过招也撑不下几回合，她暂停了训练，没出息地跑进屋里抹眼泪。</p><p>宗家的屏风是蛛丝织的，阳光一扫，会折出闪亮亮的碎光。</p><p>宁次坐在窄廊边缘，听着风带过来的哭声，心里从一开始默数，数到十二时，女孩神色如常地出来，端着一壶茶水，掩饰技巧娴熟得完全不像宗家大小姐该会的东西。</p><p>两人气氛僵持，注意到宁次在看屏风，雏田跪坐在木板上开口，声音还残留些许粘稠的哭腔，“我一直不明白为什么要在这里放白屏风，哥哥你知道吗？”</p><p>“蛛丝可选的颜色并不多。”</p><p>“啊，我是说屏风……很容易坏吧？毕竟是训练场。”哪怕是她，一个扫腿也会撕开。</p><p>“坏了就换，像分家一样。”</p><p>宁次语气均匀分布在每个发音上，听不出感情波动。</p><p>雏田抿住嘴，身上热气褪去，勉强挤出的笑容也僵了。她想起作为导师过于年轻美丽的女上忍，笑容总是落落大方，说话也温柔得体，如果是红老师，绝不会把话题引得那么糟。</p><p>两人一直沉默到长辈的出现。</p><p>指导招式时，日足看见了女儿磕红的手肘，但什么也没说，继续让她保持出拳动作。</p><p>宁次打量着眼角发红的堂妹，早先喝下的茶哽在舌根，后知后觉散起涩味。</p><p>自父亲死后，他已经习惯比瞎子还瞎，聋子还聋，哑巴还哑，所以现在也只是继续专注于眼前的训练，这是他仅有的东西。</p><p> </p><p>宁次有天赋是事实，加上私下足够努力，日足赞叹不已，他相信侄儿再过一年，绝对能成为族中佼佼者。</p><p>然而共同训练两个月后，少年做了个令人意想不到的决定。</p><p>日向的分家在年满十八周岁前和结婚成家后，可以在木叶隐村范围内可以自由选择居住地，但因为日向领地会提供最好的衣食环境供族人训练，很少有人离开。</p><p>“如果你主动要求离开，家族不会给予任何包括资金的帮助。”日足提醒道，“而且……宗家有需求，你必须随时待命。”</p><p>宁次点头，这些族规写得很详细。</p><p>托自家热血战斗狂导师，三班任务量远超同龄人，也因此让宁次攒下一笔足够自主的生活费，至于分家职责，每次照镜子，额头的咒印都会提醒他随叫随到的应招生身份。</p><p>说到底，宁次对于日足那套“你父亲只是保护了兄弟而不是家族牺牲品”的说辞并不感冒，既定的事实是他的父亲本不该死却死了，至于自愿还是被迫，上位者可以用任何他们喜欢的方式粉饰。</p><p>他之所以妥协，是因为从头到尾都没有拒绝的选项。</p><p>当一族之长向你低头，你还要奢望什么？以命抵偿？</p><p>生在分家，就该如此。</p><p>所以少年向往宗家，可翻过那堵墙，他发现，住在里面的堂妹只不过换了个大点的笼子。</p><p>作为木叶最古老的的瞳术家族，日向一族病了，分家以党同伐异为乐，宗家以扼杀本心为荣，一样的不思进取，一样的固步自封。</p><p>所以至少，哪怕形式化的，出于表面的，他希望自己能把这个烂透了的家族从血液里剥离出去。</p><p>日足在外宿申请书上盖章时，雏田就在旁边，目不转睛地盯着她身为宗家永远触摸不到的，分家唯一的优待。</p><p>宁次忽然想起，自己当初也是用这种眼神看着躲在叔父身后，那个被父母关爱，血统高贵，粉雕玉琢的女孩。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>搬出来住也不全是坏事。</p><p>可以一觉睡到自然醒，从被炉中来，再到被炉中睡去，又可以告别该死的鸡蛋以及和鸡蛋有关的一切东西，接受自己被扫地出门这件事鹿丸只花了三分钟。 </p><p>鸣人是最先知道他找房子的，穷困潦倒的拉面少年极力推荐合租，但鹿丸想也没想就拒绝了。</p><p>“和你这家伙住一起会严重拉低我生活水平。”</p><p>他抬手指着救助站方向，金发少年的尊严仿佛受到挑衅，不可思议地睁大蓝眼睛，“怎么会！我家有好多口味的拉面，芥末蚌肉要试试吗？”</p><p>对于两人同住只幻想了个开头，天才中忍的大脑就血压狂飃，视线发黑。</p><p>他是和命过不去，才想找鸣人做室友。</p><p>“我说你啊……”</p><p>“好色仙人！”鸣人歪头，打断鹿丸的话。</p><p>自来也从拐角处探出毛绒绒的脑袋，说是带徒弟研究新忍术，鹿丸看着蛤蟆仙人衣襟露出的粉色杂志的一角，咧着嘴角哼哼冷笑两声。</p><p>他说不好卡卡西和自来也哪个更不靠谱，自家老牛吃嫩草搞起倒追年轻学妹这种蠢事的老师也不是什么好人。</p><p>不知道敲竹杠组合进行得怎么样了。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>“调查表？”</p><p>双丸子头少女的目光从薄纸转向穿着绿色紧身衣的导师。</p><p>“纲手大人要对你们这群豆芽菜做统计。”</p><p>“豆芽菜……下忍好吧。”天天已经习惯了导师对他们的各种代号，从萝卜头到鸡蛋蛋，她认真阅读了调查表上信息，都是些常规调查，包括家庭情况，任务经历。</p><p>结束训练的宁次走过来，白色眼睛粗略扫过纸面，“最晚什么时候交？”</p><p>“说什么呢宁次君，当然是现在拼命写完拼命提交！雷厉风行才是忍者本色。”说话间，李握着不知道从紧身衣的哪里掏出来的笔，甩开膀子气势汹涌地填表，动作狂野粗暴，汗水浸湿的绷带蹭在白纸上，脆弱的调查表没多久变得又脏又皱。</p><p>天天嫌弃地皱眉，“李，你这个拼写错啦。”</p><p>凯看向宁次，“有什么问题吗？”</p><p>“住址这里，我近期会离开日向家。”宁次指着其中一栏说道。</p><p>“诶？”</p><p> 三班其余成员均愣住。</p><p>李第一反应是大哭，“呜呜呜……宁次君你要被日向家除名了吗？”</p><p>“笨蛋，中考那件事都过去多久了！”天天狠狠拍了把李的西瓜壳脑袋，“呜啊，鼻涕，鼻涕快要沾到我的调查表……不要吸回去啊，超恶心的！”</p><p>凯也略略错愕，固有认知让他潜意识认为日向家的人永远都住在村子北边的专属领地里，好像挪出冰山就会死的雪花。</p><p>中忍考试后，凯反思了自己的斯巴达式教育，将重心逐渐转移到小队羁绊上，不放过任何能调动三班全体的机会。眼下自己最冷漠孤僻的徒弟需要帮助，他绝不错过。</p><p>“这几天我在找房子，所以……”</p><p>体术导师挥手打断徒弟的话，“所以凯班诸位！今天的任务就是帮宁次找到新家！”</p><p>“等等……”</p><p>“现在立刻行动！”</p><p>“是！凯老师！”</p><p>单方面被强迫协助的宁次很后悔自己的多嘴，本以为天天不会跟着白痴师徒一起犯傻，少女比谁都积极，毕竟能卖日向宁次人情的机会真不多。</p><p>因为恶性竞争，三班之间了解程度并没有其他小队多，宁次也是今天才知道，天天父母经商在外，自己独住，李则为了锻炼直接把家搬到训练场旁。</p><p>平日里不靠谱的队友们突然化身经验丰富的租房人，提供各种房源，就连凯也找到改行做中介的老同学，能拿到最低折扣。</p><p>习惯了冷言冷语，面对超出情分的热情，宁次无所适从。</p><p>同时他还感觉到一丝悲凉，脱离了忍术拳法，自己连每天傻叫着青春奋斗的热血李都不如，更别提处事柔滑，一直充当小队黏合剂的天天。</p><p>“对待别人的好意，只要说出两个字就够了。”</p><p>凯拍着徒弟的肩膀，露出满口闪亮的白牙。</p><p>宁次微微愣住，“是什么？”</p><p>“谢谢啊，谢-谢-”凯夸张地叹气，粗眉毛耷拉着。</p><p>面对李和天天期待的眼神，宁次抿着嘴唇，黏在喉咙里的音节到底还是没有吐出来。</p><p>凯揉了揉徒弟的脑袋，“算了，有些事一步步来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>木叶公寓在村子东偏南的位置，五层楼，每层四个住户。建龄偏大贵在便利，商店街和便利店五分钟就到，楼下还有自动贩卖机。</p><p>鹿丸跟在中介身后边爬楼梯边听对方介绍。</p><p>走廊是半开放空间，一侧是栏杆，另一侧依次排列从301到304，据介绍301和304都有人住，鹿丸只在304看见了[御手洗]的门牌。</p><p>中介是个年约四十的男子，有过忍者经历，看上去比实际年轻，身体也较健硕，他拿出房东事先寄存的钥匙打开门，“请在这里脱鞋。”</p><p>鹿丸进屋打量一圈，基本框架没问题，防潮防虫处理都还完善，装潢内饰都是旧款式，这点早在照片里确认过，客厅有伸展到外面的阳台，朝向是木叶森林，傍晚能看见落日入山。</p><p>他双手拄着生了锈的栏杆，注意到隔壁阳台并不太远。</p><p>是两两对称的户型吗？</p><p>拍掉手心锈屑，鹿丸绕开屋里喋喋不休的中介，去厨房看厨灶。</p><p>会做饭这件事，完全是被老爸按头学的。</p><p>他六岁在厨房踩板凳，刀都拿不稳就开始切蒜，辣得鼻涕眼泪直流，用手抹把眼泪，眼睛立刻辣到睁不开，晚上还要肿着眼睛被老妈嘟囔糟蹋食物。</p><p>但鹿久依旧坚持，所谓男人的温柔。</p><p>被抱到水槽前洗手洗脸的小孩反驳，“家里做饭的还是老妈。”</p><p>“这就是女人的温柔了。”</p><p>抱歉你在说什么鬼话我完全听不懂。</p><p>即使是现在，鹿丸也表示自己从来没看透过不按常理出牌的臭老爸。</p><p>翻完空荡荡的厨房，他又去浴室看热水器，水压很足，打开水龙头喷出的水量不错。</p><p>因为看得太过细致，结束时中介累得说不出话，鹿丸也走不动，两人坐在附近公园歇脚，中介商买来两罐乌龙茶。</p><p>“多谢。”</p><p>鹿丸打开拉扣，一口气喝掉大半罐，惬意地仰靠着长椅，天空蔚蓝空旷。</p><p>“最近流行小孩子出来住吗？”同样在椅背上舒展身体的还有中介商。</p><p>“我已经是中忍了。”</p><p>“那场投降的比赛很精彩。”</p><p>“呃……谢谢。”</p><p>鹿丸面色微妙，他实在想不出除了谢谢这个万能用语之外的回答。真是的，自己为什么会沦落到和陌生大叔在公园里吹冷风喝凉茶，讨论自己输给一个女人的事？</p><p>“就302吧。木叶公寓那间。”</p><p>原本还休息的中介商一秒变换工作口吻，拿出各种文件向他确定租时租金以及监护人许可证明。</p><p>鹿丸麻木地望着头顶缓慢移动的流云。</p><p>好烦，这种事怎样都行。</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>就在凯班讨论要不要帮忙搬家时，家仆已经将行李利索地打包送进了天天和中介都大力推荐的木叶公寓，这是日向家提供的最后一次服务。</p><p>“李那个自带训练场的房子也太可怕了吧，和一堆肌肉男做邻居，呜啊——”女孩搂着胳膊疯狂摇头，生理极度不适。</p><p>考虑到住惯豪宅的宁次，天天贴心地讲解着公寓楼的一些注意事项。</p><p>“……走廊内禁止堆放杂物，栏杆禁止晾晒衣物，因为墙壁有点薄隔音不太好，所以大家是共用洗衣机，就在天台上，晾衣服也很方便……我住在你楼上，有什么需要随时欢迎。”</p><p>墙体偏薄，电路老化这些问题，宁次开一次白眼就全知道了。</p><p>选中木叶公寓是因为这里不在日向家活动范围内，如果追求舒适度，他有更好的选择。至于噪音，多加几层隔音板就能解决，只是看起来他并不需要。</p><p>“哦，对了，房东说昨天302租出去了。”女孩拄着走廊的栏杆，双脚悬空来回摇晃。“不知道是什么样的人，宁次你肯定没兴趣就是了。”</p><p>……邻居吗？</p><p>少年淡淡扫眼仍是空置的门牌，不久就会换上[日向]以外的姓氏，直到这时，他才真切地意识到自己离开了日向领地，一切都将是脱离安排的，未知的，自由的。</p><p>凯为了庆祝宁次乔迁，晚上请徒弟们吃饭，天天看了看时间，她还要回去洗澡换衣服，训练一天，身上又黏又痒。而且站在走廊这么久，宁次也丝毫没有开门请她进屋的意思，或者说，压根没有“作客”这个概念比较准确？</p><p>少女双手交叉在后，倒退着走到楼梯口，“那就这样啦？”</p><p>她是不指望这位大家少爷说什么等会儿一起走啊之类的，一路跟着个冷气罐，想想都要胃痉挛。</p><p>宁次看着穿短襟长裤的少女，夕阳刚好斜打在脸颊两侧的酒窝里，“……谢谢。”</p><p>“诶？诶诶？”</p><p>天天不可思议地吸气，然而对方下一个动作却是冷漠地关门。</p><p>什么嘛，还是老样子。</p><p> </p><p>07</p><p>“不是吧你们……”</p><p>鹿丸看着眼前满满一桌烤肉，对面两个发小满脸狡黠。</p><p>“你嘴里都能塞进两颗鸡蛋了，就这么不相信我们的实力吗？”井野欢快地摆着脑袋，新生的碎发总会戳得她脖颈发痒。</p><p>丁次熟练地开火热盘，“阿斯玛老师说了，今晚随便吃，他买单。”</p><p>鹿丸努努嘴，为络腮胡导师的不幸哀悼，“所以，冤大头在哪？”</p><p>“他去给红老师修房檐了，一会儿过来。”</p><p>“噗——”被阿斯玛老掉牙的套路哽住，鹿丸一口柠檬水喷出来。</p><p>“鹿丸你好恶心，我拒绝你坐我对面！”丁次连忙把他的肉从鹿丸面前移开。</p><p>少年翻个白眼，接过井野的纸巾擦嘴。</p><p>腌制得恰到好处的牛五花下盘后迸发出浓烈的肉香，忙于进食的丁次停止了口头讨伐。</p><p>在八分饱之前，没人能从秋道家的男人的筷下抢走一片肉。</p><p>失败两次后，体格细瘦的年轻中忍放下筷子，一手拄下巴，一手拿烤肉夹帮肉食至上的发小翻肉。</p><p>井野对大晚上吃肉这种邪恶活动热度不高，阿斯玛答应送她一支秋季新款口红。</p><p>“你真应该参加这次集体活动。”女孩惋惜地说。</p><p>“啊，是。”鹿丸敷衍道，他也许能讨几个减训的许诺，至少不会因为待在家里，正撞怒火冲天的老妈，然后赶出家门。</p><p>那个该死的背包到底什么时候掉进衣柜后面的？</p><p>“我听吉乃阿姨说了你的伟大事迹。”井野抿口加冰的果汁说道。</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>女孩做了个捏鼻子的动作，“半年多的包，亏你没被熏死。”</p><p>“鹿丸你真是个邋遢鬼。”丁次还在为喷水的事耿耿于怀。</p><p>“搞什么……我想起来了，”鹿丸坐直身体，拍着桌子，“那段时间你俩对我挤眉弄眼，还总问我丢没丢东西，背包是你们藏起来的。”</p><p>“啊？什么？怎么会……没有的事。”井野连忙摆手，双腿交叠在一起，侧坐着不去看鹿丸。</p><p>丁次也心虚地低头，嘟囔着肉凉了，不断往碗里搜刮烤肉。</p><p>高马尾少年仰着下巴，用鼻孔冷漠地扫视着发小们，但因为鄙视的动作太累，只维持了半分钟，随后又瘫回软座。</p><p>“你们这群混蛋……”他磨着后牙根，比起生气，还有更麻烦的事情需要解决。</p><p>吉乃只肯出房租钱，落实到柴米油盐，什么都要精打细算，光靠中忍补贴和抓猫搬砖程度的任务报酬肯定不够用。</p><p>这方面他会问阿斯玛，考虑到猪鹿蝶是团队行动，丁次和井野也要受牵连执行难度稍大的任务。</p><p>鹿丸毫无心理负担，这是对他们捉弄自己又忘了结果害自己被迫分家的惩罚。</p><p> </p><p>“出去住多好啊，我也想搬走。”井野卷着半长不短的金发，抱怨父亲送她人偶玩具当生日礼物的事，明明是木叶一流的情报上忍，怎么就看不透女儿的心呢？</p><p>鹿丸和丁次对视摇头，大家从小一起长大，步入青春期后，他们也开始不了解井野有些时候奇怪的脑回路，喜欢不说喜欢，拐弯抹角，讨厌的也不是真的讨厌，所有日常用语放在青春期女孩身上似乎都有其他特殊含义。</p><p>这种情况，鹿丸都会效仿他无比嫌弃的老爸，眼观鼻鼻观心装大头蒜，丁次也缩了缩一身赘肉，努力减少存在感。</p><p>“但是啊，因为这点事让你搬出去……呜，鹿丸你是不是还干了其他坏事？”也许耳濡目染了父亲的职业习惯，井野的八卦能力远超同龄少女。</p><p>鹿丸翻着烤得金黄微焦的脆骨，眼角上挑着白女孩一眼，“你觉得我能干什么？”</p><p>“早恋？”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“不是有很多嘛，身边人。”</p><p>“阿斯玛老师三十了，我们才十三。”</p><p>“所以早-恋啊。”</p><p>鹿丸翻白眼，天，他以前怎么没发现死丫头脑子里有个洞。</p><p>“我猜猜，你又不帅，就头脑灵光，是中忍考试吗？有姑娘迷上你的小伎俩？但是说真的，你那场比赛真的好逊，反正我是不会看上——”</p><p> “吃饭。”</p><p>鹿丸把满满一夹子肉塞到井野碗里，丁次显然也不想听这个话题，默许了鹿丸偷肉的行为。</p><p>井野眨了眨蓝眼睛，自己的猜测确实不靠谱，鹿丸那么怕麻烦，真的早恋，吉乃阿姨肯定要把鹿丸锁在家里而不是丢外面放养，老实说，鹿丸父母到底在不在意儿子早恋问题都是个问题。</p><p>“吉乃阿姨和鹿久叔叔不会想要二胎了吧？”</p><p>“我妈为了生我掰断我爸三根手指头，你说他愿意再要吗？”</p><p>“难道婚外——”</p><p>“山中井野！”</p><p>女孩在嘴巴做了个拉链的动作，拿起筷子吃饭。</p><p>终于能安静的鹿丸叹口气，身后传来熟悉的男低音，“鹿丸你要添弟弟妹妹了？”</p><p>搞什么鬼？鹿丸扭头，阿斯玛容光焕发地走过来，一屁股把高马尾徒弟挤到软座里面，脸上挂着甜兮兮的傻笑，“要说孩子啊，我还是喜欢女孩。”</p><p>“可别像井野那样大嘴巴。”</p><p>“鹿丸！”井野抓着纸抽越过桌子就要打人，被老师制止后，鼓着腮帮子像个受气的河豚，直到鹿丸在桌下伸腿，肯让女孩踢两脚，才安生下来。</p><p> </p><p>猪鹿蝶只有在一致对外时才会抱团，这是十班常识，所以在讨论谁是烤肉之王时，五花肉党，里脊肉党和邪教醋昆布党再掀战火。</p><p>因为丁次和井野一致认为醋昆布根本不是烤肉店该出现的东西，拍板合作先把叛徒叉了出去。</p><p>战略性认输的鹿丸对着老师耸耸肩，惬意地在腰后垫了两个抱枕，边烤肉边看窝里斗，像个狡猾的偷瓜贼。</p><p>正当阿斯玛对三个性格迥异的学生头疼时，笑声魔性爽朗的同僚迈特凯撩开挂帘带着徒弟们进店。</p><p>猪蝶的战火很快蔓延到第三班。</p><p>“烤肉店的NO.1啊……”凯摸着下巴，“是米饭吧？”</p><p>出现了，第四股势力。</p><p>看到阿斯玛颤抖地闭上眼，鹿丸噗嗤偷笑出声。</p><p>丸子头少女散着半湿的黑发，鹿丸一时间没认出来。天天也认为是米饭，眯着眼睛比划道，“人类可是大米做的。”</p><p>李不用说，所有人都在怀疑他是凯老师有丝分裂出来的克隆体。</p><p>因为师徒三人团结过头，中忍少年反而找不到槽点，他将目光转向早已脱离话题圈，落座在偏僻角落看菜单的长发忍者身上，以寻找其他乐趣。</p><p>拥有三百六十度视角的宁次皱眉抬头，自进店起，围绕那张靠窗桌子的闹剧就没逃过他的眼睛，包括某个不知耍了什么小聪明全身而退的家伙。</p><p>“宁次君！米饭是不是世界最强？”</p><p>热烈讨论烤肉之王的李扑到桌前，压住菜单，兴冲冲地问道。</p><p>宁次下意识后仰和热血过头的队友拉开距离，思考几秒后皱眉，“碳水太多了。”</p><p>“宁次君！”</p><p>“宁次你这么说太过分啦！”</p><p>面对指责，本就没兴趣参与话题的忍者只是把菜单从瓜头少年手底抽走，换了个姿势继续看。</p><p>高马尾忍者咧咧嘴，对日向家小少爷的不合群程度有了新认知。</p><p>“鹿丸你在看什么？”井野往发小喝干的杯里又倒了些柠檬水。</p><p>丁次脸颊塞满烤肉，“醋昆布的邪教不要理他。”</p><p>鹿丸拿烤肉架敲了敲铁盘边缘，“喂，你嘴里的肉谁烤的？”</p><p>“哼哼，是你太弱抢不到。阿斯玛老师，我们再来十盘肉吧。”</p><p>络腮胡上忍捂住钱包，“丁次……”</p><p>井野举起果汁，“为爱情破产，干杯。”</p><p>“干杯！”“干杯！”</p><p>在欺负导师这件事上，猪鹿蝶重归于好。</p><p> </p><p>十班来得早，走得自然也早。 </p><p>天天拄着下巴，羡慕地望着走出店门还嬉笑打闹的猪鹿蝶小队，“他们感情真好……唉。”</p><p>瓜头上忍扎马步半蹲，双手一挥挡住少女视线，“以前是我对你们太苛刻了。”</p><p>“凯老师……”少女眼中重燃星光。</p><p>“没错！”紧身衣导师抽出一张皱巴巴的满两百减五十的折扣券拍在桌上，自认帅气地甩动着齐刘海，“今天晚上你们可以随便点单！不用客气哦，我这里还有好多张。”</p><p>“凯老师，这个难道是、难道是成功几率只有百分之二的商店街集卡抽奖烤肉券？”李双眼放光地望着桌上仿佛自带金光的彩色印刷纸。</p><p>“哦？李你也知道？”</p><p>“是的！我连续抽了十六次都是谢谢参与的面巾纸，不愧是凯老师，运气也超强。”</p><p>“哈哈哈，李你的修行还远远不够。”</p><p>就在俩白痴师徒一唱一和时，天天眼中的光又暗了。</p><p>对凯老师抱有幻想的自己才是蠢货吧。</p><p>天天有气无力地趴在桌上，目光哀怨地像个地缚灵。</p><p>“凯老师。”</p><p>注意到始终静坐的天才队友放下茶杯，少女抖了抖耳朵。</p><p>“——折扣券过期了。”</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>此言一出，狂热的西瓜头二人组登时石化，天天在折扣券密密麻麻的使用说明里找到了使用日期，截止到昨天。</p><p>宁次扫过导师和队友悲戚的表情，一脸自若地开始点菜。</p><p>啊啊，真是够了。</p><p>她不指望日向少爷有什么骑士精神，起码屈尊读读氛围好吗？</p><p>感叹命运不公的天天泪流满面，都是两男一女组合，为什么自己摊上的都是怪胎。</p><p>“我知道了，天天。”</p><p>凯从座位上起身，大跨步走出烤肉店，女孩隔着窗户隐约看见老师在和门口抽烟的十班导师交谈，三五分钟后，面带闪耀的笑容回来了。</p><p>“已经解决了。”</p><p>“什么解决了？”</p><p>“天天你是想和他们决斗吧？那种眼神不用解释，我懂的，已经安排了联合训练，期待不久的周末吧。”</p><p>女孩先是呆住，随即抓着头发把脸捂住。</p><p>啊啊，真是够了！</p><p> </p><p>08</p><p>搬家公司不断将打包成箱的行李运进木叶公寓。</p><p>鹿丸半倚在走廊栏杆上，手指头卷着从四楼走廊垂下来的爬山虎，干枯的藤蔓缺少韧性，轻轻一捻就能折断。</p><p>他有时真怀疑自己是不是老爸在哪个鹿窝捡来的小可怜，不然怎么挽留都没有，左手交房租右手就把衣物整理装箱了。</p><p>“这是最后一件，请您核对签收。”</p><p>搬家人员拿着物品单说道。</p><p>少年重重叹口气，算了，不管怎样，自己是彻底搬出来了。</p><p>他把写有[奈良]的姓氏板插在门牌上，说起来——301还是空的，也有这样的人啊，会很不方便吧？</p><p>送走搬运工，鹿丸关上门重新审视新家。</p><p>“什么嘛……”</p><p>看到一尘不染的地面，早已安置妥当的简易家具，原来前几天要钥匙是做这个。鹿丸摸了摸浴室光洁闪亮的瓷砖，镜子映出松散的身影。</p><p>厨房碟碗齐全，冰箱食物也没少装，冷藏层放了一堆青花鱼——连阳台的护栏都刷过新漆。</p><p>所谓为人父母的温柔？</p><p>少年在屋子里坐半天，才拿起壁纸刀，慢慢划开纸箱的胶带。而这些纸箱，吉乃每个都贴了便签，详细罗列着物品目录。</p><p> </p><p>独居生活的开端没有想象得那么快乐，尤其在吃饭时。鹿丸看着满满一大碗土豆沙拉，不小心就做成三人份。</p><p>习惯老妈唠唠叨叨，老爸态度奉承，坐在只有自己的餐桌上，他嚼得好用力才发出一些声音。</p><p>虽然知道早晚会习惯，但至少现在，离开父母羽翼的小鸟鼻子发酸，在水槽默默清洗着碗筷。</p><p>一人份餐具总是很容易收拾。</p><p>茶足饭饱，鹿丸躺在房屋中央，怅然若失。</p><p>“还缺个被炉啊……”</p><p>对了，传阅板。</p><p>鹿丸手脚并用爬起身，慢吞吞走到玄关口，翻找楼下送来的传阅板，据说304长期不在，他试着按了门铃，果然，没人响应。303是空房，那就剩301了。</p><p>站在301门口，鹿丸找一圈没发现按门铃的地方，没指望一个不挂门牌的怪家伙会有多好客，他双手插兜，胳膊夹着传阅板，潦草地敲两下门。</p><p>“有人在吗？我是今天搬来的302，送传阅板。”</p><p>秋风不断舔着少年裸露在黑色裤口外的脚踝，寒意顺着脊梁爬到脑门，冻得他不自禁打个冷颤，手臂皮肤浮出一层疙瘩。</p><p>“呜啊——”</p><p>年轻的中忍裹紧衣领，犹豫着打道回府还是再挺一会儿。至于送新邻居见面礼这种麻烦的念头，大脑里滚一圈就自生自灭了。</p><p>左等右等不见人开门，靠墙角又不起眼，鹿丸打算把传阅板挂在门把手上，自己回家煮点热茶。</p><p>就在这时，背后传来一道质问。</p><p>“你在干什么？”</p><p>下意识认为301房主回来的鹿丸转身，看到一张绝对不该在此时此刻此地出现的脸。</p><p>“日向？”</p><p>长发白眸的忍者看着欲对自家门锁不轨的高马尾忍者挑眉，重复了他的问题，“你在我家门口做什么？”</p><p>“谁家？”</p><p>在鹿丸错愕的表情里，宁次看到隔壁的姓氏板。</p><p>“是你？”</p><p>“……啧。”</p><p>新生活第一站就这么刺激吗？</p><p> </p><p>09</p><p>是白天，日头正好。</p><p>但鹿丸还在睡觉。</p><p>电话响个不停，躺在沙发上戴眼罩的少年迷迷糊糊支棱起胳膊，急于起身又视觉受阻，结果踩住裹在身上的薄毯，像春卷一样连同沙发垫滚到地上。</p><p>“啊……好疼……”</p><p>鹿丸捂着手肘，又用磕到麻筋的手去捂撞在矮桌腿的额头，铃声持续发出尖锐刺耳的噪音，索命鬼似得不断催促。</p><p>烦死了。</p><p>因过度睡眠而生物钟失调的大脑和春卷馅料已经没有区别，都是混在一起不分你我。</p><p>鹿丸扯掉眼罩，眼神在墙壁的钟盘上聚焦，一时怀疑今夕几何。他吐掉嘴里的绒毛，按下座机的免提按钮，少女清脆的声音代替了铃声。</p><p>“请问鹿丸在吗？”</p><p>“你怎么知道号码——”是臭老太婆，鹿丸想，估计井野上一个电话拨给的奈良家，“找我有事？”</p><p>确认了身份，少女劈头盖脸就是顿不满，聒噪的声音不断从话筒里喷出。</p><p>“说好陪我逛街，你竟然敢鸽我！”</p><p>“唔……今天几号？”</p><p>“天啊，你不会一直在睡吧？”</p><p>听到井野的惊呼，深切体会到失去约束力的可怕，鹿丸维持着席地而坐的姿势，脸埋进腿上缠着的薄毯。</p><p>后知后觉的饥饿感狠狠勒着他的胃，甚至有低血糖迹象，喉咙也因缺失水份，火烧火燎地疼。</p><p>自己到底睡了多久。</p><p>电话那头女孩子嚷嚷什么鹿丸已经懒得去听，他费力地将双腿从薄毯里解放出来，起身时头晕眼花，脚步虚浮。</p><p>老妈真没说错，让他自己住，两天就能为医院捐躯。</p><p>壶里还有些水，勉强滋润了干涸的喉咙。</p><p>鹿丸拿出煮锅点燃炉灶，饿扁的肚子是等不到煲饭了，他随便煮碗面条，配上昨天也许是前天煮多放在冰箱里的炖肉，又切了把碎葱花。</p><p>当中忍端着面碗回到桌前，座机还在不知疲倦地向他发射语言炮弹，太久没得到回应，电话那头逐渐生疑，“喂？喂？鹿丸你在听吗？”</p><p>“啊……在听。”</p><p>“那我刚才说了什么？”</p><p>“嗯，很对，你说的没错。”</p><p>“奈-良-鹿-丸！”</p><p>意识到自己被敷衍，红色小电话几乎跳起来，不难想象井野在话筒另一头的暴怒，气归气，该传达的讯息还是要传达到。</p><p>“迁居庆祝会？那种事怎样都无所谓吧？”</p><p>女人真是不分年龄地麻烦。</p><p>“无所谓？”少女声音陡然拔高，指责发小的冷淡，“你就是这样才被家里赶出来！”</p><p>“是是是，总之我还有事忙，先挂了。”</p><p>挂断电话，少年低头专心嗦面，反正对方不会顺着网线过来打他。而且自己又没说谎，因为睡太多，搬进来到现在，他的狗窝还没收拾妥当。</p><p>热汤下肚，鹿丸咂咂嘴，终于清醒。</p><p>但想到隔壁住的那位，刚补充了营养的大脑又要惊恐地陷入休眠状态。</p><p>怎么会和他住一起……日向家的不都应该待在他们的领地内吗？</p><p>他对宁次的认知并不多，其中百分之八十还是鸣人说的。</p><p>实力强，有点凶，运气和脾气都不太好的小少爷</p><p>——这是鹿丸的结论。</p><p>他一边叠衣服一边思考这个问题，擦窗户时，目光不自觉飘向隔壁阳台，却只看到301厚实的窗帘。</p><p>邻居也未必天天见面吧。</p><p>抱着这样的侥幸心理，鹿丸提着厨余垃圾出门，好巧不巧在走廊遭遇了从楼梯出来的长发忍者。</p><p>阶位上讲，鹿丸是中忍，但年龄上说，对方比他大一岁，不管怎样，性格决定了鹿丸会受不了尴尬主动问好，而对方则投以斜眼，然后关门。</p><p>这人天生没有情商吗？</p><p>鹿丸嘴里嘟囔着，颠颠下楼，顺便搜刮一堆周边的外卖电话。做饭这种麻烦事，能省一顿是一顿。</p><p> </p><p>301的浴室里，宁次长发高拢，左手按住纱布，右手扯出一条绷带，尽头用牙齿撕开，熟练地自行包扎。</p><p>汗水和泥土浸湿的体术绷带已经被丢进垃圾桶，拆掉绷带的身体布满训练过度造成的淤青，位于背部视觉死角的地方还有两道忍具划开的新伤，不深的伤口已经结痂。</p><p>护额的银光通过镜子折射到青白色虹膜里，长发忍者下颚紧绷，嘴唇抿成直线。</p><p>越训练越能感受到瑕疵品的极限，看不见的一度角像冰锥时刻戳着宁次的脊骨。</p><p>中忍考试最后一场，同为失败者，输给那个金发矮子前，他自恃展示了该有的能力，却没被认可，反倒是第二场主动认输的奈良鹿丸获得资格。</p><p>在知道对方和鸣人是要好的伙伴时，宁次并不意外，都是些耍诡计的家伙，直到参与追回佐助的任务，才承认这人有的不仅仅是小聪明。</p><p>换上干净的单衣，宁次打开水阀，冲走了地面的血迹。他打算借周末的联合训练，找出纲手在对方身上看到的，能够在考试作废后破格提拔的，成为中忍的决定性东西。</p><p>不过现在，还有其他更迫在眉睫的难题——</p><p>做饭。</p><p>这真的是完全超出他计划范围外的困难。</p><p>父母去世后，宁次一直单独居住在日向家族为他分配的宅院里，孤独如影随形，已不再是值得关注的事情。</p><p>但洗衣做饭这种家务，一向是仆人打理，外出任务的伙食由天天负责，分头行动时一把兵粮丸方便快捷易于携带。</p><p>不打算一辈子吃兵粮丸，宁次买来锅碗瓢盆，在厨房琢磨起午饭。</p><p>洗菜切菜热油下锅端盘。</p><p>凭借脑内朦胧的认知折腾半天，汤饭菜齐了。</p><p>宁次夹一口比石头还硬的米饭，嘎吱嘎吱吃出生豆子的感觉，糊掉的炒菜卖相和味道不堪得让人忍不住称叹一句表里如一，至于味增汤，自己并没有打翻盐罐子的记忆，但是好咸，咸得发苦。</p><p>宁次放下碗筷，又打开一袋新的兵粮丸。</p><p>身体百分之八十是由自尊心组成的忍者眼里根本没有上楼请教队友这一选项。</p><p>买食谱吧。</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>木叶第三训练场</p><p>猪鹿蝶三人各自做着热身运动，天气渐寒，就连鹿丸都在为了保护身体而认真拉伸关节。</p><p>阿斯玛在远处抽完一根烟，拍手让学生们集合。</p><p>“今天我们和别人联合训练。”</p><p>“八班吗？”鹿丸双手交叠在脑后晃晃悠悠走过来。</p><p>井野发出嫌弃的长音，“阿斯玛老师过分了，竟然滥用职权谈恋爱。”</p><p>“我倒是无所谓。结束后有吃的吗？”丁次还在松肩膀，他体型大脂肪多，不容易热开身体。</p><p>想到入不敷出的经济状况，络腮胡上忍苦笑着不再卖关子，“凯老师想安排一场模拟赛，正好，人到了——”</p><p>说话间，两道绿旋风高速靠近，众人捂住口鼻挥开空气刮起的尘埃，倒立狂奔的西瓜头师傅二人鱼跃落地，后面紧跟着担当吐槽役的丸子头少女和面色清冷的长发少年。</p><p>“竟然是三班……”鹿丸挪到阿斯玛身旁，用胳膊肘戳了戳老师，想知道老师哪来的自信认为他们能打得过这群怪物。</p><p>其中一个怪物还住隔壁。</p><p>鹿丸心情复杂地看眼场地外调整体术绷带的宁次，心虚地摸了摸腰上的忍具包。</p><p>白给也没这么给的。</p><p>鹿丸有理由怀疑阿斯玛是在为他的钱包报仇。</p><p>“好啦，迎难而上才是忍者本色。”精英上忍拍了拍每个学生的脑袋，“而且你们如果想做B级任务，肯定会遇上强力对手，三班刚好能拿来练手。”</p><p>鹿丸不置可否地挑眉。</p><p> </p><p>凯拿出众人熟悉的天地卷轴分别交给各小队负责人，也就是鹿丸和宁次，“限时一小时，先带回两个卷轴的队伍算胜利。”</p><p>“输了有惩罚吗？”井野举手。</p><p>阿斯玛眯着眼睛露出恐怖的笑容，指了指不远处的木叶河，“女生五公斤，男生十公斤，游两个来回。”</p><p>五公里负重泳对忍者来说不算多，但考虑到天气，和对抗赛后体力消耗情况，鹿丸头皮发麻。</p><p>“超时未归也算失败，没有平局，只有一同受罚。”凯补充，一如既往地严厉。</p><p>第三训练场的森林是交战地，两个导师核对了挂表，各自带队前往南北两处入口。</p><p>准备时间十分钟。</p><p>打团体战，猪鹿蝶不会输给任何人，就怕对方搞拆分战略，一对一凯班随便出来个人都能把他们三连刷。</p><p>“井野你拿卷轴，我的影子术距离有限，对方的卷轴估计在日向身上，他的白眼能力太强，我们先保证自己的卷轴，再考虑抢夺的事。”</p><p>老实讲从日向手里抢卷轴鹿丸没有任何计划，这就是绝对的实力碾压，把能做的都做了，剩下的只能等对方犯错。只要一毫米破绽，鹿丸就能狠狠咬住，用猪鹿蝶默契合力干掉对方。</p><p>另一边，宁次收起卷轴，猪鹿蝶组合难缠，但这次训练的胜负是抢夺卷轴，以奈良的性格，怕是会钻逻辑漏洞不把卷轴放身上。</p><p>“开始时我会以最快速度锁定他们位置，如果卷轴不在他们身上，天天你远程牵制，我尽快清扫森林找出卷轴。对方肯定会施障眼法，李不用顾虑太多，直接上，尽可能消耗他们查克拉是你的任务，把战斗节奏加快。”</p><p>体力是他们的长处，一小时的战斗不足以凸显优势，对方又是擅长抱团的队伍，身体疲劳后出错率就会变高，届时无论瓦解还是强攻，胜利都会属于三班。</p><p> </p><p>十点整，两声吹哨同时响起。</p><p>猪鹿蝶小队藏身森林边缘，在凯的魔鬼训练下，三班个个都是体力怪物，与其上赶着挨揍，不如让他们跑遍森林。</p><p>鹿丸是真不想大冬天跳河，难得地鼓足劲儿想办法。</p><p>他在树上搭着小陷阱，还用伪装术变出一个假卷轴扔给丁次，这东西放在一根筋又不懂忍术的西瓜头手里就是个货真价实的任务道具。</p><p>看出发小的想法，丁次把假货收进肚子前面的口袋里。如果队伍被强行拆分，他是牵制李最好的肉盾，到时候小惊喜就能派上用场了。</p><p>宁次在树林里急速穿梭，搜寻可能藏匿的地点，看见十班大摇大摆坐在入口处，刷新了脑内对奈良无耻程度的认知。</p><p>按照计划，凯班三名忍者同时出现，有宁次提醒，树上地下的陷阱成了摆设。</p><p>李的飞踢被丁次巨大化的手挡住，反应迅速的鹿丸立刻使出影子术爬向敌人，被远处天天干扰，定身失败。</p><p>宁次盯上揣有真正卷轴的井野，少女在挨揍和挨罚之间选择前者，毅然扛下柔拳使出心乱心之术逼对方和自己拉开距离。</p><p>混战中，鹿丸发现了对方故意消耗自己体力打持久战的目的，宁次也意识到那些小陷阱真正作用是牵制他们机动性，双方陷入僵持。</p><p> </p><p>一个小时后，十班各位站在河边如丧考妣地脱鞋脱外套。</p><p>虽然输得毫无悬念，但阿斯玛还是认为这次联合训练很成功，在临场应变力上，猪鹿蝶比中忍考试时更灵活，凯也表示自己的徒弟们学到很多团队合作的技巧。</p><p>山中家就在木叶河附近，三个湿漉漉的小可怜一上岸就往女孩家里跑。井野从父亲衣柜里翻出两套男士衣裤，自己也跑到楼上脱掉湿冷的内衣泡热水澡。</p><p>“阿嚏——日向那家伙也太变态了吧？一个人单刷我们仨，还差点成功。”如果没有鹿丸的引爆符。</p><p>回想早先的争夺战，丁次握紧拳头。</p><p>“战力方面我们是被彻底小瞧了，”借用厨房熬姜水的鹿丸探出一个脑袋加入话题，“……不过对方也有实力就是了。”</p><p>“呜哇，大一岁有那么可怕吗？”井野把脸蛋往毛绒绒的睡衣帽里又藏几分。</p><p>铃声打断讨论，女孩去玄关接电话，几分钟后垂丧着脑袋带来一个坏消息。</p><p>“阿斯玛老师让我们下午继续训练。”</p><p>鹿丸端着三碗冒热气的姜糖水到客厅，钻进温暖的被炉里，“好麻烦，不想动了。”</p><p>“中午我要吃肉，我的身体需要营养。”丁次摸着肚皮说道。</p><p>“虽然吃饭很重要，但出去太冷了。”鹿丸不断摩擦着胳膊，抿了口白瓷碗里的褐色热汤。</p><p>女孩忽然兴奋起来，一副女主人模样，“我爸妈中午不回来，让本小姐亲自下厨，你们有口福了。”</p><p>两个并不买账的发小对视，没人接话。</p><p>一时间，屋里安静得只有浴室烘干机运转的声音。</p><p>“……叫外卖吧。”</p><p> </p><p>一点半，猪鹿蝶少年组哭丧着重新回到训练场。</p><p>在得知怪物班比赛结束后一直在训练，纷纷打个寒颤，从未觉得自家导师如此和蔼可亲，连络腮胡的烟臭味都有种别样风情。</p><p>和上午不同，下午是自由训练，主要提升个人作战能力。</p><p>鹿丸怀疑自己被针对了。</p><p>三个小时单体训练，自己被日向追着打了三个小时。放眼望去，第三训练场全是他摸爬打滚的痕迹，身上就没一处干净地儿。</p><p>少年砸了咂嘴，一股土腥味。</p><p>搞什么鬼，一个战士追着一法师打，有意思吗？有成就感吗？</p><p>不就是上午训练自己把人引树洞里烧掉半截裤腿，少爷的衣服是金丝缝的？他们仨人受罚下水冻成冰棍也没记仇啊。</p><p>而且别的训练组都有休息时间，就日向，日向宁次，水都不让喝，亏他以为经过佐助那档子事，双方有点过命情谊。</p><p>大概是阿斯玛也看不下去，叫停了训练，让大家原地休整。</p><p>丝毫没有身为中忍被下忍打翻的羞愧感，灰头土脸回到场地边缘的鹿丸咬着水壶嘴忿忿不平。</p><p>“哇啊，鹿丸你怎么弄的。”</p><p>井野有点被吓到，她和天天可没这么惨烈，甚至还讨论了商店街新开的蛋糕店。</p><p>另一边，忍具少女也找上自家队友，以她对宁次的了解，对方可能根本不知道什么叫“手下留情”。</p><p>宁次用毛巾擦着额角的汗，目光在过于狼狈的中忍身上停留片刻，眉宇紧皱。</p><p>整场训练，奈良就像泥鳅一样灵活，充分利用地形防备白眼，诡计层出不穷，直到八卦掌实打实拍在身上，他才确定对方查克拉处于油尽灯枯状态，即使这样，那人还是用口袋里的小道具撑过了数次围追堵截。</p><p>在阿斯玛吹哨制止前，宁次完全没意识到对方已经被打得遍体鳞伤。</p><p>他伪装得太好了，连同他的弱点和伤势。</p><p>宁次甚至有种预感，只要奈良不愿意，没人能从他嘴里得到任何东西。</p><p>但这种错觉转瞬即逝，躺在休息倚上发呆的年轻中忍就像只树濑，动作缓慢思维迟钝，缺乏对生活的热情和执着，予取予求，毫无原则。</p><p>天天抱着忍具卷轴走到长发同伴身边，“你会不会对奈良太凶了？”</p><p>宁次望向远处的眼睛慢慢移到天天脸上，发出一声冷笑，“你是这么觉得？”</p><p>“唔……不然呢？”</p><p>“他还有富余。”至少再撑两个时辰不是问题。</p><p>狡猾的骗子。</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>联合训练结束后，身体快散架的中忍少年回家洗完灰土倒头就睡，再睁眼外面太阳都落了。</p><p>没开灯的室内一片漆黑，也不知道几时几刻，鹿丸仰躺在床上发呆，直到肚子饿得咕噜咕噜叫，才磨蹭着下床。</p><p>“洗衣液……”</p><p>24小时便利店，鹿丸在日用品货架上寻找着目标，意外撞见熟悉的身影。</p><p>被揍出阴影的中忍看见宁次的第一反应便倒退两步，又觉得有点怂，便提着干巴巴的喉咙补了个“晚上好”。</p><p>也许是揍爽了？鹿丸不清楚，总之他的冷血邻居扭过头，拿那张贴在村口公告板上就会被误认成明星海报的脸微微点头，瞳孔缺失的白眼睛剔透得像两块羊脂白玉。</p><p>糟糕，想吃椰果罐头。</p><p>看到对方手里拿着牛奶和金枪鱼三明治，鹿丸微微一愣，“……刚训练回来？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>鹿丸闻言牙根发酸，便利店的电子钟滋滋发出整点报时的声音，二十一点。</p><p>见过天赋好还努力的，没见过这么努力的，这人是受虐狂吗？</p><p>宁次也很意外自己会在便利店遇上对方。</p><p>菜谱这种东西，一看就会一做就废。</p><p>作为便利店店员们口口相传的那个[每天按货架顺序买面包的帅哥]，宁次除了装作看不见对方在自己背后窃窃私语的动作，没有任何办法。</p><p>鹿丸是把衣服丢进洗衣机才想起来自己还没添置洗衣液，出门得仓促，只套了件薄衫，抬手去拿货架顶端的椰果罐头时，淤青的手腕自然落在宁次眼中。</p><p>虽然知道对方隐藏了在训练中受的伤，真正看见自己造成的伤痕，宁次眼皮还是跳了两下。</p><p>下午训练鹿丸磕伤了膝盖，站着不好借力，无限接近于碰瓷艺术家，踮脚拿罐头时被旁边补货的店员轻撞一下，马上失去平衡摔个结实的屁股墩。</p><p>一声哀嚎，天才久违地尝到老妈藤条狂舞后的滋味。</p><p>宁次的白眼自然注意到这场小意外，抢在鹿丸摔倒前，拿稳了对方手里的玻璃罐头。</p><p>“啊抱歉，撞到您了。”店员连忙出来道歉，扶起摔懵的客人。</p><p>等人重新站稳，宁次把保存完好的罐头还给对方。</p><p>“……谢谢。”</p><p>鹿丸心情复杂地接过椰果罐头，总觉得不对劲，直到结账才反应过来，以日向的运动神经，抢在自己摔倒前扶稳并不难，直接去拿他手里的东西是怎么回事？</p><p>人不如罐头？</p><p>抱着疑问，鹿丸一瘸一拐磨蹭到收银台。</p><p>收银台附近的玻璃展柜里放着烤鸡肉串，炸鱼排和冬季限定的无皮红薯。</p><p>新出炉的红薯香气浓烈，烤到流糖浆瓜肉散发着焦香味，勾得还是半大孩子的鹿丸嘴巴发痒，“请给我来个烤红薯。”</p><p>“活动第二份半价需要吗？”</p><p>刚吃过晚饭的鹿丸并不饿，这一大份烤红薯他回家还要切半块放在冰箱里当早餐——</p><p>“一份红薯。”</p><p>鹿丸扭头，恰好是也来结账的新邻居。</p><p>半价面前，单方面认为惨遭恶意针对的少年决定放下成见。</p><p>“日向，要不要拼单？”</p><p>关注帅哥多日的店员巴不得给宁次些优惠，没等对方点头就麻利地下单结账。</p><p>“谢谢惠顾。”</p><p>接过防油纸包裹的烤红薯，鹿丸深吸着香甜的热气，迫不及待咬了一口。</p><p>瓜肉甜而不腻，入口即化，淡淡的碳香风味醇厚，也许是只用了七五折买下，鹿丸觉得格外好吃。</p><p>宁次把所有食物装在便利袋里，侧头看着一脸满足的少年，突然意识到对方其实要比他小一岁。</p><p>缺少瞳孔的白眼从塞得像松鼠的脸颊移到还未生出喉结，细瘦如莲藕的脖颈，十三岁少年的睫毛又浓又长，甚至可以挂住雪花。</p><p>宁次停住脚步，下雪了。</p><p>鹿丸抬头望着漫天飘扬的雪花，体重过轻久久悬浮于空中，被路灯染上橘色，漂亮得一塌糊涂。</p><p>想到今年的第一场雪竟然是和折磨自己一天又拼单了地瓜还因为是邻居不得不同路的日向——</p><p>唉，这份心情应该比井野复杂吧。</p><p>满脑子想些有的没的，手上还捧着地瓜不断往嘴里塞，注意力极度分散的鹿丸走到公寓楼下时，一脚踩进街道边缘的排水渠，身体再度失去平衡。</p><p>出于本能，鹿丸下意识去抓身旁的宁次，把人一同带进草丛。</p><p>塑料袋发出一声闷响，糖水从碎掉的玻璃罐子里流出，空气弥漫着椰子和红薯的甜味。</p><p>鹿丸被摔得七荤八素，还吃了一嘴宁次的头发，别在腰后的忍具包差点没把他椎骨硌断。</p><p>宁次也是猝不及防，被拉倒得毫无防备，只来得及双手撑地，不至于把体重压在对方身上造成二次伤害，但那大半份地瓜却实打实全糊在前襟。</p><p>两人四目相接，想的都是怎么把对方敲晕。</p><p>最好敲失忆，灭口也可以。</p><p>“……麻烦拽我一把，脚崴了，谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>木叶公寓</p><p>看见下雪时，天天马上煮了一杯热可可，裹着毛毯跑到走廊惬意地凭栏赏雪。</p><p>凯老师的硬汉教育容不下小女生的娇气，训练起来臭水坑烂泥地说钻就钻，天天只有在休息时，才能找回一点女生才有的浪漫。</p><p>“第一场雪呢……必须要和喜欢的人看才有意义。”</p><p>怀春少女转着脚踝有感而发，目光随着雪花在天地间漫无目的地游走。</p><p>“啪——”</p><p>一声玻璃砸碎的声音吸引了天天的注意，借着公寓门前的路灯，她看见草丛里有一团不断蠕动的黑影，位居上方的人影正在脱外衣。</p><p>哎呀，真是的。</p><p>女孩唰地捂住脸，乌黑的眼珠透过大大的指缝看着纠缠的小情侣。</p><p>热情大胆又不失浪漫，简直是电视剧才出现的情景。</p><p>羞惊交加的女孩眼底闪着八卦的光，身体大半探出栏杆向下张望。</p><p>这么晚还出现在这里，一定是这栋楼的住户。</p><p>然后，一个熟悉得不能再熟悉的身影走到路灯下，长发，白眸，池面。</p><p>宁次？！</p><p>天天激动地咬住手指，生怕发出声音被视力超绝的白眼抓住。</p><p>天啊，竟然是宁次，那个莫得情商的人型制冷机，野外，雪天，公开play，玩这么大吗？</p><p>现在立刻马上，她要知道把宁次人设玩崩坏的女孩的全部信息。就算事后会被揍到ICU，天天也一定要把这个瓜吃到。</p><p>打定主意，忍具少女弯下腰，找了个更隐蔽的角落，隔着栏杆继续潜伏，没多久雪地亲热的另一个主角出现了。</p><p>高马尾，丹凤眼，还有身上皱皱巴巴，印着奈良家徽的薄外套。</p><p>“鹿鹿鹿鹿……”</p><p>惊到舌头打卷的天天因为呼吸过度差点晕厥，紧接着，少女看到宁次半搂着他的秘密情人走进公寓楼。</p><p>瓜太大，明显消化不良的少女坐在走廊听着门开门关的声音，虽然奇怪为什么重复了两次，但她满脑子都是一个问题。</p><p>男孩子多少岁能O起？</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>火影的传信鸟飞来时，为了平息老师对自己啃红薯啃到崴脚无法训练的愤怒，鹿丸正在被弹脑门。</p><p>“你总是这样逃避训练……”井野没有丝毫同情心，审视的目光连同络腮胡上忍的手指一起戳在发小额头上。</p><p>黑色的忍鸟扑棱翅膀降落在木桩顶部。</p><p>停止对学生的“体罚”，阿斯玛拆下忍鸟爪子系的纸卷。</p><p>“上面写了什么？”鹿丸边揉额头边问，衣领因胡闹被扯得乱七八糟。</p><p>“你们的新任务。”</p><p>半个小时后，猪鹿蝶挂着临时工作证进入火影楼。</p><p>因为领队是鹿丸，阿斯玛没有跟过来。</p><p>根据指示牌乘坐电梯，他们来到位于五楼走廊右侧，能望见木叶颜岩和大部分建筑群的新火影办公室。</p><p>“叩叩——”</p><p>“请进。”</p><p>纲手正坐在宽大的办公桌后阅读文件，看见年轻的拜访者们，指了指茶几备好的档案袋，继续专注手头工作。</p><p>受忙碌紧张的气氛渲染，井野十分安静，丁次还是老样子，嘴里偷偷含着一块糖果。</p><p>鹿丸解开缠绳，将里面的任务材料分给队友，三人传阅过后，女火影才抬头正视少男少女们。</p><p>“有疑问吗？”</p><p>“火影大人……有件事……”鹿丸迎上五代火影冻龄的面容，思索着如何在上报身体情况的同时不会像惹怒阿斯玛那样惹怒对方。</p><p>天知道他真的没有在推脱责任。</p><p>“那点伤路上就能好吧？”纲手眨了眨棕褐色眼睛，身为顶级医疗忍者，这点事情她还是看得出来。</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>“鹿丸，这是你第二个正式任务，好好表现。”</p><p>纲手笑得轻松写意，仿佛只是让手下帮忙泡茶。</p><p>但事实是，一个拥有三百户统治权的财力雄厚的水之国小领主，跨村指名木叶解决他领地内多起贵重物品失窃案。</p><p>听听，光是委托人头衔就麻烦得不得了。</p><p>干好了报酬不消多说，干砸了木叶的脸直接扇肿。雾隐村的态度也不得不考虑，自家失窃找对家抓贼，配合是别想了，水没深到淹没头顶就是万吉。</p><p>鹿丸舔了舔干巴巴的嘴唇，“能问问……为什么是我吗？”</p><p>“委托人曾经看过你的考试比赛，对你的期待值很高，当然，如果派出的队伍都是中下忍级别，雾隐村方面也不会太过敌视……”</p><p>纲手的声音越来越远，昨天还在为超市黄瓜薯片只有家庭装而烦恼的少年目光散漫地洒在火影背后的巨大玻璃窗上，膨胀的思维超脱了狭小的空间，在天上飞得比鸟还自由。</p><p>一个两个……自己身上到底哪里看起来值得托付重任？</p><p>被命令阐述观点，鹿丸收回视线，捋了捋手中材料，拿出忍者该有的素养，分析现有的情报。</p><p>“基于对方提供的财物失窃列表，有两点值得关注……”</p><p>鹿丸说话时，一直观察着村子的最高领导者，在提到“盗窃者可能拥有极强的变装能力”时，抬手打断了他的话，“一个千面小偷，你们要怎么抓？”</p><p>“我可以用秘术筛查嫌疑人的记忆。”井野说道。</p><p>鹿丸不赞同地摇头，“在水之国我们要出手慎重。对方也不会轻易让木叶的忍者进入自己的脑子。”</p><p>“正确。”纲手双手交叉放在桌上，示意他继续。</p><p>“容貌能变，但查克拉脉络无法伪装，如果可以，我需要一个日向。”</p><p>“我会给你们增派外援。”</p><p>五代火影结束了她目的不明的试探，磅磅连盖四张出村证明交给一直站在身后的静音，再度伏案，把自己埋进堆积如山的工作中。</p><p>静音推开门，将三名忍者带出办公室，“明天中午十二点整出发，另一位等火影大人调出档案后，会直接和你们汇合，地点……木叶正门可以吗？”</p><p>鹿丸点头，一肚子疑问连同四张证明尽数装进任务档案袋里封口。</p><p> </p><p>13</p><p>对这次行动安排，井野积极性高涨。</p><p>回去的路上，女孩一直讨论着行装准备，“眼罩带玫瑰味还是橘子味……不知道雏田喜不喜欢吃布丁，啊，带点Pocky饼干吧。两男一女的小队，终于有人能体谅女孩子的寂寞了，五代火影大人超棒。”</p><p>眼看着井野奔进忍具店挑选樱桃绷带，鹿丸嘴角抽搐，“纲手大人没说支援的是雏田吧？”</p><p>“那还有谁？八班刚完成一个C级任务，这几天都是空档。”</p><p>女孩回头，欢快的蓝眼睛隔绝了鹿丸的暗示，好在队伍里不缺擅长察言观色的伙伴。</p><p>“你在说宁次吗？”丁次不知何时买了个冰淇淋，边舔边说，看得鹿丸胃不舒服地抽两下，想打喷嚏。他揉了揉鼻子，跟着跨进蕾丝和水晶装点的少女区，像走进了异世界博物馆。</p><p>“为什么是宁次？”</p><p>井野在一堆彩色贴纸二次加工的手里剑中找着自己的幸运色，心不在焉地反问。</p><p>“唔……我们要去的毕竟是水之国。”</p><p>鹿丸没办法解释，因为他也不清楚宗分家实质关系，鸣人那糟糕的叙事能力只比木叶丸强一点点，对于分家是宗家是替代品的形容，他觉得偏颇，但因为兴致缺缺所以没深入了解。</p><p>可以肯定的是两家地位确实有差距，以及井野买的这些，绝对会丢在家里生锈。</p><p>“总之，你别期待过高最后失望过度影响任务。”</p><p>井野翻个白眼，懒得理杞人忧天的发小。</p><p>瞧她发现了什么？一个长着兔耳朵的忍具包。</p><p> </p><p>隔日，鹿丸在村图书馆背完木叶通往水之国的必经地图，去一乐大叔那里吃了碗拉面，和里面的金发寄生兽闲扯皮到距出发不剩半小时，晃晃悠悠起身，在大街恰好遇见井野。</p><p>考虑到留宿的可能，两人都带了换洗衣物，一人一个斜挎包，只是女孩多了个装零食的手提袋，酸梅软糖巧克力，五花八门，竟然还有瓶香水。</p><p>“你昨天买的一堆花里胡哨的东西呢？”</p><p>女孩哀嚎着，手里剑丢出去很难回收，不舍得撒金粉镶水钻的漂亮武器就这么一去不复返，井野把它们都收集在盒子里。从结果上说，确实像鹿丸猜的那样，留在家里生锈。</p><p>“那你买它们的意义是什么？”</p><p>“拥有啊！拥有最重要！”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>正在为每个月水电外卖费攒钱的中忍表示可以结束话题了。</p><p>两分钟后，丁次背着侧兜都塞满棒棒糖的双肩包出现在集合地。</p><p>木叶门卫室前有水泥垒的两层矮阶，鹿丸坐在上面，摸着缠紧绷带的脚踝，见井野蹦蹦哒哒，每十秒望一次门口，心情复杂。</p><p>距离出发前五分钟，木叶大门终于迎来第四位队员。</p><p> </p><p>在井野发出尖锐的叫声前，鹿丸正倚着门卫室的墙打瞌睡。</p><p>“怎么是你！”</p><p>被吓得一激灵的忍者侧歪着滑倒，一双忍者鞋进入视线，然后是裸露的小腿，再往上，黑褐色短裤和白色宽领训练服。</p><p>“哦……日向。”</p><p>鹿丸耷拉着困倦的眼皮，瓮声瓮气道。</p><p>忍者可以使用查克拉调节自身体温，只有他这种常年缺魔的忍者才会追着四季屁股定时更换衣物。</p><p>宁次找到睡意朦胧，哈气连天的中忍领队，“任务书我看过了，现在出发吗？”</p><p>“嗯，走吧。”鹿丸拍了拍屁股的灰，看眼大脑宕机的井野，意味深长地问宁次，“喜欢玫瑰花味的眼罩吗？”</p><p>“鹿-丸-我要把这袋子巧克力全塞进你的嘴里。”</p><p>脸蛋涨红的井野喉咙里嘶嘶漏着气，撸起袖子三步并两步追上被脚伤拖累的发小，左右开弓，恶狠狠地掐着对方的耳朵摇晃。</p><p>“井野你不要再欺负鹿丸了。”丁次说着，剥开第四块水果糖放进嘴里。</p><p>“是他骗我！”</p><p>“是你自己笨。”鹿丸反驳。</p><p>“今天我就凿开你的脑子，看看两百智商的蛋白质有什么不一样。”井野的声音愤怒且有穿透力，整个森林都回荡着她的誓言。</p><p>阿斯玛曾经想过不下三十种方式，甚至打算定制一杆喷水枪，在新生代猪鹿蝶闹成一团时，狠狠地喷上去，或者强力胶布，堵住总是咎由自取的鹿丸，说话不经脑子的井野和食物粉碎机的丁次，三个人的嘴。</p><p>最后，阿斯玛买了副耳塞。</p><p>宁次青白色的虹膜凝视着演剧似得三人，紧抿的嘴唇绷成直线，不清楚这种打闹除了浪费时间，还有什么其他意义。</p><p>鹿丸已经提交了出村证明，他只需要签字就算正式执行任务。</p><p>从门卫室出来，宁次无视吵闹的三人组，调整了挎包肩带，径直跳上木叶森林边缘最近的一棵树。</p><p>“啊，日向，我脚崴了，咱们要走大路。”</p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>14</p><p>傍晚，众人于某山脚处停止前进。</p><p>水之国潮气重，夜晚降温后或多或少都结了层冰，一脚踩不稳能滑出半米远，加上天黑后可视范围减少，处处是危险。</p><p>宁次站在树梢开启白眼环视四周，对着树下做了个安全的手势，鹿丸点头，“今晚就在这里露宿吧。”</p><p>野外扎营是忍者学院的基础课程，趁着还有些光亮，众人三两下清出一片临时休息用的营地。</p><p>如纲手预计的那样，鹿丸的脚在通过火之国边境时就已经消肿，他坐在丁次扛来的树桩上，更换了新的固定绷带，原地蹦几下试了试感觉，长时间跳跃或奔跑可能不行，为晚饭添点彩头绰绰有余。</p><p>烧完驱虫草，四人围圈对坐，各自整理着行囊。</p><p>水源在六点钟方向，当然是白眼发现的，井野收集了空掉的水囊稍后补给存储，丁次从他巨大无比的双肩包里掏出一口锅和四份一次性碗勺，鹿丸正在根据今天的进度规划明天行程，不经意间抬头，宁次刚好撕开一袋兵粮丸。</p><p>“日向……你晚上要吃这个吗？”丁次的食物雷达比鹿丸更早注意到宁次的动作，他想也没想就大刺刺地问道。</p><p>宁次面露疑惑，但还是把装兵粮丸的袋子伸到丁次面前，认真地说道，“你可以吃。”</p><p>“噗哈哈哈——”</p><p>听到笑声，长发忍者转头，鹿丸一手捂脸一手捂肚子，笑得膝盖的任务材料都掉在地上。</p><p>“我说啊，日向，”鹿丸敲了敲丁次的锅，“能在看见这个之后还吃兵粮丸，你哈哈哈哈……”</p><p>听出半吊子笑声里的嘲讽，宁次皱眉，脸上降温的速度比山里都快。他寒着结块的脸，看鹿丸用得意的，甚至带着点炫耀的口味介绍胖忍者鲜为人知的称号，行走的美食地图。</p><p>“五大国但凡记载入册的美食特产，丁次全都知道——今晚我们吃什么？”</p><p>丁次正把他掏空的挎包拿给女孩当坐垫，听到鹿丸的话，嘿嘿笑着抹了抹嘴，“水之国边缘的兔子最好吃，冬天的话，建议烤着吃。”</p><p>“烤兔子，超棒！”井野开心地举手。</p><p>鹿丸笑到一半突然愣住，“烤兔子？那你带锅干什么？”</p><p>“煮夜宵啊。”</p><p>被发小语气里的理所应当打败，鹿丸耸耸肩，重新转向宁次，“就是这么回事，一起吃烤肉吧。”</p><p>宁次皱眉，用一种看白痴的眼神看着三人，半吊子的队友果然也是半吊子，竟然会浪费时间在这种事上。</p><p>没指望宁次像鸣人当初那样闪着星星眼尖叫加入他们，鹿丸摆摆手，和丁次讨论抓兔子的事情。</p><p>井野离开营地打水，丁次使用倍化术砍柴。</p><p>“那就麻烦日向你留守了。”鹿丸抖掉身上撕绷带的碎屑，把常用的忍具包缠在腿上，调整了位置后离开。</p><p> </p><p>夕阳余晖照耀着森林，但残余的温度已经无法抵抗寒夜大军。</p><p>原来今天有晚霞。</p><p>鹿丸想。他正躺在坑底，继膝盖受伤后，脚踝受伤，现在又因为追赶兔子摔进山沟——</p><p>爬是能爬得上去，甚至不需要在脚底汇聚查克拉。但鹿丸没有任何动作，一直维持着跌倒的姿势。</p><p>倒不是叒受伤了，掉进土坑，不需要特地仰头，目光平视，被晚霞染红的天和云自然地落进视线里。</p><p>到底可以躺多久？</p><p>他想无止境地这样躺下去，但晚饭还没有着落，水之国的任务也需要继续，同时，由远及近的脚步声告诉他时间到了。</p><p>“你在干什么。”站在山沟边缘的宁次问道，声音比鹿丸身底下的石块都硬。</p><p>从坑底角度看，缺少瞳孔的白眼睛和天上的云相似度极高。</p><p>“啊……偷懒？”</p><p>高马尾忍者笑着爬起身，抖掉泥土和枯叶，一副被抓包懊恼的模样，“你怎么来了？营地那边呢？”</p><p>“有山中在。”</p><p>说话间，鹿丸已经三两下跳回地面。</p><p>宁次垂眸，目光落在对方多少还是不太灵活的脚上，无意识地眯起眼，那张缺少血色，假笑过度的脸，怎么看都惹人恼火。</p><p>“跟我走。”</p><p>“去哪儿？我还要抓兔子。”</p><p>“就是抓兔子。”</p><p> </p><p>有白眼的帮助，四只肥美异常的野兔被提着耳朵带到营地附近的溪边。</p><p>宁次用柔拳打晕兔子后，终于用尽了他的知识储备，再往前全是空白的未知领域。</p><p>“你是打算用数兔毛的方式锻炼眼力吗？”</p><p>对上那双能凝出冰晶的眼睛，鹿丸扬了扬下巴，冬风可比人冷多了。</p><p>他撸起袖子，在河滩找了块石头当小凳，食指和中指挑开腰后的忍具包，摸出一片特制的薄刀片，放血扒皮，手法娴熟地将生命加工成食物。</p><p>宁次新奇地看着鹿丸的一举一动，不自觉越靠越近，直到吓着以为背后没人的忍者。</p><p>“天……我差点又毁了你一件衣服。”</p><p>鹿丸心有余悸地倒吸气，如果没回头，继红薯后，那块带血的皮毛将会为白上衣增添新的色彩。</p><p>本以为宁次是来搭手帮忙的，但那人只是离远了些，一直看着他把四只兔子全部处理完。</p><p>他是特地来当监工的吗？</p><p>鹿丸有种回到家里被吉乃逼盯着吃饭的错觉。</p><p>结束了血腥的屠宰，鹿丸用冰冷的溪水洗干净了双手，拎着装在袋子里处理过的肉，招呼看热闹的小少爷回营地。</p><p>宁次看眼残余的骸骨，闻到了和自己擦肩而过的忍者身上淡淡的血腥味。</p><p> </p><p>丁次已经架起火堆，还用苦无剔好了烤签，一个小时后，食物的香气盘旋在营地上空，一把香辛料撒上去，众人皆发出迷醉的叹息。</p><p>“井野，你的巧克力吃光了吗？”</p><p>想到特地买了两种口味打算和雏田一起分享的巧克力，井野再度进入疯丫头模式，“丁次你也笑我！”</p><p>“我才和鹿丸不一样。”胖忍者接过巧克力，隔着包装纸掰碎后撒在烤熟的兔肉上，可可的香气让美味程度又上升一个档次。</p><p>在凯班，修行是主旋律，他们很少花费大量时间制作食物。补充兵粮丸后，大家会在营地继续做修行，李每发明一个奇怪的训练方法，都会各方推广，除了凯老师和鸣人，没人吃下安利。</p><p>“和我们组队，别的不能保证，口福是肯定有的。”鹿丸坐在宁次身边说道。</p><p>“奈良……”</p><p>“心动了吗？我可不会和你换队友——”</p><p>“你肉没了。”</p><p>“诶、什么，丁次！你竟然吃我的肉！”</p><p>“有福同享有饭同吃，”丁次大口地咀嚼着食物，“好兄弟，一辈子。”</p><p>鹿丸翻白眼，三两下吃完手中烤肉，冲过去抢丁次的一大把肉串。</p><p>为了方便携带，调味料都是干粉，装在小塑料袋里。井野正提着透明袋的一角往兔肉上抖调料，遭发小们抢食的牵连，半袋盐撒了上去。</p><p>“瞧你俩干的好事！”</p><p>山中势力宣布加入混战。</p><p>宁次隔着跳动的火光看着猪鹿蝶的欢闹，仿佛在看另一个世界。</p><p> </p><p>15</p><p>太阳在不知不觉间收拢了全部光辉，夜里的山开始起雾。</p><p>饭后，四人商量守夜顺序，阿斯玛的教育是谦让女性，所以开始的一班永远是井野。</p><p>“可以吧？”鹿丸望向有着打妹不良记录的宁次，这么大一男人，不至于和女孩抢吧？</p><p>从实力看，让单体战斗力最弱的井野先值班，宁次认为是合理的安排，他不清楚奈良用那双黑眼睛在试探自己什么。</p><p>最后顺序是井野，丁次，鹿丸，宁次，宁次负责天亮前最黑暗的时刻，极大利用白眼。</p><p>“抱歉，白天有时间，我们会让你休息的。”</p><p>宁次无所谓，合理的安排他都会服从。</p><p>敲定后，除了守夜的井野，其他人都抓紧休息。</p><p> </p><p>“嘶嘶……”</p><p>是一种很细微的声音。</p><p>确认了声音不是耳鸣或幻听，长发忍者警惕地睁眼，同时瞬间激活白眼，四周顿时清晰如白昼。</p><p>营地外的草丛里，宁次看到一条黑纹蛇以极其扭曲的姿态翻滚，粗长的尾巴不断拍打地面，头颅诡异地折叠，最后抽搐死亡。</p><p>而在这之后，黑纹仿佛活物，一寸寸离开已经静止不动的蛇尸，在地上蜿蜒爬行，被火光照射也不改路线，最后和漆黑的影子融为一体。</p><p>火堆后，鹿丸松开食指。</p><p>注意到宁次起身，鹿丸诧异地眨了眨黑亮的眼睛，“抱歉，吵醒你了……”</p><p>他的声音很轻，夜风一刮就能吹散。</p><p>宁次揉揉太阳穴，收起白眼，在背包里摸出表盘。距离换班时间还剩半个小时。其他人还在沉睡，看见女孩戴脸上的眼罩，他似乎明白了什么。</p><p>水之国，怪不得。</p><p>知晓自己是为了保护雏田的眼睛以替代品的身份出任务，无力感坠着困意涌上胸腔，压迫得宁次连呼吸都力不从心。他扶着脖子抻了抻僵硬的肩膀，已经没了再睡的心情。</p><p>鹿丸掰断几根捡来的树枝丢进火堆里，确保这团热度不会减弱，火堆上的煮锅咕噜噜地冒泡，熬烂的食物融化在汤汁中，散发着诱人的香气，如果装盘出售，会卖出很棒的业绩。</p><p>“丁次煮的夜宵。”鹿丸解释，在征问对方意见后，小心盛了碗热气腾腾的肉汤。</p><p>宁次一边喝汤一边看鹿丸擦拭苦无，那个能支撑着奈良查克拉耗尽后仍逃脱数回合的百宝袋终于露出全貌。</p><p>两团钢线，一卷起爆符，两片薄型苦无，三个手里剑和两管信号弹。</p><p>火光把忍者的脸颊烤得微红，黑色虹膜也镀了层橘光，正因为没有三百六十度视角，专注的每一件事物都会映在眼睛里。</p><p>宁次想起了雪花球，装着一切能具象化的美好事物，轻轻晃动，就会大片的碎光流动。</p><p>“不合胃口吗？”</p><p>“很好喝。”</p><p>高马尾少年慢慢地眨着眼睛，似乎在辨认这句赞美的真伪。</p><p>“你好像做什么都不发声音。”</p><p>以为结束话题的宁次微微一震，花了数十秒才调匀错乱的呼吸，“嗯……习惯了。”</p><p>“是吗。”鹿丸说完，继续保养忍具。</p><p>听到对方随意的答复，宁次心中莫名失落。</p><p>两人直到换班都没再说话。</p><p>也许是柴火烧裂的噼啪声太过催眠，鹿丸没多久就困意浓烈，视线模糊，最后思维消散。</p><p>黎明前的山林又黑又冷。</p><p>宁次看眼躲在外套下蜷缩成一团的鹿丸，又看眼歪在丁次肩膀上酣睡的井野，比血缘还牢固的羁绊让他感到窒息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>16</p><p>木叶正门，身穿绿色忍术夹克的络腮胡上忍正在抽烟，目光牢牢盯着森林入口，直到有身影飞快蹿出，绷紧的脸颊才略有松懈，喉咙发着短促的笑声。</p><p>“阿斯玛老师！”</p><p>井野对村口的迎接无比惊喜，速度不减反增，像个会唱歌的小鸟，欢快地撞进老师怀里。</p><p>阿斯玛掐走嘴里的烟蒂，倒退两步稳住身形，哈哈大笑着接住井野，没让岌岌可危的烟灰弄脏女孩花瓣似的脸蛋。</p><p>他用空闲的另一只手摸了摸井野的头，深邃的黑眼睛扫视着后面紧跟的丁次和鹿丸，在和后者对视时，年轻的中忍心领神会地露出笑容，“任务成功完成。”</p><p>“干得不错。”</p><p>亲眼确定学生们的安全，阿斯玛踏实了心，继而想要进一步了解任务详情。</p><p>事实上管不住嘴巴的女孩已经开始讲述他们遭遇雾隐村忍者的事。</p><p>络腮胡男人听着充满主观色彩的冒险故事，对已经能独立完成B级任务的忍者们给予肯定。</p><p>对口头奖赏不是很满意的胖忍者明示地拍了拍肚皮，“阿斯玛老师，我们忙着赶路还没吃午饭呢。”</p><p>“臭小子们，走吧，请你们吃饭。”</p><p>比起对待井野，阿斯玛揉丁次脑袋的手法明显粗暴，指节粗大覆着厚茧的手掌像爬犁，鹿丸也被翻得乱糟糟，蹙着眉毛拆了头发重新扎马尾辫。</p><p>阿斯玛摸了摸遭嫌弃拍开的手，看向任务小队的第四名成员，“宁次，你也一起。”</p><p>白衣忍者上身微微鞠躬，语气恭顺，“请容我拒绝。”</p><p>“嗯？你一会儿有事吗？没事就来吧。”</p><p>“承蒙关照，接下来我要去训练场。”</p><p>签完入村记录的井野捂着嘴发出惊呼，“天啊日向，你不累的吗？”</p><p>宁次用白色的眼球淡淡扫过众人，随后停在年长于自己的阿斯玛身上，“那么，先告辞了。”</p><p>阿斯玛点了点头。</p><p>鹿丸双手插兜踱步到老师身侧，看着长发忍者离开，发出意味深长的感慨，“诶……果然是日向家养出来的小少爷。”</p><p>“是你们太不尊敬长辈了。”趁着烟卷没全燃尽，阿斯玛连吸两口。</p><p>鹿丸挥了挥鼻子前面的二手烟，“但那家伙太刻意了吧？才大我们一岁，理都不理。”</p><p>“在日向，一岁足够天差地别了。”</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>因为父亲是三代火影，阿斯玛多少要比其他忍者知道些宗分家发生的事，靠出生顺序决定命运什么的，他自己都觉得荒谬，更不会向他的学生传达，所以阿斯玛换了另一种解释。</p><p>“鹿丸你和井野只差一天出生，你觉得你们一样吗？”</p><p>不敢想象话痨的自己或懒散的井野，少年缩着脖子，搂紧衣服，只想快点找个暖和地儿吃饭。</p><p>阿斯玛带学生们去的是商店街一家新开的牛丼屋，鹿丸进门前瞥眼橱柜树立的写有“开店大酬宾”“全场八折送饮品”“会员充五百赠一百”字样荧光板，不由得为老师的经济状况担忧。</p><p>丁次每到一家新店无论店面大小都会以一种美食家的使命感，严谨地研究菜单，认真程度不亚于阅读任务材料。</p><p>井野就随意多了，看见招牌推荐就决定了，对她来说，继续把任务全程讲给老师听更重要。</p><p>至于鹿丸，除了亲子丼，什么都可以。</p><p>店内暖气充足，窗玻璃的水雾也被烘得干干净净。</p><p>鹿丸一边用热毛巾擦手，一边听井野兴致勃勃地讲述这些天的经历，离开时太阳已经垂到木叶山顶。他把印有奈良家徽的浅绿色外套拉链一口气拉到脖颈，双手也插进口袋，不让寒风有机可乘。</p><p>有一说一，作为队友，日向确实可靠。</p><p>同期十二忍，他最不想与日向为敌，抛开本就开挂的硬实力，日向在任务中表现的临场应变和心理素质，稳得完全不像个刚从忍者学院毕业一年半的人。</p><p>想到自己和日向的另一层关系，鹿丸丧气地皱眉，结果吸了口寒风，又连打两个喷嚏。</p><p>“鹿丸你就不能拿点儿查克拉保暖吗？”</p><p>“太麻烦了，我宁愿多穿几件。”鹿丸揉着鼻子说，正好他也有段时间没见到老爸老妈了。</p><p>取些冬衣吧。</p><p>打定主意，和伙伴分别后，鹿丸哆哆嗦嗦回了奈良家。</p><p>门铃按了三遍没人应，鹿丸庆幸自己因为懒，一直没把老家钥匙从钥匙扣上摘掉。</p><p>“老妈我回来了——”</p><p>钥匙插进锁孔时，鹿丸动作一顿，察觉到门是反锁的，玄关干干净净，俩人都不在。</p><p>他从鞋柜里拿出拖鞋，心里不住嘀咕本该在家看报和看电视的夫妻俩大冬天去哪瞎逛。</p><p>房间还是原来的摆设，少年在床底翻出行李箱，心不在焉地装着衣服。越想越不对劲，他走出卧室，手指摸着扶梯下楼，捻了捻指尖存在感细弱的浮尘，又看了眼不沾一滴水的厨槽，老妈喜爱的水仙不见了，电闸也都是关闭的，冰箱更不用说，空空荡荡，一看就做足了长期离开的准备。</p><p>有条不紊，说明事情还有余地，没告诉他，说明俩人去的地方他能联络得上。</p><p>天才立刻联想到离家前频繁出现的访客，拿起电话熟练地按下鹿山老家的号码。</p><p>“嘟嘟……喂您好，奈良家。”</p><p> “老妈！”</p><p> “臭小子……你回家了？”</p><p>“取点东西，族里情况很糟吗？”</p><p>话筒传来一阵嘈杂，对面换成了鹿久。</p><p>一直致力于培养儿子自主思维能力的上忍班班长没有隐瞒，入秋后，森林药鹿数量锐减，起初族里认定是偷猎，多次加强森林结界，同时关注黑市的鹿角售卖，但鹿的数量持续减少，外界也没有相关药物流出。</p><p>在巡林加强后，终于出现了目击者。</p><p>有白色的人在吃鹿。</p><p>鹿久介入调查后，确定了是不明来源的白色孢子快速增殖成酷似成年男性的形状通过进食药鹿来获取能量。</p><p>纲手一直看重奈良家的鹿和药，如果影能保证胜率，奈良家就是存活率。鹿山已经彻底封锁，族人连日翻山，处理那些藏在土里以及树洞里的外来植物。</p><p>“数量太多，我和你妈新年可能回不去。”</p><p>鹿丸抬头看眼墙上的日历，后知后觉已经进入十二月份，“啊……没关系。”</p><p>“你妈会给你寄年糕，有麻烦就去找你丁座叔或者亥一叔，阿斯玛说你又执行任务了？”</p><p>鹿丸卷着电话线，嘴角翘起，“大成功。”</p><p>“那就好。”</p><p>电话换人后，吉乃碎碎念着儿子的衣食住行，“和邻居们好好打过招呼了吗？”</p><p>“唔……姑且。”</p><p>“姑且？别告诉我你还给人家添麻烦了！”</p><p>“那倒没有，我隔壁住的……算了，我会去打招呼的，你放心。”</p><p>鹿丸用脖子夹着话筒，身体紧贴墙壁下滑，双腿盘坐在地板上，听老妈柴米油盐的叮嘱，思绪飘到那个连门牌都不挂的家伙身上。</p><p>“——回答呢？”</p><p> “是，我知道啦，按时吃饭，规律作息……”喊口号似得复述了老妈的话，鹿丸在最后加上一句“婆婆妈妈烦死了”，远隔千里点炸了吉乃，电话一阵忙音，估计话筒被捏爆了。</p><p>“呼……”像是电池耗尽，鹿丸用手背揉了揉额头，长舒口气。</p><p>回到木叶公寓，他整理了需要清洗的衣物，这次没有忘记背包，从屋里出来时，手上拿着洗衣液和硬币，怀里抱着脏衣篓，空不出多余的手，只能勾着右脚关门。</p><p>一阵冷风跨过栏杆吹进衣领，他在走廊打个寒战，小跑钻进楼梯，三两步爬到楼顶洗衣房。</p><p>没料到洗衣机全在使用中，年轻的忍者逐个扫视，发现一台进入甩干模式的机器，便坐在房间里供人等待的矮凳上，双腿叠交，手肘拄着膝盖，下巴垫在掌心，百无聊赖地看着投币口上方的红色闪光灯。</p><p>“诶？奈良。”</p><p>一道清亮的女声自门口传来，鹿丸维持拄下巴的姿势扭头，半掀眼皮，看见一身居家服的少女，哈欠卡在嘴里不上不下。</p><p>鹿丸见过天天，从台阶一跃而下的小丫头抱着大卷轴跑得风风火火，也就没打招呼。</p><p>当时他还怀疑凯班承包了这栋公寓。</p><p>“晚上好。”</p><p>“哦、好……洗衣服是吧，我这就收……”</p><p>天天左脚绊右脚地走进洗衣房，回忆起脑补过度的雪后小故事，她很难直视对方乌黑的眼睛。</p><p>鹿丸看着手忙脚乱的天天，狐疑地皱眉，“哦，帮大忙了。”</p><p>也许是有过被同一个疯女人暴打的交情？两人接下来的谈话还算融洽，鹿丸倒洗衣液时，随口说了句早先任务的事，准备离开的忍具少女放下衣篓突然冲到他面前，“宁次前几天被抽调，你就是那个指名要他的领队？”</p><p>鹿丸摸着脖子倒退半步，迟疑地点头，虽然是纲手选的人，但他确实要求白眼的帮助。</p><p>“天啊，你怎么能……你们两个……”</p><p>有对象就可以这么为所欲为吗？</p><p>女孩意味深长地看着身旁黑发少年，涉及家族的事，宁次很少会说，就算介绍房子的是她，也不清楚其离家的缘由。</p><p>同居邻居，说到底就是一堵墙的事。</p><p>天天的眼睛里迸发的光恨不得带着倒刺刮下一层糖皮，惊得鹿丸脊背发凉，硬币差点从指缝掉在地上。</p><p>被盯得有些发毛，少年拢了拢头发，提起四楼爬山虎。</p><p>“是葡萄藤，我种的，秋天你可以和宁次一起吃。”女孩最后几个音节意味深长，离开的眼神也怪怪的。</p><p>鹿丸茫然地扶着洗衣机。</p><p>一个两个，凯班怎么都是怪人？</p><p> </p><p>17</p><p>清晨，寒冬的训练场铺满白霜。</p><p>凯叼着口哨站在休息区，等学生们放完毛巾水杯，吹哨子发号施令，“两公里热身，最后一个回来的绕训练场再加一圈。”</p><p>话音刚落，三人不分先后冲出去，踩碎一地结霜枯草。</p><p>木叶苍兽指定的热身路线包括了山区街巷和浅溪，跑了一年多的下忍们轻车熟路。</p><p>李是第一个回来的，他站在终点前假装跌倒，成功获得了加训的荣誉，天天一直很感谢队友不正常的热情。</p><p>一只忍鸟飞到覆盖绿色紧身衣的手臂，爪子系着一卷纸条。看完内容，凯交代学生们自由训练，他需要暂时离开。</p><p>话是如此，宁次早已开始自己的特训，像柔拳这种日向家秘不外宣的忍法，凯能做的有限，全靠个人钻研，因此有宗家做领路人格外重要。</p><p>长发忍者抓一把石子撒向空中，激活白眼，八卦阵自脚底浮现，双手快速舞动，不断去接掉落的石块，四秒后，视觉盲区的石块噼啪滚落。</p><p>接下来是豆子，尺寸越小遗漏的越多，等到米粒时，三分之二都撒在外面。如果数量叠加，遗漏的更多。</p><p>宁次手指微微使力，捏碎了豆粒的外衣，抬头看向本该在靶场练习投掷忍具的天天，青筋臌胀的白眼狰狞可怖。</p><p>盘坐在木桩上的少女唰地低头，极不自然地摆弄着兵器卷轴，尺寸种类各异的忍具噼里啪啦掉一地。</p><p>宁次白眸微眯，眼角收紧，以一种不太和善的眼神审视着举止怪异数日的队友，终于愿意分出几秒时间，“有事？”</p><p>“啊、没……就是，最近凯老师总开会，嗯，很少见。”天天从木桩上下来，指甲不停抠弄靶盘边缘的麻绳，眼神飘忽写满心虚。</p><p>宁次皱眉，决定再给队友一次机会，她的视线已经开始干扰自己的训练了，“实话。”</p><p>天天脸颊涨红，“我就一点点，真的一点点在意你和——”</p><p>“我知道！是中忍考试，凯老师肯定是被中忍考试召唤的！”做体能训练的李背着巨大石块蹒跚着过来，超负荷的肌肉筛糠似得抖，声音却异常洪亮，打断两人谈话。</p><p>天天马上改口，她还不至于和命过不去，“对，就是这样，去年也是十二月前后发布的考试公告……喂李你是不是扛太重了！哇小心脚底！”</p><p>结霜的地面本就偏滑，一脚踩在天天心虚散在地上的手里剑，西瓜头少年脸色迅速惨白，身体的本能让他双手撑地，巨石失去掌控，咚地落地后歪歪斜斜冲向宁次。</p><p>摩擦力缘故，巨石滚动速度不快，以宁次身手躲开轻而易举，甚至可以反复横跳几次。</p><p>但事情往往就是那么意外。</p><p>“轰——”</p><p>一声闷响穿透空气，卷起地面枯草层层散开，直径两米的巨石应声劈裂，接近宁次的一侧碎成大小不一的残块。</p><p>李和天天都愣住，两人目光聚在白色的人影上，尘土消散后，长发忍者捂住右腕，没来得及调动查克拉保护的拳头鲜血淋漓，指骨紫红。</p><p>“宁次！”</p><p>趴在地上的体术忍者手脚并用，眨眼蹿到受伤的队友面前，宁次挥开李关切的手，微微摇头，“我去处理一下。”</p><p>始作俑者垂着失落的粗眉毛，“抱歉……”</p><p>天天担忧地看着队友，“宁次他刚刚是不是走神了？”</p><p>双眼像喷泉一样喷射泪水的李握紧拳头，“我要用一千次倒立起身惩罚自己。”</p><p>休息区，宁次生硬地用清水冲洗着皮肉缝隙的砂土，腮帮子咬得绷紧，面色凝重。</p><p>倒不是伤势糟糕——</p><p>日向一族有个针对所有开眼的族人的规矩，非木叶本村举办的中忍考试禁止参加，是防止白眼泄漏的众多措施之一。而考试场地历年由五大隐村轮流主持，李所期待的一月考，宁次注定无缘。</p><p>一句保密就能轻易抹杀日夜辛苦的训练成果这让他没由来的感到气馁，甚至偶尔会想，如果没有这双眼睛会怎样。</p><p>“麻烦转告凯老师，我今天请假。”</p><p>“诶？伤得很重吗？”</p><p>宁次没有解释，简易包扎了右手，提着训练包离开第一训练场。</p><p> </p><p>回到没有家徽，没有白眼睛，没有一切日向痕迹的家里，宁次长叹口气，坐在玄关口不再想动。</p><p>只是简单冲洗又裹层纱布，不二次处理势必伤口粘连，宁次倚着墙允许自己大脑空白了十五个数字，然后闭眼深吸口气，起身去拿医疗箱。</p><p>不是什么大不了的重伤，也不必特地找医疗忍者治疗，宁次激活白眼，拿钳子慢慢挑着残余的石子。</p><p>他坐在窗边，时不时望着窗外的森林和山体，看不见村子让他感到安心。</p><p>像故意折磨自己一样，宁次花了半个小时清理手伤，又花了半个小时消毒，看着手指神经反射地抽动，迟钝地意识到，自己其实感觉得到痛。</p><p>“呜哇——”</p><p>窗外传来熟悉的惊呼，宁次抬头，隔着落地的玻璃看见阳台旁捂住嘴满脸肉疼的高马尾忍者，身边是一坨堆叠在栏杆上还未来得及摊平晾晒的棉被，卷曲着像个等待羽化的蛹。</p><p>宁次打开窗，看着耀眼的阳光，说出了鹿丸一直想听到的常规的邻里问候，“今天是个好天气。”</p><p>“现在是说这个的时候吗？你的手怎么了？”</p><p>因为走廊禁止晾晒，爬天台又费事，少年才选择阳台，结果隔壁还出现了吓人的一幕。</p><p>鹿丸看到的已经是进入包扎阶段的手，精密处理后没那么血肉模糊，只是他太了解医药，看见手腕到胳膊些许迸裂后的划痕，轻易就能逆推出直接遭受重创的指骨情况。</p><p>“一个意外。”</p><p>宁次说。</p><p>“您是徒手轰山了吗？”</p><p>“我听得出嘲讽。”</p><p>鹿丸无所谓地耸了耸肩，论刻薄话，眼前这位中忍考试的时候就十级满级了，他捏了捏耳垂，然后做个缠手的动作，“需要帮忙吗？”</p><p>“我可以应付。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>话说到这份上，再上赶着找不自在就是鸣人了，天才永远善于拿捏分寸，所以他哈着白气该干嘛干嘛。</p><p>虽然隔壁一副大清早就经历了很多的模样，但对鹿丸来说，这才刚起床，连头发都没扎，毛毛躁躁地披在肩上，像顶了个刺猬帽子，脸还印着枕头的痕迹，看人时目光带着几分没睡醒的茫然，让人不禁想问一句“这样子真的没问题吗？”之类的。</p><p>但当事人显然缺乏自知，甚至拿起电话点了份外卖。</p><p> </p><p>宁次关上窗，看眼挂钟，在天气没那么冷时，他还曾见过那人坐在阳台一人分饰两角下将棋，旁边煞有其事地放着计时器。</p><p>所以胜负是怎样判定的？</p><p>漫无目的地想着，负伤的忍者单手拾起搁置的绷带，用牙齿咬紧一端，一圈圈有条不紊地包住右手，最后贴上绷带固定搭扣。</p><p>隔绝了寒风，客厅被阳光晒得又暖又亮。</p><p>宁次赤脚盘坐在软垫上，缓慢闭眼，将面前的墙壁想象成一间储物室，可以把自己不愿看到的听到的回忆的事情统统装进去。</p><p>这种冥想是追求含蓄美的家族的必修课，也是宁次为数不多喜欢的，日向家教给他的东西。</p><p>呼吸放缓后，一切都趋于平静，包括胸腔里暴躁的，冲撞得他肋骨发疼的不甘。</p><p>“咚咚——咚咚咚——”</p><p>急促的敲门声吓醒了休眠的细胞，宁次被呛得咳嗽连连，眉头紧皱。他挑开锁链，气势汹涌，以拍死对方为目的猛地轰开，事实也确实让来者绊倒在地。</p><p>身穿白色厨衣的食餐厅小哥护着铁盒坐在地上磕磕巴巴地说，“您、您的外卖……”</p><p>“木叶公寓302奈良鹿丸？”</p><p>“是……”</p><p>宁次咬牙切齿，“在隔壁。”</p><p>恰好此时，听见声音的鹿丸也探出头，“我的馄饨吗？”</p><p>外卖小哥看了看俩人，又看了看门牌号，“哦、哦对不起打扰您了。”</p><p>“你是新来的？喏，钱数正好。”鹿丸拎着馄饨，他喜欢这家面汤分离的包装。</p><p>“嗯是的，多谢惠顾，我一会儿来取碗。”</p><p>鹿丸抱着瓷碗，夹着胳膊和对方挥了挥手，直到人消失才把视线放回已经愤怒到难以忽略的邻居身上。</p><p>“生气对伤口愈合不好。”</p><p>宁次倚在门上冷眼看着俩人互动，“你没资格说这话。”</p><p>鹿丸耸耸肩，敲了敲门牌，“谁让你不挂名字？”</p><p>木叶公寓格局两两对称，301和302的门牌并列，303和304并列，而前者两个门牌下只有[奈良]的名字，遇上粗心的送餐员很容易搞混。</p><p>平时也有外卖送错的情况，但宁次不常在家，鹿丸听见声音开门也就找到了。</p><p>“奈良你会做饭吧？”</p><p>“会啊。”</p><p>“既然会为什么要点外卖？”</p><p>本都打算回屋开动的鹿丸闻言，端着碗把身体从门缝里露出来，眨着黑亮的眼睛，以一种理所当然的语气道，“瞳术好用也没见你天天开啊。”</p><p>宁次认为鹿丸在狡辩，是偷换概念，于是双手环胸，借用对方的路数攻击回去，“你用查克拉做饭？”</p><p>鹿丸不明白平时挺寡淡一人今天怎么来兴致和他斗嘴——虽然是他先发起的，但自己真饿了，肚子都在咕噜噜地响。</p><p>为了结束话题，他大大方方地点头，“对，用查克拉做饭。”</p><p>鹿丸厚颜无耻的承认刷新了宁次的三观，第一次见人能懒得坦坦荡荡，一时竟想不出刻薄话怼回去。</p><p>看到小少爷吃瘪，鹿丸心满意足退回屋内，临关门前，又敲敲门牌，“你如果没时间我可以帮你弄。”</p><p>“外居的日向家不允许挂姓氏。”宁次语气烦躁地说道。</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>鹿丸卡在门缝，面带诧异。细想想，他确实没有在日向领地外看见他们族的标记，“是为了保密吗？”</p><p>正为这事烦心的宁次见那人脱口而出了正确答案，更生不悦，“总之，请你在订餐时务必和对方确认清楚，再有人敲错门……”</p><p>“你就替我吃了，好的，没问题，门牌您也随意，我先吃饭了。”</p><p>鹿丸接下宁次的话，摆出一个OK的手势，一副我懂我知道我现在很饿的表情，像坨软体动物裹着馄饨做的珍珠缩回蚌壳。</p><p>被曲解意思的宁次站在原地，沉默半天，想不通自己和松散过分的家伙较什么劲，但神奇的是，淤积在心底的怨气莫名变少了。</p><p>吵架解压这个道理，对只身至今，甚至共同进餐经验都少到可怜的日向宁次来说，还需要过很久才了解，那时他会发现，没人能在两百智商的打压下发挥完美，终于组织好逻辑再战时，对方又会嫌烦，笑嘻嘻地让他在别的地方讨足场子。</p><p>另一面，两颗馄饨一口热汤下肚，鹿丸被朴实的快乐击倒，发出满足的叹息。</p><p>缓解饥饿后，他往汤里倒了些白胡椒，舀着汤勺，回想短暂的“邻里纠纷”，嘴巴撇出法令纹，高抬下巴学起宁次的模样，“日向不允许挂牌子——啧，那家伙有那么听话吗？真是的……日向家也是，怕泄露秘密，干嘛还让族人搬出来……”</p><p>鹿丸自言自语地嘟囔着，又吞了颗馄饨。</p><p>奇怪的家族，奇怪的规矩。</p><p>他蹙着细挑的眉毛，无意识咬着嘴唇的皮，日向家肯定是不对劲的，不然雏田也好，宁次也罢，怎么一个个都不正常。更不对劲的是那些大人反而认为不正常是正常。包括他的老爹，鹿久对他们堂兄妹死斗这件事的态度竟然只一句“果然”，果然什么？什么果然？臭老头肯定知道些他不知道的事，阿斯玛老师也是。</p><p>天才在思维的漩涡里不断挣扎，最后懊恼地垂下肩膀。</p><p>啧，麻烦死了。满脑子日向的自己也不正常。</p><p> </p><p>18</p><p>外卖的事最终还是解决了，并不是鹿丸每次打电话都反复强调301的怪家伙不挂门牌——他确实这么干的，主要原因是他暂停了外卖行动。</p><p>吃腻是不可能的，这辈子都不会吃腻，懒人不配挑食。</p><p>正确答案是钱包不允许他继续快乐下去。</p><p>久违下厨的鹿丸望着空荡荡的冰箱，唉声叹气，赴刑场似得揣着钥匙离开家门，然后在菜市场，遇上了他以为这辈子都不会和这个地方扯上关系的人。</p><p> </p><p>经过数次失败，宁次已经会做简单饭菜了，训练结束后，他走进人声鼎沸的菜市场，寻找今晚该糟蹋的粮食。</p><p>一般情况他会选择土豆茄子西红柿这种基础简单无论怎样烹饪都不会太糟的食材，处理过的肉类也能应付，但活鱼活虾就要灵活让步了，至少现阶段还不能打赢对方。</p><p>今天的菠菜很新鲜，拿来熬汤正合适，萝卜家里还剩一根，要不要加个圆葱……算了，上次的煮汁简直毒药。</p><p>长发忍者边想边穿梭在各个摊位间，价格种类新鲜度，白眼三百六十度视角的便利就在此刻体现得淋漓尽致。</p><p>鹿丸看见日向时，对方正弯腰挑卷心菜，而且还是货比三家后选择了最物美价廉的一家，用白眼挖出堆放在中层的球形蔬菜，表皮光滑无损伤，一看就是完美卷心菜。</p><p>这……我去……</p><p>鹿丸二话不说掐自己一下，很疼，不是梦。</p><p>搞什么鬼？不是他偏见，日向那种讲究门面的家族，族里少爷吃饭难道不该吃一口扔一口，白菜吃芯，海鱼吃籽，草莓啃尖吗？</p><p>真的，那一刻，日向宁次在他心目中的高冷形象塌了，而且是粉碎性崩塌，这什么骨灰级市场大妈水准，烟火味太浓了。</p><p>他艰难地闭上眼，不愿相信这个事实，正打算偷偷溜走时，结账付款的宁次反而看见了他，并直直向他走来。</p><p>要被灭口了。</p><p>对方走到面前时，颅内地震的鹿丸连墓志铭都想好了，只求待会下手利落给个痛快。</p><p>然后宁次捡了俩土豆装在袋子里。</p><p>……嗯？</p><p>鹿丸后退两步，提着干巴巴的喉咙，试探地挤出两个字，“日向？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>对方淡淡应了一句，扭头又要求加块姜。</p><p>土豆是好土豆，姜也是好姜，看得鹿丸都没忍住跟着掏钱。</p><p>“谢谢惠顾。”</p><p>店家爽快地把两个袋子分别交给俩人。</p><p>拎着沉甸甸的食材，鹿丸心情复杂，乌黑的眼珠子一瞬不转地盯着那人的侧脸，试图找到鸣人作恶的证据。</p><p>“有话就说。”</p><p>“唔、有点意外，原来你是这样的人。”</p><p>宁次停住脚步，“什么样的人？”</p><p>“……精打细算？”</p><p>白眼少年喉咙发出短促的轻笑，显然从鹿丸纠结的脸上读出其他更真实的讯息，他无法容忍价格虚高和滥竽充数的食材，只是单纯对超过应有价格的支出感到不满，没兴趣为那些不入流的小伎俩付账。</p><p>闻言，鹿丸拿手摸了摸额头，又撸了撸头顶，茫然看向四周，等到大脑掉线重连后，自嘲地长出口气。</p><p>什么嘛，还是那种高傲过头的性格。</p><p>买菜而已，被商贩的花言巧语骗购了难吃或价高的东西太平常了，这人竟然会认为是种冒犯，果然还是那个头发丝都由自尊心组成的家伙。</p><p>鹿丸拎着土豆一摇一晃走在宁次身边，“你想不想买西红柿？”</p><p>长发少年看眼满脸狡黠的邻居，安静地等着下文。</p><p>“我们一起买菜吧！”</p><p>没人不喜欢物美价廉。</p><p> </p><p>市场的过道并不宽敞，并肩而行常会遇上不得不给逆行人让路的情况，这时宁次和鹿丸就会微微侧身，尽量靠近，留出通行的空间。</p><p>“你今晚要做什么？”</p><p>“炒鸡蛋炒萝卜炒香菇和菠菜汤。”宁次说道。</p><p>“你喜欢吃炒菜？”</p><p>“我只会炒菜。”</p><p>“……是吗、说起来，我还没试过萝卜炒香菇，好吃吗？”</p><p>“是分开炒。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“三菜一汤。”</p><p>“……哦。”</p><p>鹿丸缩了缩脖子，把衣领的拉链拉到最高，挡住了下巴和鼻子，不准备再让这张嘴出来惹事。</p><p>虽然原因不一样，但今天之后，</p><p>日向宁次注定在他心里下神坛了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>19</p><p>连日积云把天空遮得严严实实，像倒勾着一个巨大的没有边际的龟壳，摇摇欲坠，打个喷嚏就能震塌。</p><p>好无聊，不想下棋。</p><p>鹿丸双手搭在桌面，整个人黏在桌上，精神低靡，像条飘在海面时日无多的翻车鱼。</p><p>翻来覆去就那几个战术，记不清搬家后多久没和自己以外的人对战，他惆怅地吐口气，生平第一次对将棋感到厌烦。</p><p>没料过自己有一天也会拿电视剧当消遣，鹿丸闭眼四处摸着茶几下的遥控器，却意外摸到一本四角尖尖的新书。</p><p>“这是……”</p><p>神色迟疑地抽出那本书，记忆随之回潮，是他喜欢的作者的夏季刊，当初首刷错过了，搬家前后才买到再版，只是刚好出任务没来得及看。</p><p>找到人生意义，少年跳进沙发，拿掉书腰，嗅了嗅纸张独有的朽味，嘴巴不由自主地咧出笑容。</p><p>内容一如既往得有趣，两个尸体，互为凶手，逻辑也很完整，鹿丸一口气看到天黑，感觉日子充实饱满，就差一个瓜，皮薄瓤红又大又甜的西瓜。</p><p>鹿丸挪了挪坐僵的屁股，望着天花板咂咂嘴。</p><p>小说的时间线在夏天，侦探边流汗边吃着冰镇西瓜的场景实在勾人食欲。遗憾的是——</p><p>忍者枕在靠背的脑袋歪向落地窗，表情悲愤。</p><p>越得不到越想要。</p><p>他开始明白丁次对食物的执着了。</p><p>玄关传来轻脆的开锁声。</p><p>鹿丸捋了捋在沙发上滚乱的头发，脚趾连忙勾着踢进茶几下的拖鞋去开门。</p><p>走廊里，宁次背着训练包，灰扑扑的衣服一看就是刚结束训练，正要关门，瞧见旁边钻出一颗挤满笑容的菠萝头，“等会去买菜吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“带我一个！”</p><p>宁次对明晃晃的蹭白眼举动倍感无奈，起初是几次偶遇，逐渐演变成每天算着他训练回来，因为没有干涉到自己的时间安排就随那家伙去了。</p><p>另一边，鹿丸也心知肚明所谓的组队买菜是他耍赖皮仗着人家不理会的半强迫行为，如果对方出门时自己还在磨蹭，鹿丸笃定那人百分之一百不会等自己，所以他几乎是按照训练水准飞速换上衣裤外套，然后拎着钥匙到走廊堵人。</p><p>出来得过早，又没厚脸皮到催人快出门，鹿丸蹲走廊里无聊地玩着靴子上的绑带，毛绳快被玩秃了301才传来动静。</p><p>宁次用一件浅白色的斜襟长袖代替了穿脏的训练服，腰上系着暗褐色长褂，半干的发丝披散，飘着股不属于任何一种常见香氛的味道，鹿丸动了动鼻子，有点凉还有点甜。</p><p>看着邻居的新造型，他挑了挑眉毛，“为什么是裙子？”</p><p>“这不是裙子。”宁次义正言辞道，对鹿丸从头裹到脚，恨不得戳俩洞把脑袋一同罩进去的行动不便又臃肿难看的羽绒服也颇具微词，但是日向家修养不允许他对别人的着装评头论足，包括那对瓜头师徒的河童服。</p><p>“嗯……好吧，你就没有件艳色的衣服吗？”鹿丸双手插兜率先走进楼梯，并不在乎对方给出的答案，而宁次也确实没有回答他这个无聊的问题。</p><p> </p><p>两人来到热闹的食材市场，还没进门就看见外围的水果摊摆了五颗绿油油的西瓜。</p><p>鹿丸只一眼便挪不动脚。</p><p>太幸运了吧。</p><p>但他很快陷入新的苦恼，不说味道如何，冬天的西瓜价格昂贵，且只论个出售。</p><p>比脑袋还大的瓜一个人无论如何都吃不完，花大价格又要丢一部分实在不甘心，可为了回本强撑着吃光，最后闹得肚子疼又有点本末倒置。</p><p>见宁次停下脚步，对自己投以问询的目光，鹿丸收起恋恋不舍的视线，深吸口寒气，冻得发红的脸蛋换上往日笑嘻嘻的不正经模样，“没事，就是觉得这个季节很少见。”</p><p>白眼的目光只停留两秒就转向其他地方。</p><p>鹿丸双手插兜跟在后面，心想喝罐装西瓜汁也一样。</p><p>因为走神，买肉时，店家装了足足五公斤的鸡胸肉，习惯以宁次马首是瞻，无脑付钱的鹿丸被手上惊人的重量吓到。</p><p>呜啊，这够他吃半个月了。鹿丸偷瞟一眼宁次，对方眼神也一言难尽，仿佛在怀疑暴食会不会传染。</p><p>“高蛋白低脂质哈哈……哈哈哈……”</p><p>鸡胸肉泛滥后，晚饭的菜谱也不得不做出相应改变，拎了堆计划外的食材，鹿丸一点胃口都没有。</p><p>离开市场前又经过门口的水果摊，鹿丸咬着下嘴唇反复磨蹭，还是想吃皮薄汁多的真正西瓜。</p><p>宁次看眼摆在架子上标注单个出售的西瓜，又看眼装傻充愣的鹿丸，如果没有白眼的三百六十度视角，这人肯定就装傻充愣糊弄过去了。</p><p>“一半能吃完吗？”</p><p>“唔？”</p><p>对十斤鸡胸肉头疼的鹿丸抬头，见宁次在说西瓜，下意识点了点头。</p><p>然后宁次便去和店家交涉，一颗纹路清晰，形状圆润的西瓜被一刀两半，刀刃刚切开瓜皮，绿色的西瓜应声裂开，听声音就知道又脆又甜。</p><p>“付钱。”宁次说。</p><p>鹿丸后知后觉掏出零钱，捧回属于他的一半西瓜。袋子里覆上保鲜膜的瓜瓤红彤彤，散发西瓜独有的清香。他看眼拎着另一半西瓜付钱的宁次，满眼不可思议。</p><p>老妈说的没错，和邻居打好关系真的超棒。</p><p>宁次没鹿丸想的那么多，对邻居友爱也兴致缺缺，只是觉得同样在笑，现在的鹿丸给他一种真实又鲜活的感觉。</p><p>迫不及待想要挖一大勺尝味道的鹿丸拎着食材站在岔路口，诧异地看着直走的同伴，“不回家吗？”</p><p>宁次点头，不知为何又生硬地补上一句，算是对自己行为的解释。</p><p>“……去超市。”</p><p>鹿丸牙齿咬着下嘴唇的嘴角，歪头看看天，又看看满手袋子，随后语气轻快道，“那就一起吧。”</p><p> </p><p>木叶中心街的超市，宁次根据导购牌走进日用品区。</p><p>虽然达不到脏一件烧一件的地步，但对于清水处理不掉的污渍，他找不到丢进可然垃圾桶以外的办法。</p><p>如今，衣柜的库存已经不多了。</p><p>宁次希望找到能强力祛除衣服污渍的洗剂，却不曾想前方等待自己的是无比恐怖的大家族。</p><p>多用漂白水，彩衣漂渍液，白衣漂渍液，强力氧漂水，洗衣消毒液，衣物除菌液，天然皂液，生物酶粉，植物低泡……再考虑味道，椰子，茉莉，金桔，玫瑰，薰衣草，柠檬叶……</p><p>满满三排货架，每瓶液体都散发着未知的气息，他觉得自己的眼睛快要死掉了。</p><p>“这个好用。”</p><p>鹿丸捧着一包散装的即食醋昆布说道。</p><p>他重重叹气，自己选择跟来，说到底就是担心这种情况，如果直问那家伙为什么放着少爷生活不过来体验人间疾苦，估计不给个白眼也要赏个后脑壳，被驱逐出买菜队伍就更不合算了。</p><p>宁次青白色的虹膜里全是茫然，即使这样，那双眼睛仍像结冰的珠子，剔透漂亮。</p><p>鹿丸开始理解那些猎奇收藏家的审美。</p><p>“我家是彩色用这个，白色用这个，虽然名字不同，基本功能都一样，你自己看着选。”</p><p>介绍一通，充当导购员的中忍退到一边，在看见宁次选择了他推荐的漂渍液后，莫名升起一股成就感。</p><p>鹿丸捂住胸口，这就是当爹的感觉吗？</p><p> </p><p>两人排队结账，购物晚高峰人山人海。</p><p>称量好的醋昆布已经标注价格，鹿丸想先去拿存放的食材，便摸出一张整额纸币交给宁次，让宁次把存单给自己。</p><p>临走时他半开玩笑，“像地下交易。”</p><p>“这点钱可买不到好货。”</p><p>出乎意料地，宁次接下了自己的梗，这让鹿丸倍感新奇，在过去很长一段时间里，他对那人印象都是本躺在冷冻室里的低情商教科书，封皮高洁美丽却结满冰碴，可以一边说刻薄话一边用冰锥赶走妄图阅读他的人。</p><p>鹿丸摇摇头，把奇怪的联想甩出脑子，在人群里艰难地挤出一条通往存包区的路。</p><p>两人约定在A口见面。</p><p>结账后，宁次看见拎两提食材站在门口四处张望的人，像团明亮柔软的光，不轻不重地敲了下他的眼皮。</p><p>这个人在等自己。</p><p>他没由来地想着，心中一动，是前所未有的感情。</p><p>“看什么呢？快拎你的西瓜土豆，好沉。”</p><p>“给你找零。”</p><p>“哦，谢谢啦。”</p><p>俩人闲逛回家，鹿丸走在前面，双手提满袋子，配上从头裹到脚的外套，像挂满砝码的天秤，支棱的高马尾就是指针，左摇右晃，不停说着鸡胸肉的做法，努力让口感发柴的煮鸡肉变得更好吃。</p><p>“柚子胡椒酱好麻烦，还是做包菜卷吧……高汤，啧，煮高汤也麻烦……”</p><p>“为什么不点外卖了？”宁次问道，他还没自我意识过剩到这人是体谅他的心情。</p><p>碎碎念的鹿丸回头，刚好走到路灯下，灯光照得他看不清宁次的脸，“没办法，和你不一样我要自己付水电伙食费的。”</p><p>“确实不同，我还要承担房租。”宁次是故意的，他想看那人吃惊的表情，事实上对方确实惊讶地睁大眼，连带着睫毛也抖了抖。</p><p>“诶？假的吧？”</p><p>“日向家脱离后就不再提供经济支援。”</p><p>“哦……”</p><p>鹿丸意味深长地点头，如果是这样的话，日向家前后矛盾的决定就说得通了，无论是禁挂门牌还是经济限制都是他们不想让族人离开，但又不愿意明目张胆地囚禁才使出的软限制。</p><p>至于宁次死活要离开的原因，估计还是命运自由之类，意义不明的执着吧。</p><p>“你怎么舍得随叫随到的五百家佣？”</p><p>宁次皱眉，“你是不是对日向一族有误解？”</p><p>“读忍者学院时雏田就这样，放学七八个家族的人护送回家，连校门口的幸运雪糕都没吃过，不过加入小队后，牙带她吃了好多。”</p><p>“幸运雪糕？”</p><p>“不是吧、你也不知道？就中奖那种……说起来也没什么大不了。天，你们是不是出行都会铺红毯？”</p><p>“论资排辈我和雏田都达不到。”</p><p>还真有。鹿丸牙根发酸，“不过竟然完全切断资源，你这样更衬托我像个米虫废物，我还拿中忍补贴呢。”</p><p>缺少计划性，做事理想至上，两百智商利用率二十不到，为了躲避麻烦却能超额运转到百分之四百，看起来又懒又丧，把自己藏得比谁都深，哪一点拿出来都不值得托付。</p><p>有笔有纸，宁次能写出十篇关于奈良鹿丸的失职报告，但他动了动嘴角，最终把涌到嗓子眼的话咽了回去。</p><p>两人间歇交谈着回到木叶公寓。</p><p>走廊里，鹿丸提着西瓜袋子，“今天多谢了。”</p><p>宁次微微点头，随后冷漠地关门，连寒暄都没留一句，仿佛刚才闲聊一路的人是幻术。</p><p>鹿丸耸耸肩，也没指望讨句晚安之类肉麻话，他已经习惯宁次那张表情失调的脸，尤其不笑时，配上白眼睛超凶，像被针对了一样。</p><p>相处越久，两人做过的事越多，这人身上沾的生活气就越浓，鹿丸很难再把他当做一个激进分子或者小少爷。</p><p>就是普普通通，不太擅长家务做饭，对修行努力又上劲的，明明大自己一岁却反过来要他操心的少年。</p><p>西瓜！</p><p>乌七八糟的念头里突然蹦出一个闪亮的词汇，鹿丸脱掉外套衣服也没换，先捧着瓜去水槽冲了冲溢出的汁液，然后拿起勺子挖了一大口。</p><p>“呜……好冰。”</p><p> </p><p>20</p><p>拼单这种事有第二次就有第三次。</p><p>分了一个冬天罕见的甜西瓜，鹿丸超开心，所以在看到合适的鱼时，想也没想就把宁次拉来，“水产店老板说这两条可以一起带走。”</p><p>不会处理鱼料理的宁次绷着脸，直到将活蹦乱跳的鱼拎回家，才怀疑自己被人洗脑了，不然怎么会一次又一次答应对方的请求。</p><p>躺在案板上的鱼又滑又勇，鱼尾拍得噼里啪啦，溅宁次一身腥味。</p><p>在厨房握着薄刃刀和活鱼大眼瞪大眼十分钟后，他把鱼养在了消防水桶里。</p><p> </p><p>傍晚，鹿丸拿着保鲜膜有一下没一下地砸着肩膀，满面愁容。</p><p>桌上摆的是他又不小心做出三人份的优酪乳牛腱肉，就这么密封放冰箱里其实也没什么，但最近吃太多鸡胸肉，看见高蛋白的东西他就有点反胃。</p><p>给那家伙送去吧。</p><p>想到自己蹭了隔壁那么久的白眼，还唆使对方买了西瓜和鱼，虽然确实好吃，但没有表示也太无耻了。</p><p>越想越愧疚，鹿丸恨不得把整锅炖肉拿去赔罪。</p><p>在天才中忍作息正常的时候，因为总一起买菜一起回家，两人吃晚饭时间差不多，宁次刚把米饭焖上，就听见敲门声，简单擦了手便去开门。</p><p>“社区送温暖。”</p><p>鹿丸捧着一大瓷碗的炖肉，圆葱和牛肉煮烂后混合的香气止不住地攒动空气分子往门里钻。</p><p>宁次双手环胸挡在门前，对面前美食不为所动，“说事。”</p><p>“如果它能用来抵偿你的白眼‘使用费’，我的良心会更好受。”</p><p>“你菜做多了。”</p><p>“……是。”</p><p>就在鹿丸揣测这人是不是在家开了白眼偷窥自己生活时，对方伸手接过了瓷碗。</p><p>宁次本想让鹿丸在门口等他腾出空碗还回去，眼睛看到对方单薄得露出大片脖子和脚踝的家居服，以及死不用查克拉提升体温的怪癖，最终往旁边挪了两步，以房主之名，第一次向外人发出邀请。</p><p>“进来。”</p><p>“哦，打扰了。”</p><p>并不知道这份邀请的来之不易，鹿丸还在嫌弃宁次家连双客用拖鞋都没有，好在他家铺的榻榻米面积要比自己家多，赤足踩上去也不会太凉。</p><p>如他所想，两家确实是对称格局，客厅只隔一道墙，阳台紧挨，卧室浴室对称在两侧。但装修风格，鹿丸的房子偏简约，宁次这边偏传统，大体还是一个模样，小细节多少有点差距。</p><p>第一次做客就四处乱看未免太没礼貌，鹿丸只偷扫一眼便乖乖跪坐在客厅，等人换碗。</p><p>厨房里，刚出锅的炖牛肉很烫，宁次拇指压着碗沿其余四指勾住碗底，小心地倾倒厚瓷碗，优酪乳的奶香也在肉香里渐露头角。</p><p>并不是贪图鹿丸的手艺，当然，炖肉的味道确实很香，接受对方好意并把人领进门，宁次大脑是混乱的，他知道自己和别人不一样，每个人都有亲疏分的筛子，把周围人按照自己拟定的规矩隔开。但自己没有，他有的只是一层坚硬的壳，外面是老师队友叔父堂妹以及其他一面之缘的陌生人，壳里只有自己抱着死去的牌位，所以鹿丸闯进来时，宁次根本不清楚该把人放在哪里，他甚至都不清楚这人什么时候撬开他的外壳。</p><p>但能和那人平静相处到现在，只是对方对于找准自己位置这件事十分擅长，两人也相安无事。</p><p>宁次扭开水龙头，冲刷着碗面的油花，现在，鹿丸带着他的碗跨过了比装饰还虚无的警戒线，宁次不知道该怎么处理。</p><p>“对待别人的好意，只要说出两个字就够了。”</p><p>他想起凯老师的话，应该是道谢的，对鹿丸。虽然自己不曾开口，对方确实以他独特的方式帮自己解决了许多麻烦，包括买菜时看似碎碎念，实则把每个食材的处理方法，搭配菜式都委婉地教给他。</p><p>找到解决办法，宁次便放过已经被挤去大半的洗洁精，快速冲洗掉泡沫，带着干净到镜面反光的瓷碗回到客厅。</p><p>然后，他看见头疼的一幕。</p><p>“喂宁次……这个难道是……”</p><p>鹿丸趴在客厅靠阳台的边缘，指着角落的消防水桶，一双黑溜溜的眼睛塞满不可思议。</p><p>这条鱼，太眼熟了。</p><p>见宁次缓慢地点头，鹿丸眼中的精彩又翻了一番，他家那条早被自己吃了化作肚子堆积的脂肪，“你喜欢养鱼？”</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>宁次抿紧嘴巴，太阳穴隐隐鼓动。</p><p>蹲在地上的鹿丸抬头，眼底飘着亮光，缓慢起身，黑亮的眼睛探照灯似得来回打量着比自己高不了多少的少年。</p><p>这家伙的强，怕不是拿情商换的吧。</p><p>宁次挡住水桶，用手里的瓷碗逼退鹿丸，拿出威胁的语气，强硬送客。</p><p>“你该回去了。”</p><p>“什么嘛，白眼难道不应该更容易处理鱼吗？”</p><p>鹿丸喷出一声笑气，弯腰拎起水桶就往厨房走。</p><p>两家格局相似，猜到厨房的位置并不难。</p><p>宁次皱起眉头，一双白眼紧跟着对方的肩膀，想看那人要做什么。</p><p>处理台放着半颗原本准备做成晚餐的卷心菜，鹿丸洗了手，把菜放到碗里。他找一圈没看见鱼鳞刨，扭头看眼守在门口强忍好奇心的家伙，估计是没有。</p><p>算了，刀背也行。</p><p>案板上放的是宁次惯用的新手刀，鹿丸颠了颠手感，又去刀架的组合刀具里换了把出刃刀，然后向水桶伸出屠宰之手。</p><p>敲晕刮鳞去内脏，从胸鳍一刀整齐切开至鱼尾，像当初处理野兔，鹿丸依旧动作娴熟手速惊人，腥味刚逸散就泡到盐水里洗涮了。</p><p>“你想怎么吃？”鹿丸把清洗干净的鱼放在厨用纸上一点点压干水分，或煮或炖的开刀方法都不相同，“处理到这种程度，就算是你也能接手了吧。”</p><p>当长发忍者的眉毛以不可觉察的角度抖动时，“多管闲事”四个字后知后觉吹进鹿丸脑子里，但说出去的话收不回来了。</p><p>宁次开口时，鹿丸正在想自己短暂的人生要用什么墓志铭才能显得有价值。</p><p>“有建议吗？”</p><p>“……嗯？”</p><p>这个人，是在问他吗？</p><p>鹿丸指了指自己，不敢置信，“啊……照烧不错，我家那条就是这么吃的。”</p><p>“怎么做？”</p><p>“先烤鱼骨然后用酱油味淋砂糖熬汁，烤过的鱼骨浸泡后再烤，反复出香味后，鱼肉腌制穿签火烤刷酱汁，我可以借你烤制台。”</p><p>思维卡在熬照烧汁那步就停止加载的宁次皱眉，“……油煎吧。”</p><p> </p><p>半个小时后，鹿丸坐立不安地双手合十，“我开动了。”</p><p>宁次焖的米饭，拌的土豆沙拉，他炖的牛腱肉，煎的胡椒鱼。</p><p>两人在301的餐桌前对坐，各自拿起碗筷，安静地用食。</p><p>顺便一提，鹿丸的餐具还是他自己回隔壁取的。</p><p>放在两个月前，不，两天前，有人告诉他会和宁次一起吃饭，吃的还是他们共同的劳动成果，鹿丸一定笑到桌子底下，现在，他胃疼得想钻进桌下。</p><p>天才超速运转的脑袋比麻团还乱，欣慰情商为零的家伙终于学会分享，但分享快乐的对象为什么是自己？</p><p>没有队友，没有老师，更没有缓解空气的服务生，就他俩，面对面，实打实坐一起。</p><p>手抖到腌萝卜都夹不住的鹿丸索性放弃筷子，改用勺子以噎死自己为目的不断往嘴里塞米饭，结果显而易见，丢人地呛食了。</p><p>宁次起身给他倒了杯水。</p><p>“咳咳……谢了。”</p><p>“你很饿吗？”</p><p>“……有点。”</p><p>鹿丸窘迫得要死。</p><p>相比味同嚼蜡的客人，宁次吃得津津有味，连吃一个多月炒菜，他已经腻了。而且对好的事物给予肯定是他扳指头数得过来的优点之一。</p><p>“菜很好吃。”</p><p>“……谢谢，米饭也不错。”</p><p>其实有点硬，但是鹿丸没胆子说。</p><p>不习惯吃饭说太多话，宁次回座位后，继续有条不紊地进食。</p><p>饭后，高马尾忍者火烧屁股地跳起，抱着属于自己的碗筷，一句谢谢招待后闪身离开，掏钥匙开门时险些磕碎碗碟。</p><p>宁次倚在门口，嘴角笑意不减，直到对方关门，才垂下眼帘收回目光。</p><p>金属搭扣闭合后，房间恢复了安静。</p><p>浸泡在水槽的餐具发出一声哗啦的响声，从叠落状态均匀分散在槽底。</p><p>宁次眨着白眼，看厨用海绵里的水顺着指缝流进水槽，迟钝地张开手指，湿漉漉的掌心里躺着一团泡沫，又白又软，一捏就碎，但是很漂亮，轻飘飘地，还有点痒。</p><p>他不讨厌这种感觉。</p><p> </p><p>一墙之隔的少年跪坐在地板上，脚边放着碗碟，额头抵着茶几，半死不活的模样像刚受过大刑。</p><p>抛开穿尿不湿就捆绑在一起的猪蝶发小，鹿丸有很多朋友，忍者学院但凡倒数的全都和他组队旷过课，逃过学，罚站挨打的友谊水到渠成。</p><p>可因为邻居，因为自己一时同情心泛滥，多伸了把手，多说了句话而生出来的感情，鹿丸不确定就这么粗暴地归结为友情是否正确。</p><p>偏偏对方还是那个日向宁次，去取证的话，估计他比自己还要懵。</p><p>鹿丸甚至能想象得出，那人寒着张除了帅一无是处的脸蛋，对他说“我不需要朋友”之类的混账话，友绝怪有佐助一个够了。</p><p>天才痛苦地闭上眼。</p><p>所以自己现在不仅要教宁次做料理做家务，还要教他找朋友？</p><p>啧，这他妈是父爱吧。</p><p> </p><p>21</p><p>十二月下旬时，两人的相处模式已经从[认识的熟人刚好住隔壁]，变成[隔壁的熟人刚好能帮忙解决多余的饭菜]。</p><p>一般都是鹿丸发出邀请，宁次做糟的菜只会喂给垃圾桶。</p><p>反应过来时，鹿丸已经很久没在队友面前称呼宁次为“小少爷”，会苦恼会好奇，有擅长也有不擅长的东西，最重要的是比谁都努力，武力厨力用“突飞猛进”来形容决不夸张。</p><p>两人第一次吃的寿喜烧就是宁次做的，虽然火急烧糊的酱油有点苦，但食材包括高级和牛都是对方买的，只提供炖锅并带张嘴来的鹿丸表示真好真棒还想蹭饭。</p><p>宁次也不再把鹿丸当成“骗子”，尽管这人还一肚子诡计，但识破后，会比谁都坦诚地承认，最近熟起来，连掩饰都懒得做，明目张胆提出要求，用“得寸进尺”形容都不足过。</p><p>就在上周末强降温的几天，甚至裹着毯子站门口掏钱求他代买食材，宁次给他带回一提鸡蛋，对方第二天请他吃的焗南瓜。</p><p>谁也没提“朋友”这个词，宁次是没概念，鹿丸是嫌麻烦。</p><p> </p><p>时间一点点推进，来到十二月底。</p><p>在年轻的中忍带着河豚敲门前，宁次一度认为对方在料理界是无所不能的天才。</p><p>“怎么样，白眼能处理吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>长发忍者看着水槽里鼓成皮球状的毒药罐，想把奈良的脑子也拿白眼扫一扫，有瘤正好一并处理。</p><p>“我记得你出任务了。”</p><p>“嗯，运气好抓到一只河豚。”</p><p>确实好运。但吃货不应该是他们小队那个胖忍者的设定吗？</p><p>宁次皱眉，再度审视兴致勃勃的中忍，在对方脸上看见与十三岁少年相匹配的好奇和幼稚后，心下了然。</p><p>见对方不为所动，鹿丸摊平手掌，“你难道不好奇吗？”</p><p>宁次双手环胸，白眸淡淡扫过前途未卜的河豚，嘴唇翘起，以一种陈述事实的口吻说道，“你好奇的不止河豚。”还有白眼。</p><p>“你这家伙……是真讨厌。”鹿丸努了努嘴，严重怀疑白眼自带读取人心功能，确实，如果只想剖河豚，他完全可以在家里胡闹。</p><p>难得身边有个瞳术忍者可以拿来研究，知道白眼的辨识范围，精细程度，日后无论对战还是合作，都会省去大笔麻烦，他喜欢减少麻烦。</p><p>宁次叹口气，上一个这么算计他的坟头已经草长莺飞了。白眼的详细能力他不会说与他人，但切河豚这种事——</p><p>“你真的很幸运。”</p><p>读懂信号的鹿丸顿时眉开眼笑，拿出刚在书店买的河豚处理图鉴钻进厨房。</p><p>两人忙活一通，放气断脊去鳍，最后成品的一碟谁都没敢吃。</p><p> </p><p>阴了快半个月的天在强降雪后狂风大作。</p><p>鹿丸是去宁次家换的洗衣硬币，所以知道对方也在天台晒了衣服，看着快要掀翻地皮的风，他敲了敲隔壁门，把坐窗前不知道冥想还是静坐的家伙叫出来收衣服。</p><p>宁次的长发在风流里碍手碍脚，鹿丸索性连同对方的衣服一起收了，反正那人非黑即白的颜色辨识度极高。</p><p>风力越来越大，天空也开始往下坠冰雹，两人狼狈地跑回走廊，相互对视，默契地取消了买菜行动。</p><p>“我家还有两个土豆。”</p><p>“我那里应该有番茄。”</p><p>决定凑一锅咖喱的两人各自回家放衣服。</p><p>鹿丸在玄关抖了抖肩膀的冰碴，随手把衣篓放在客厅，电视新闻正在播出台风预警，建议村民减少出行。</p><p>“啧，麻烦的天气。”</p><p>估摸着宁次回家打理他那头快被搅成鸡窝的头发需要一段时间，鹿丸在厨房准备先处理手头的食材。</p><p>敲门声比预想的快。</p><p>难不成那家伙终于想通，肯把长头发剪了？</p><p>漫无目的地瞎想着，鹿丸放下削到一半的土豆，抖了抖手上的水珠去开门。</p><p>“日向你——诶？井野？”</p><p>“呼，吹死我了。”</p><p>金发少女整理着吹蓬的短发，胳膊肘夹着紫色的发箍，见人开门便把左手提的一袋衣服塞进对方怀里，自然地挤进门内，边抱怨多变的天气边脱掉露趾忍鞋。</p><p>“这是……”鹿丸拿出一双新的客用拖鞋，把已经快成宁次专属的拖鞋放到一边。</p><p>“阿斯玛老师让我给你的战术马甲。”</p><p>井野瞟眼鹿丸的动作，并没多想就换上了柔软的新拖鞋，蓝眼睛好奇地打量着发小的新居。本来是有乔迁庆祝的，但鹿丸说什么也不肯折腾，加上住得又偏，大家都忙着提升自己，所以这是她第一次来。</p><p>“你试试大小，因为这批中忍只有你一个，所以没集体定制服装，这是库存的均码，阿斯玛老师说不合适就只能等下批中忍一起量尺码。”</p><p>如果说鹿丸对中忍有什么期待，浑身上下七八个口袋保暖又结实的战术马甲绝对是第一位，有了它，自己那些实用的小东西就不愁地方塞了。</p><p>“我这里只有罐茶和水，你要哪个？”</p><p>“水就行。”</p><p>井野抬手接过鹿丸扔来的矿泉水，扭开瓶盖喝了一口。</p><p>鹿丸套了下衣服，成年人的均码对他来说果然还是很大，脸上的兴奋被失落替代。</p><p>“真不懂你们男生。”井野拄着下巴说，对发小身上又绿又丑又不时髦的龟壳怎么也喜欢不起来，如果能顺利通过中忍考试，她绝对不要穿那种东西。</p><p>“阿斯玛老师告诉你考试时间了吗？”</p><p>“没有，他们最近总开会，应该快通知了。”</p><p>井野坐在沙发上，把发小脱掉的衣服认真叠回原样放进透明袋里，随后担忧地看着窗外。</p><p>此时的天空已经黑如深夜，米粒大的冰雹噼里啪啦拍在窗上，狂风呼呼作响，叶片掉光的树枝刮着空中不知名的物体发出嘶嘶尖锐的叫声，像极了恐怖故事。</p><p>“天气预报说傍晚会停，在那之前你就留下来吧。”鹿丸指了指座机，“可以给亥一叔打个电话，吃饭吗？我准备做咖喱。”</p><p>“加苹果的那种？”</p><p>“加苹果的那种。”</p><p>“鹿丸最棒了！”</p><p>井野欢快地仰进沙发里打滚。</p><p>电视的新闻很快变成你侬我侬的爱情对白，鹿丸在厨房切着土豆块，总觉得忘了点什么，直到门铃声再次响起。</p><p>然后，夹着抱枕的少女一脸震惊地看着门外的——</p><p>井野不知道怎么形容，至少不该用“客人”两个字，因为宁次还带着番茄和洋葱。</p><p>“邻居。”鹿丸说，然后转身，“给我送东西。”</p><p>宁次倒是不在乎，除了擅自闯进保护壳里的鹿丸，其他人他都能当做空气，于是径直走进厨房。</p><p>但少女就没办法镇定了，尤其对方娴熟地撸袖子洗手，并在扫视过晚饭进度后又说出“我来煮饭”的话。</p><p>“哦，多加一份米，井野也在这里吃。”</p><p>鹿丸说着要离开，被狠狠拽住袖子，差点摔倒。</p><p>“鹿丸你在搞什么？”</p><p>“……做饭啊。”</p><p>“日向，日向怎么在这里？”</p><p>“我刚才说了，邻居，水烧开了，等会再聊。”</p><p>井野站在厨房门口，看宁次洗完番茄递给鹿丸，鹿丸头不抬地接过来拿刀划十字后丢热水里焯皮，她觉得自己的脑子也在咕噜咕噜冒热气。</p><p>宁次没吃过加苹果的咖喱，所以看鹿丸做时格外认真，一双凝着冰晶的白眸几乎黏在对方身上。鹿丸也乐得去讲他小时候往咖喱里加味增和醋昆布的事，说到被老妈毒打，天才提着锅勺单手掐腰，模仿吉乃暴怒的模样惟妙惟肖。</p><p>嗯……邻居？</p><p>井野后退半步，把视线从厨房移到客厅正在播放的恋爱剧上，刚巧也是男女主下厨的情节，男主站在女主身后，环抱着恋人的腰，手把手握着菜刀，教对方切菜。</p><p>另一边，鹿丸捞出烫熟的番茄，教宁次快速去皮。</p><p>女主失手切伤了男主，小心翼翼地吹着伤口，“疼不疼？”</p><p>鹿丸失手把番茄糊在宁次身上，接住后吹了吹番茄，“水冲还能吃。”</p><p>男主伸出食指抬起女主的下巴，拇指摩挲着女主的嘴唇说不碍事，宁次虎口张开卡住鹿丸下巴，手指用力掐住鹿丸的腮帮子问他是不是故意的。</p><p>井野意味深长地看着男主贴绷带，宁次回隔壁换衣服。</p><p>“嘶……”</p><p>这俩人怎么回事。</p><p>井野满腹疑问窝回沙发，瞥到客厅墙角翻倒的衣篓，嘴上嘟囔着邋遢鬼，手还是麻利地去捡衣服。</p><p>她没想乱翻也不打算帮忙整理，有性别意识后她已经很少会去动发小们比较私人的物品，只是想帮忙扶正，但——</p><p>井野拎起一件印有日向家徽的单衣，刚巧鹿丸去给换了件宽松的素色圆领衫的宁次开门。</p><p>如果她没记错，鹿丸也有件日向身上一模一样的上衣，因为袖口印着一串井字符，井野印象深刻。</p><p>厨房里，高马尾忍者发出怀念的叹声，“忍者学院谜语大赛一等奖的纪念衫，你也有。”</p><p>“我不爱穿。”</p><p>“是吗……我觉得很舒服。”</p><p>宁次偏头看眼袖口的花纹，这就是自己从不穿出来的原因，拿来被鹿丸糟蹋刚刚好，他已经记不清这人毁了他多少件白上衣。</p><p>“哦对了，刚才收衣服，有件你的我拿错了，吃完记得带回去。”</p><p>“刚才怎么不说？”</p><p>“忘了。”</p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>松软的米饭淋上热腾腾的咖喱，三人围坐在餐桌前祷告。</p><p>料想过有同伴做客，不准备多，至少猪鹿蝶小队份的餐具肯定有，所以鹿丸没干出宁次那种让客人自己回家端饭碗的失礼举动，宁次则表示压根没觉得哪里不妥。</p><p>“井野，你要问我什么？”</p><p>短发少女看眼勺子触碰盘底都不发出声音的宁次，又看眼等待自己回答的发小，喉咙里的话怎么也问不出来，最后挖一大口米饭，变成莫得感情的进食机器。</p><p>有的答案，用心就能感受。</p><p>她懂的，某些必须要拿邻居当掩护的关系。</p><p> </p><p>22</p><p>卡卡西刚推开火影楼的会议室就被扑面的白烟呛红眼睛。</p><p>房间中央的长桌坐的都是木叶工作在一线的忍者导师，很难想象这群为人师表的导师能把空气糟蹋成这样。</p><p>白发上忍把&lt;亲热天天&gt;塞进胸口口袋里。</p><p>……好像自己也没资格去指责别人。</p><p>凯自带特效的白牙和大拇指辨识度极高，见到单方面认定的宿敌，立刻凑上前，“哟，我是第一个到的，来场决胜负的比赛吧。”</p><p>“别说蠢话了。”卡卡西拍开瓜皮上忍的脸，声音在口罩下朦胧不清。他辨认着与会者的身份，对会议目的有了大致猜想，随后在最不起眼的角落坐下。</p><p>见自己被冷落，凯嘟嘟吹起训练哨，“卡卡西哟，我想到一个新的比赛方式。”</p><p>“都来齐了吗？”</p><p>五代火影的出现解救了白发上忍的耳朵，纲手站在长桌尽头，给身旁待命的静音一个眼神，穿着黑色和服的女忍者关上门，随后依次派发文件。</p><p>中忍考试一年两次，分别在一月和七月，轮流在五大隐村举办，同时也是展示各国实力的机会。</p><p>木叶因大蛇丸攻村作废成绩，火影阵亡，没多久瞳术忍者宇智波佐助连夜叛逃，各种负面消息在隐村间传播，一时间任务委派资源骤减，火之大名的荣誉地位也岌岌可危。</p><p>急于找补的大名打算再办一场考试，地点还在木叶。连续两次在同一处进行中忍考试前所未有，但讨论会上没人提出反对意见，因为其他国家也想了解新火影，评估新火影带领的新木叶的实力。</p><p>妆容精致的女火影环视十二名与会上忍导师，“对于本次中忍考试，我请求诸位不要让自己的学生们参加。”</p><p>中忍考试各村下忍都有资格报名，其中不乏连考十年二十年的老油条，纲手所谓的学生忍者则指刚从学院毕业不久，还未拥有正式职位，任务经验也较少，需要上忍级别导师教导的下忍。</p><p>闻言，众人皆低声议论，十几道目光汇聚在五代火影年龄莫测的脸上，就在异议逐渐冒出头角时，纲手双目迸发出凌然的气场，用不容反驳的语调补充道，“不愿接受，那就是命令。”</p><p> </p><p>会议结束后，红木大门重新敞开，空气再度流动。</p><p>凯难得地没有继续提那些怪异的试炼内容，和卡卡西在走廊正常交谈。</p><p>“阿斯玛呢？”纲手从会议室出来，张望四周。</p><p>“洗手间。”卡卡西指了指走廊尽头。</p><p>“告诉他去我办公室一趟。”</p><p>卡卡西比了个放心的手势，待女火影消失在楼梯里，双手环胸看向身旁安静得出奇的挚友。</p><p>“想明白了？”</p><p>“唔……”齐刘海上忍半倚着窗台，浓密的眉毛上下扭动，可见其脑内纠结，“我还是想让三班参加考试，忍者就该迎难而上。”</p><p>卡卡西翻个白眼，五代火影的苦口婆心算是白说了，他不得不再次强调风险，“如果有人恶意降低火之国和木叶的风评，绝对不会放过这次考试，加上鼬的现身，大蛇丸下落不明，除了风之国还有谁在打我们主意，这些都要考虑到。”</p><p>“嚯，还以为你在后面睡着了，记得很清楚嘛。”</p><p>阿斯玛的声音突兀切入，他叼着烟卷往已经走空的会议室里探了探头，“五代目呢？”</p><p>“她正找你，去办公室吧。”</p><p>白发上忍换了个站姿，加重语调，希望自己的话表现得更具说服力，“反正我是不会让鸣人和小樱参加，因为佐助的事，他俩看起来干劲满满，精神状态都不稳定，凯，你既然能让三班锻炼一年再参加中忍考试，就说明你是个严格但不会把学生宝贵的性命当玩笑的老师。”</p><p>“卡卡西说得对——”</p><p>已经走远的络腮胡忍者又折回来，吐了口烟雾，“火影办公室在哪？”</p><p>卡卡西一脸错愕地看着父亲就是火影的精英上忍，后者耸耸肩，“她把房间换了。”</p><p>“那就自己找。”</p><p>同僚躁郁的表情取悦了精英上忍，阿斯玛发出欢快的笑声，鼻子和嘴都飘着烟雾，他敲了敲卡卡西塞着禁书的胸口，“虽然我们四个里，属你教的学生惹的事糟糕，但是——”</p><p>他把目光转向凯，“不是所有困难都应该让小树苗去闯，规避那些超出范围的，他们解决不了的风险才是我们的职责。”</p><p>五代火影再加两位上忍一起劝导，木叶苍兽捶了拳窗框，连玻璃带墙体滋啦啦碎了一地，这还是收了力道的结果。</p><p>卡卡西单露的眼睛斜昵裂缝，“所以问题不在你身上，是谁？和你脾气一样怪的洛克李还是……啊，日向。日向宁次。”</p><p>“红和我说过，日向家有个不成文规定，无论宗分家，只允许参加本村考试。”阿斯玛说道，卡卡西怪异地看眼身旁上忍，显然从某个超出同僚关系的称呼捕捉到了什么。</p><p>络腮胡上忍咳嗽几声，“我去找五代目。”</p><p>向来粗神经的木叶苍兽自然不会注意到这些言语外的暗流，他真的很苦恼这件事。</p><p>最初听说明年一月份的考试在木叶，凯很激动，这样宁次就能和李，天天他们一起成为中忍。</p><p>纲手的要求合情合理，多等半年而已，但对宁次来说，错过这次，下轮木叶做空，至少三年才有机会晋升中忍。</p><p>三年，他十七了。</p><p>凯不了解八班同为日向家的雏田怎样，宁次绝对不会允许自己在任何方面落后于任何人，这是天才的尊严。</p><p>已经有人发现会议室走廊的异样，正在呼叫保卫科。</p><p>心烦意乱的凯没有余力去算计赔偿，他只想知道等会儿回到训练场，自己要怎么告诉学生这个残忍的决定。</p><p>“我的挚友，我的宿敌啊，请你告诉我，如果是你该怎么做。”</p><p>“这不一样，你才是他们的老师，陪他们从学院走到现在……”卡卡西调整面罩，看着一根直肠通到底的瓜头男人，怕真上演冲闯考试现场的闹剧，沉叹一声转变话锋。</p><p>“说到底，五代只是不允许还有保姆老师跟着的臭小鬼参加考试……”</p><p>远处，静音大步流星走来。</p><p>不等若有所悟的凯再问，白发上忍跳窗离开，随后一串精准到小数位的建筑损毁赔偿费用账单落在木叶苍兽手中。</p><p> </p><p>23</p><p>天天和井野最大的区别就是前者的队友是个谁也不敢触霉头的制冷机，而后者的队友是可以任由她捏扁揉圆的竹马发小。</p><p>金发女孩哼哼着歌儿一路蹦跳到木叶公寓。</p><p>“锵啷～美少女送爱心。”</p><p>井野把藏在身后的糖葫芦伸到看起来没什么精神的鹿丸面前，强调这是自己好不容易从丁次嘴里抢下的。</p><p>“哦……你来干嘛。”</p><p>高马尾少年垂着眼角，语气干巴巴的，像棵缺水的白菜。</p><p>“当然是有事问你，不过在那之前，发生什么了吗？你看起来……比平时要老。”</p><p>鹿丸松开门把，请人进屋，怪异地看眼女孩，“我平时看起来很老？”</p><p>“起码不像十三岁，喜欢喝茶下棋晒太阳的怪家伙。”</p><p>她讨厌光晒不黑还长个头的男生。</p><p>井野咬了咬舌头，注意到发小系着围裙，这个时间段，吃的算午饭还是晚饭？或许更夸张一点……早饭？</p><p>裹着米纸，淋满糖浆芝麻的冰糖葫芦被鹿丸收进冰箱，他看眼东张西望的发小，“要吃吗？”</p><p>“好啊。”井野左手背在后面反握着右手肘，心怀不轨地凑近厨房，对方正有模有样地使用勺子压碎蒸熟的土豆，“日向呢？”</p><p>“别跟我提那个白眼小偷。”</p><p>想起某些不悦，鹿丸绷紧脸颊，手上施力得更猛，好像碗里的土豆就是某人脑袋，只要一勺背就能扑哧挤爆脑浆。</p><p>井野被发小陡升的杀气以及暧昧的形容惊得睁大双眼，偷心贼吗？</p><p>偷了他的厨艺然后玩失踪，不是小偷是什么。鹿丸心里骂着。</p><p>没出任务没住院，他快五天没见到宁次了，突然早出晚归搞失踪，好好的买菜小队也散了，自己去菜市还被熟识的商贩取笑“复制小哥”怎么不带他的买菜助理了。</p><p>鹿丸把炒熟的洋葱牛肉末拌进土豆泥里，越想脸拉得越长，讲道理，对方本就没做出承诺，所以说是气，更气自己会在短时间里对可以说是本该陌生人的日向产生超脱寻常的依赖。</p><p>见发小表情恐怖，会错意的井野守在旁边慌忙环视四周，最后定在牛肉土豆泥上，略带夸张地转移话题，“哇……闻起来好香。”</p><p>鹿丸把玻璃碗递给井野，他不吃鸡蛋，也受不了裹蛋液的炸物，老妈的强制爱心是不得不吃，所以他下厨一般用调稀的生粉水直接蘸面包屑。</p><p>备好炸土豆饼的材料，鹿丸转身，留给他的却是一只吃到半空的碗。</p><p>“咦？不能吃吗？”</p><p>井野眨着蓝眼睛问，嘴里还含着勺子。</p><p>“……能。”鹿丸收回手，默默关了热油的炉灶开关，咧嘴挤出一个笑容，“好吃吗？”</p><p>“好吃！加蛋黄酱会更好吃。”</p><p>姑且不去听女孩后半句发言，得到肯定的鹿丸叉起腰，百思不解，对啊，他做的饭还是那么好吃，为什么隔壁的混蛋不来蹭饭了？</p><p>他还没嫌弃那家伙做的难吃。</p><p>见发小一副悲伤往事忆心头的模样，井野咽掉最后一口肉末土豆泥，舔了舔牙齿，即便大嘴巴如她，赶上小两口吵架也问不出口同居的事。</p><p>那锅已经倒出来的油最后被鹿丸拿来做了炸鸡块，配上卷心菜丝米饭和海带汤，一份高碳水的简餐出锅。</p><p>井野被外脆汁多的鸡腿肉烫的呼呼吹气，鹿丸从冰箱里拿出一罐乌龙茶，“所以你来干什么的？”</p><p>他还没忘。</p><p>金发少女心虚地拉开铁环，拐着紧张到变声的调子说是尝手艺。</p><p>“下午三点？千里迢迢来蹭饭？”</p><p>“饭不重要，看你重要。”</p><p>“昨天训练分开到现在还没24小时吧？啧，不说算了，反正都是些无聊的事。”</p><p>敢说她无聊？井野拿起解腻提香的柠檬在讨厌鬼的盘子里乱挤一通。</p><p>“喂……”</p><p>鹿丸举着筷子，对蛮横的青梅一点辙都没有。</p><p>“我来是想告诉你，中忍考试已经定了，下个月十五号。”井野为自己找到的好借口洋洋得意。</p><p>鹿丸试探地夹起一块鸡腿肉，酸到变形，“阿斯玛老师为什么没告诉我？”</p><p>“你是在炫耀吗？中忍的混蛋。”</p><p>“……好吧。”</p><p>鹿丸耸耸肩，接受了酸酸的友爱。</p><p>井野愤愤戳着米饭，她本来没那么气，话说到这里火气渐渐涌上来，“我不明白鹿丸，你说阿斯玛老师为什么不让我和丁次参加考试？”</p><p>年轻的中忍停下喝汤的动作，微眯起乌黑的眼睛，“考试在木叶举办吗？”</p><p>“是啊，我刚才没说吗？唉，反正都和我没关系了。”</p><p>“应该是怕你们被利用，自家人打自家人最麻烦了。”</p><p>鹿丸放下汤碗，扒拉着没遭毒手的鸡块夹着红姜丝一起放入口中，“之前考试情况你也看见了，这次木叶恐怕是想重拾脸面，但掉在地上的东西哪有那么容易捡起来。”</p><p>“鹿丸你在说什么？我听不懂，掉了捡起来有什么难的？”</p><p>“弯腰的时候总是最脆弱的……不让你们参加是好事，想看木叶笑话的绝对不止风之国，虽然他们的隐村也自身难保。”</p><p>“你怎么知道？”</p><p>鹿丸用牙齿慢慢磨着筷子，“佐助那次见面，手鞠说我爱罗准备重新统合砂隐村，估计是奔着风影去的，至今没发布公告就证明内乱还没解决，所以今年中忍考试应该见不到他们。还剩三个隐村，外部势力也很可疑，之前在村子里引起骚乱的自称‘晓’的二人组之一据鸣人说是佐助的哥哥，而带走佐助的大蛇丸自那以后便没了消息，我不认为他会这么快再搅浑水，如果目标还是木叶，音忍大费周章地行为就没意义了，他完全可以趁下次考试人多眼杂动手……啧，情报不足才致命。”</p><p>碎碎念一长串，鹿丸再抬头，井野已经完全呆掉，“抱歉，确实说了堆老头子的话。”</p><p>“没有，鹿丸你真的好恶心，和阿斯玛老师说的几乎一模一样。”少女捂住嘴，倒吸口气，满眼震惊。</p><p>“恶心、喂，正常应该说厉害吧？夸我很难？你吃的还是我做的饭。”鹿丸敲桌子强调。</p><p>“唔……怎么说，一般人是很厉害，但你真的聪明到恶心，给足你刚刚说的那个情报，是不是历史课上伊鲁卡老师讲的空白记录的忍界大战的内幕都能倒推出来？”</p><p>“那种麻烦的事我才不会去做。”</p><p>鹿丸低头拿起筷子，重新往嘴里扒拉米饭。</p><p>不过多亏了井野，他基本能推测出隔壁的混蛋在抽什么疯。</p><p>作为主办方而且占据五分之一名额的木叶隐村不可能一名下忍都不允许参加考试，那样诡计感太足，考试期间无论发生什么问题，都可以肆意往参与度为零的木叶身上泼脏水，所以火影大人肯定是有甄别性阻止下忍参赛，比如，最新一批四忍班，或者三年内忍者学院毕业生。</p><p>总之可以肯定，宁次必定在禁赛范围内。</p><p>井野尚且感到丧气，以宁次的性格脾气绝对要闹骚乱，如今对方一没惹事二又埋头苦练，只有一种结论，迈特凯以特殊手段为他，也许整个三班争取到了出赛权。</p><p>把井野送走后，鹿丸盘坐在沙发里， 双手握着冻凉的脚趾， 他并没什么可担心的，凯班本就实力强劲。只是一句话都不说就消失，拿口食之欲换来关系原来这么浅薄吗？</p><p>也许只是忙忘了。</p><p>接受了两百智商的大脑给出的恰到好处的解释，鹿丸瘪着腮帮子，坐在软垫上左右摇晃，牙齿抿咬着薄薄的嘴唇，自欺欺人地点了又点头。</p><p>一定是这样。</p><p> </p><p>是要跟进宁次的买菜时间，鹿丸作息才趋向正常，莫名其妙断了联系后，想吃吃想睡睡，说不上日夜颠倒，和健康作息绝搭不上边。</p><p>一觉从黑暗里醒来，鹿丸揉了揉僵硬的脖子，躺在沙发和茶几夹缝里的身体没一处不酸痛。</p><p>他抬头看眼指向数字11的挂钟，实在是个尴尬的时间，从傍晚睡到现在，困是不困了，但后半夜怎么说都该继续睡觉才对。</p><p>犹豫是否回卧室的少年的视线不经意扫到窗外，一片红光。</p><p>下雪了。</p><p>雪花飘落的速度不快，积雪却有半掌高，看来自己睡没多久就开始下雪了。这么想着，鹿丸也没了困意，披上外套，拿出冰箱里井野留的冻得硬邦邦的糖葫芦，提鞋出门。</p><p>走廊也刮进了雪，一层白毯似得铺满水泥地面，除了开门的扇形雪印，不再有任何痕迹。</p><p>鹿丸看眼301门前的一片平整，不由得叹气。</p><p>都快十二点了。</p><p>下雪时的天要比平时暖，他紧了紧外套，晃悠出门，掸掉栏杆顶部的雪块，胳膊肘支棱着压上了半个身体的重量。</p><p>他嘎嘣嘎嘣咬着硬成冰球的山楂块，漫无目的地看着被雪花折射成橘黄色的天空，肺腔吸的寒气尽数融进血管里，刺激着他本就睡足精神的脑细胞。</p><p>“好酸……”</p><p>糖衣融化后，又酸又涩的山楂像老树皮。</p><p>鹿丸捂着鼻子哈口气，吝啬地提炼出一点点含杂质的火属性查克拉化掉手里的糖葫芦串。</p><p>针对白天讨论的中忍考试，他还有个牵扯到自身的设想，觉得太自我意识，所以没说。毕竟木叶忍者千千万，怎么也轮不到他这个菜鸡的新手中忍去当“考场志愿者”。</p><p>而且比起一月中旬的事，鹿丸更多是期待即将到来的新年。</p><p>他希望十四岁的自己，查克拉能多一点，麻烦事能少一点，平平淡淡，安安稳稳地度过这一年。</p><p>寒气逐渐浸透衣裳，鹿丸摇晃着冻红的脚跟，继续有一口没一口撸着冰糖葫芦，时不时拿指腹擦掉嘴角蹭到的糖渍，转速惊人的大脑一刻也不见休息。</p><p>他那黑亮的丹凤眼不安分地眨动着，目光自打光灯照亮的公寓门牌，向前延伸，极力探索着路灯驱散不到的黑暗尽头。</p><p>塞满酸果的腮帮子上下鼓动，间歇发出糖衣咬碎的闷声，粘了糖浆和果汁的嘴唇像两块红亮的宝石。</p><p>然后，牙齿停止了咀嚼，映着雪光的瞳孔定格在光影交汇处，一道纤白的人形。</p><p>鹿丸回头望向身后，敞开的屋门让他一眼看清客厅挂钟的时间，凌晨一刻。</p><p>怪不得，这种时间，他上哪去堵人。</p><p>来不及惊讶凯班的训练强度，下一个问题摆在眼前——日向已经走进公寓楼。</p><p>反应过来时，他已经关紧防盗门，跌坐在玄关口倚着门板呼呼喘气了，手里还握着吃剩两颗的冰糖葫芦。</p><p>为什么要躲，自己又在躲什么？姗姗来迟的思维正在责备身体出于本能做出的举动。</p><p>这太怪异了。鹿丸想，他蹭地站起身，面对着门锁，走廊已经能听到脚步声，只要拉开门栓，他就能抓住鸽自己五天的混蛋。</p><p>鹿丸伸出手，才意识到自己抖得厉害。</p><p>是刚刚冻到了吗？</p><p>他张开手又握紧拳头，重复了几次，像上赛场前的运动员，甚至踮脚松了松肩膀和腰腿。</p><p>这没什么，打开门，告诉他冰箱里还有一串好吃的糖葫芦，再问问明天要不要一起买个菜，超市也行。鹿丸活动手指，想到了更好的主意，自己是中忍，也许能针对不久的考试给点意见……那家伙缺的就是狗屎运。</p><p>年轻的住户在慌乱逃走时的关门声很大，如果三楼还有其他住户，肯定会被吵醒投诉。宁次听见那一声砰地慌乱也是预料之中，就算没有声音，雪花留下的满地脚印也能证明一些事实。</p><p>长发忍者站在楼梯口，看着空荡荡的走廊，心里对可以避免相见的情况莫名松口气。</p><p>五天前，他被告知中忍考试将在木叶举行，同时自己不具备参考资格，大起大落莫过如此，但凯老师表示将提前中止对他的指导，以换取资格考试。</p><p>涉及影级别的内幕宁次没兴趣了解，在日向家待久了，结果比过程更有意义，所以他只要清楚中忍考试拼死拿下就行。</p><p>而在这之前，因猜测一月考试无望而和奈良玩的过家家游戏该结束了，他必须全力以赴，用更多努力弥补浪费的时间。</p><p>宁次迈开脚步，本该径直回家，训练一整天的他又累又饿，需要尽快补充营养后休息，来应对第二天的训练，但不知为何，双脚却在302的门牌前凝固了。</p><p>从结论上讲，他和奈良没有任何口头承诺，这是对方狡猾之处，用自己的不反驳大占便捷，如今自己划清界限也不算违背。</p><p>说到底，生为日向分家，便已同柴米油盐割离了，只需要不断精进，强到保护宗家之余苟延残喘即可。</p><p>道理都明白，但为什么这么不舍。</p><p>宁次抬起手，训练过度的手指失控地痉挛，直到贴在冰凉的门上才止住颤抖。</p><p>他想敲门，想看那双黑亮的眼睛，想听那人丧气的抱怨，想吃那手温暖的料理。</p><p>越是相处，他越能深刻体会到自己和鹿丸之间思想的不同，一起碰撞，一起磨合，最后变得默契。</p><p>这种感觉没人教给他是什么，而愿意教他的鹿丸就在门后。</p><p>宁次沉默地后退一步，确保门铃在自己失控范围外。</p><p>他回想起某些快要被淡忘的事，十八岁以后，自己还是要回日向领地，所以那些料理的手法，食材的辨别，学会了也没用，日向家会替他安排一切。</p><p>至于胸口那团朦胧的东西，也一样。</p><p>而就在他准备离开时，门开了。</p><p>鹿丸决定了，鸽人的家伙没资格吃糖葫芦，所以他一口气将两颗山楂全塞进嘴里，咬碎的糖衣就像咬碎顾虑，拉开门栓，鼓足力气把门推开。</p><p>奈良家的饭哪是那么容易吃的。</p><p>他跨出门槛，提气到喉咙，像个横冲直撞的小牛犊，没料到门外有人，一头扎进那人怀里，撞得对方后退不稳，自己也摔个屁股墩。</p><p>而粘着山楂红的嘴巴就吧唧亲在宁次肩膀上，混合着汗水和灰尘的白色训练服多了个不太美观的唇印。</p><p>鹿丸揉着撞疼的下巴，屁股也好疼，细挑的眉毛紧皱，抬头仰视着杵在别人家门口当拦路石的忍者。</p><p>宁次站稳后看清摔得傻乎乎的菠萝头，没有半点天才中忍的模样。他伸手把人拽了起来，对方圆鼓鼓的腮帮子还在不停鼓动。</p><p>“你在吃什么？”</p><p>“糖葫芦。”</p><p>鹿丸含糊不清地说，“冰箱里还有一串，但是我不想给你吃。”</p><p>宁次皱眉，没摸清对方孩子气的路数，反倒是鹿丸起身后，看见了训练服上自己蹭的污渍。</p><p>卷着碎雪的风掠过栏杆吹进两人之间，鹿丸心虚地抹了抹嘴巴，却黏糊了一手糖浆，他舔舔嘴角，“最近总碰不到你。”</p><p>“我在训练。”</p><p>宁次给了个一看就知道的回答，“找我有事？”</p><p>对方话里的敷衍让鹿丸觉得格外不爽，他踢了踢脚边踩实的雪块，“碰巧出来扫雪。”</p><p>宁次挑眉，意味深长地看眼对方手里握着的清扫工具，一根吃剩的竹签。</p><p>注意到白眼的目光，鹿丸烫手似的丢掉糖葫芦串，憋了半腔的热气呼呼从鼻腔里喷出，提醒着天快亮了，“还是说你想在这里看日出？”</p><p>宁次看了眼还有五六个钟头才会亮起的天，想到时日无多的中忍考试，最终掩住了心里的窟窿。</p><p>“晚安。”</p><p>“诶……？”</p><p>咔嗒，很轻的一声，301的门板严丝合缝地关上了。</p><p>鹿丸盯着烤漆包裹的防盗门，臼齿磨碎的山楂皮的苦涩侵蚀着味蕾，迟来的胃酸顺着食道火烧火燎地向上反噬，耳边却回荡着那句语调柔软的告别。</p><p>他愣在原地，最后把胸口涌上来的躁郁归结为刚才怨气的发挥不佳，关门后，搬着浴室的小凳到玄关口，还准备了棋盘茶水和夜宵。</p><p>自己睡得够饱，等对方也养足精神再算账才公平。</p><p>这么想着，他倚柜门一觉睁眼至天亮。</p><p>没听见声音的鹿丸慌忙起身开门，走廊的雪扫得干干净净，再敲隔壁的门，已经没人应了。</p><p> </p><p>他在隔天入夜再次见到的长发忍者，那时自己正好从市场回来，拎着萝卜和鱼糕，而对方手腕多了条绷带，离家往外走。</p><p>俩人卡在走廊的楼梯口。</p><p>是宁次先开的口，疲倦地眨动着瞳色浅淡的白眸，一头厚重的长发扎得紧紧的，风只吹开鬓角的几丝。</p><p>“传阅板我看过了。”</p><p>“哦，那我回头送上楼。”</p><p>“已经送去了。”</p><p>“是吗……那个，日向——”</p><p>鹿丸捏着袋子提手，踌躇半天，想问这样训练会不会太累，但奈良鹿丸从不做明知故问的麻烦事。于是他用自己擅长的假笑回报了安静等待自己的宁次，侧身让开一人通行的空间。</p><p>两个小时后，天才忍者带着煮得热气腾腾的关东煮敲开了四楼忍具少女的门，得知了凯班只有宁次一人提前结束导师指导的事。</p><p>“宁次他真的很想通过这次考试。”天天一边吃着白菜肉卷一边说，嘴唇被烫得通红，不断摆动手掌扇风。</p><p>“为什么是这次？”鹿丸在最后两个字上加重语音。</p><p>“不太清楚，他没和你说吗……抱歉我可以再吃一个芝士竹轮吗？”</p><p>鹿丸没有吃饭的胃口，索性放下筷子，示意对方任意挑选。</p><p>“其实也可能是你想太多，宁次偏执起来谁都劝不住，上次中忍考试又受不少打击，”少女捏起食指和中指，露出极小的一条缝隙，“他可是连头发丝都由自尊心组成的……自尊心怪？”</p><p>天天想不出更恰当的比喻，她反手握着筷子撑起下巴，上下打量着有故登门的访客，以一种打探的口吻道，“都是那种关系了，你还不懂他？”</p><p>“我当然明白……但是最近，啧。”</p><p>虽然在意天天所谓的“那种关系”是哪种，但鹿丸更纠结自己对宁次没由头的担心。</p><p>天天吃着煮萝卜，嗝地抽了一声，手捂得快，声音只闷在喉咙里。她傻眼地看着对面扎着愁眉苦脸的忍者，这是……小两口吵架了？</p><p>鹿丸揉着太阳穴，头疼无比。</p><p>日向的价值观和自己完全不同，他没办法理解那些执拗的歪理，而打碎这些畸形产物永远是鸣人擅长的。</p><p>既然搭档四五年的天天都这么说，他也就不打算再深挖那些也许是自己思虑过度的错觉，把事情想复杂是他的坏习惯，而对宁次来说，想赢难道还需要理由吗？</p><p>“我知道了，今天感谢你了。”</p><p>“不不不，能吃到这么好吃的料理，我也非常开心，可以告诉我高汤的配料吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>因白色异形孢子食鹿事件，奈良鹿山封山彻查，也因此挖出不少山珍药材，外围山体解封时，吉乃便托人将一些山货邮寄到木叶，附带着约定好的年糕。</p><p>鹿丸开箱就被浓浓的菌香熏得口水直流，脑子只剩一个念头，这个超好吃一定要给宁次尝。</p><p>一股前所未有的行动力驱使着他撸起袖子，把箱子搬进厨房，清洗后又挑出最鲜美的食材，其余封袋保存。</p><p>从上午捣鼓到中午，鹿丸甚至打电话给老妈要了慢熬榛菇鸡的菜谱。兴冲冲敲门喊吃饭却没人应，一直到天黑，五次敲门都落空，他垮着脸拿起话筒，“丁次，井野，过来吃大餐。”</p><p> </p><p>半个小时后</p><p>“鹿丸你这鸡汤怎么是凉的？”</p><p>“有饭吃闭嘴。”</p><p>“鹿丸日向呢？”</p><p>“你饭没了。”</p><p> </p><p>24</p><p>宁次站在浴室里，握着花洒调节水温，热气逐渐染白镜子，空气里的水份不断增加，像双轻柔的手，舒缓着他紧绷一天的身体。</p><p>太阳穴附近的查克拉脉络像灌了热油一样疼，视线也时虚时暗，这是白眼使用过度的后遗症。</p><p>加大训练量的效果是明显的，相对应他舍弃了开火做饭，能快速补充营养的兵粮丸是他目前最需要的，尽管味道一般。</p><p>疲惫和酸痛交替抽打着宁次的神经，他开始庆幸浴室的设计是淋浴，否则以现在的精神状态，不溺毙在浴缸也要因睡过头呛几口水。</p><p>冲洗掉汗水和灰尘，宁次擦着长发走进没开灯的客厅，疲劳的白眼受不了太强的刺激，玄关隐隐约约的光刚好够用。</p><p>在拉上窗帘前，他下意识看了眼隔壁的阳台，是黑的。</p><p>意识到自己连希冀什么都不清楚，宁次握紧帘布，手臂的肌肉鼓起硬邦邦的棱块。最终，他压下心中的沸腾，又捡起了住在墓园里养成的安静。</p><p> </p><p>每年正月的第一天，日向一族都会举办族会，一个大型分家誓忠现场，除非有长老会三分之二的许可才能缺席。</p><p>不想被人说刚搬出去几个月就忘了规矩，旧年的天刚黑，宁次便换上印有日向家徽的传统服饰，赶在凌晨前回到日向领地，在萧冷的祠堂迎接新的一年。</p><p>祭拜前几位宗家家主时，看着镶金的牌位，血缘上是自己爷爷曾爷爷的人，宁次没有半点动容。至于表忠心环节，他向来只露面不参与，反正咒印刻在脑袋里，愿不愿意都要执行命令。</p><p>一套流程下来，得到喘息已是日上。</p><p>熬过通宵，不少族人都准备回去休息，为夜晚的年宴蓄养精力。</p><p>按照宁次的计划，拜访过叔父后，他就准备离开，至于年宴，没有强制要求的活动都不在考虑范围内。</p><p>因为是亲人名义，日足换掉了代表威严的族长外袍，说话的语气也比族会上亲密许多。雏田还是乖巧地跪坐在父亲身后，一身白底紫纹的和衣，半长的头发挽着花簪，腮红珠环，被打扮得像尊瓷做的人偶。</p><p>凯钻漏洞让学生参加考试的事已经不是秘密，毕竟报名表都交上去了。当事人表示我的学生就是足够优秀，出师就这么凑巧，不服拉出来打一场。</p><p>因为没有其他导师效仿，纲手也就睁只眼闭只眼。</p><p>日足简单过问训练的事，说了些公式化的夸奖和鼓励，自己近期会多抽时间再指导拳法。</p><p>宁次微微颔首，接受了算得上意外的收获。</p><p>很快就有家仆跪在屏风外，称客人拜访贺年，日足挥了挥手，让大女儿送宁次离开，自己则带着花火去面见访客。</p><p>走到中庭时，漂亮如娃娃的少女停住脚步。</p><p>“请哥哥和我比试一场拳法。”</p><p>宁次扫眼准备妥当的训练场，“叔父的安排？”</p><p>“我自己的想法。”雏田走出长廊，摘下耳环发簪，脱掉身上繁复的掛衣，挽着袖口裙摆。</p><p>宁次警惕地站在原地没动，“你我都知道结果。”</p><p>雏田望着父亲同妹妹离去的方向，露出自嘲的笑容，“我已经不是继承人了，不会有人再关心我。”</p><p>她低下头，十指交叉，“而且……我没办法参加中忍考试，想着至少再比一场……”</p><p>少女的心情很复杂，没办法原谅知道妹妹受重视后偷偷松口气的自己，对有实力有天赋能被特殊照顾参加中忍考试的哥哥嫉妒的自己，整天只会道歉低得脖子都快断掉的自己，讨厌又没办法摆脱这些原原本本属于她的自己。</p><p>但没人会怜惜弱者的想法。</p><p>“如果哥哥拒绝……”</p><p>“开始吧。”</p><p>在雏田自怨自艾的时候，宁次已经拆掉发尾的饰绳，重新绑紧头发，踏进训练场。</p><p> </p><p>毫无悬念，即使规则三局两胜，也不过是败者单方面多遭罪一轮。</p><p>面对早就预见的结果，雏田强忍伤痛，弯腰感谢指教，倔强地憋着泪水，眼角和鼻尖都微微泛红。</p><p>该做的事都做完，宁次还有其他安排，就告辞了，走出正门才想起别腰带的饰扣落在训练场，是母亲送他的生辰礼，对打时被他摘下来放在长廊的横栏上。</p><p>他折回中庭，自然遇上屏退家佣，独自缩成一团，哭得肩膀颤抖却仍然安静的少女。</p><p>在看见吐槽时凶得连李都求饶的天天，以及胡闹起来鹿丸都要屈服的井野，宁次就在想，为什么自己家的妹妹会把情绪管理得那么稳，稳得像死人的心电图一样波澜不惊。</p><p>雏田没料到自己会被撞个正着，泪腺根本控制不住，浅白的眼珠哭得通红，脸蛋全是哭花的妆痕，哭嗝也被吓了出来，一双手不知道捂嘴还是捂脸。</p><p>宁次就那么站在长廊里，沉默地看着蜷坐在台阶上的雏田，他记得很清楚，几个月前的自己是怎么做的，饰扣也被他顺利拿回，只要转身就可以。</p><p>但他却把手僵硬地伸过去摸雏田的头顶，发质偏软的紫发因打斗变得蓬乱，贴在掌心像棉絮一样柔软。</p><p>宁次觉得自己疯了，他只是在想如果是奈良会怎么做。</p><p>僵硬的还有女孩，惊愕地瞪大双眼，甚至连挂着泪珠的睫毛也忘记眨动。</p><p>“……哥哥？”</p><p>雏田抽了抽鼻子，哭腔抖得让人心碎。</p><p>“你已经很努力了。”</p><p>宁次艰涩地说道，随后，那双泡在泪水里的眼睛亮了，像装着千万颗星星同时闪耀。</p><p>他不清楚自己的话起了什么作用，只觉得被那样渴望的眼睛注视着，自己的壳要被撑破了，被鹿丸打开的窟窿里有一层新的东西在疯狂成长。</p><p> </p><p>那晚年宴，宁次还是去了。</p><p>在所有人都不再看好雏田的时候，他第一次使用了“大小姐”的称呼。</p><p>被重新打扮得精致端庄的少女再也绷不住假笑，从称职的陪衬板变成幼稚的爱哭鬼，在远离宴会的院子里，哭得大声又委屈。</p><p>等到雏田情绪平稳后，他就离开了。</p><p>回家的路上，宁次摸了摸被眼泪浸湿的肩膀，也许现在，他才真正和心里那道破碎的伤和解吧。</p><p> </p><p>25</p><p>鹿丸睁开眼，窗外天色朦胧，床头闹钟显示六点一刻。</p><p>作为新年伊始，这个时间还算积极。</p><p>不舍得暖乎乎的被窝，他翻来覆去磨蹭到帘子外的天空全亮才下床。</p><p>厨房里，浸泡了整夜的红豆没多久便熬出深沉的颜色，豆子的腥气飘满厨房，加冰糖转小火后，鹿丸打着哈欠钻进浴室。</p><p>花洒喷出的水浇湿瓷砖，打着旋儿流进下水道。</p><p>鹿丸试了试水温，脱掉松松垮垮的衣裤，被当头淋个透彻才算真正清醒。</p><p>得抽空去趟理发店。</p><p>他对着上水雾的镜子捋了捋盖过肩胛骨的黑发，想知道日向怎么忍受过来的。</p><p>自考试信息公布后，两人只偶尔在走廊相遇，或隔着门板听到对方开关门声，已经很久没在市场看见对方了。</p><p>那家伙有好好吃饭吗？</p><p>鹿丸想着，连压两次洗发水，趁滑溜溜的液体流到手臂前，快速抹在头顶，闭眼揉搓着碍事的头发。</p><p>每天训练到那么晚，还要保证睡眠……</p><p>天才大脑怎么算也没算出满足饮食和作息的双赢安排。</p><p>嘟囔着自己不是父爱泛滥的老男人，俩人交情也没到干涉对方生活的地步，宁次的事鹿丸只想到吹干头发为止。</p><p>切完年糕片，他用锅勺搅了搅煮透的红豆汤，将白色的硬块倒入锅中，又添了点水继续煮。</p><p>电话响起时，红豆年糕汤刚好出锅。</p><p>井野问要不要一起过正月，毕竟父母不在。</p><p>“新年快乐，不过我有安排了。”</p><p>“鹿丸你要去丁次家？”</p><p>“那倒不是……伊鲁卡老师出任务不在村子里，我想去看看鸣人。”</p><p>“咦？是吗，那就算啦。”</p><p>少女没再过多劝说，利落地挂断通讯。</p><p>填饱肚子后，鹿丸就穿上外套出门了。</p><p>鸣人曾告诉他，认识伊鲁卡之前，虽然一直都是一个人，但每年正月都格外难熬，还起名“正月综合征”，夹在图书馆医疗目录里，后被当成恶作剧清理了。</p><p>找到人很容易，鹿丸捡起地上一颗石子，对着忍者学院前秋千树下的橙黄脑袋丢了过去。</p><p>立刻捂住后脑勺的鸣人扭头哇哇大叫，“鹿丸你好过分。”</p><p>后者双手插兜，跨过干枯的灌木来到秋千旁，“好不容易毕业，坐在这里是还想回去吗？”</p><p>“当然不要。”鸣人脸贴着荡绳上，脚尖一下有一下没地蹬地，整个人赖躺在秋千里，蓝眼睛盯着校门口的栏杆，又呆又直。</p><p>“我好无聊，鹿丸你是怎么做到天天发呆的？”</p><p>年轻的忍者努了努嘴，他已经懒得解释发呆和看云的区别，“我路过一乐时，看见他们推出了新年特别款拉面。”</p><p>“真的吗？”</p><p>“吃吗？”</p><p>“走啊！”</p><p>刚刚还丧气的男孩鼓起猫须状脸颊，刷地起身要走，脚背却勾住坐板，单腿摔了满嘴土渣。</p><p>“噗——”</p><p>“鹿丸你笑我！”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“你竟然还承认了！”</p><p>“……你好吵。”</p><p>“你拿石头打完我看我笑话还嫌我吵？”</p><p>“一碗拉面？”</p><p>“原谅你。”</p><p> </p><p>一乐拉面摊</p><p>鹿丸拄着长条状的木制桌台，看鸣人津津有味地吃着红豆口味的正月限时荞麦拉面混煮，早上的年糕汤不断在胃里翻滚。</p><p>他想不出红豆和鱼卷混搭的滋味，也不愿意折磨自己的味觉，至于鸣人，什么和拉面煮在一起都能吃得津津有味。</p><p>面吃到一半，布帘被极有气势地掀开。</p><p>一大一小两座肉山挤进面摊，是秋道父子。</p><p>“咦，鹿丸你也在？”</p><p>“丁座叔新年快乐。”</p><p>本想问好友的儿子今天要不要到自家做客的赤发上忍看见同座的鸣人，便只是揉了揉后辈的脑袋，转头向一乐老板，“今年也多关照。”</p><p>“好嘞。”</p><p>像接收到某种特定的暗语，拉面大叔满脸堆挤着笑容，从案板后拿出两个超规格的食碗。</p><p>父亲身后的丁次对发小眨了眨眼，“今天我要冲击40碗记录。”</p><p>在为大胃王对决做准备的一乐问鸣人要不要参加，后者欣然答应。</p><p>掏空青蛙钱包交了报名费，鸣人如一片羽毛卷进秋道父子战里，四十分钟后倒在鹿丸身上，一副随时能吐的模样，旁边两位还满脸富余，再战两三个小时不是问题。</p><p>离开拉面摊后，缓过神的鸣人开始计算用影分身对秋道父子车轮战的可行性，鹿丸拒绝提供建议。</p><p>没走几步，撑得难受的鸣人坐在路边台阶上。</p><p>而大包小裹的天天刚好从宣传喇叭循环播放全场七折庆新年活动的忍具店出来，怀里的纸袋则是疯狂大出血后的结果。</p><p>想起同期的女忍者都接参与过纲手的医疗培训班，鹿丸喊天天来救急，丸子头少女满脸窘迫，“抱歉，我好像没那个天赋。”</p><p>药店离附近不远，鹿丸摸了摸鸣人圆鼓鼓的肚皮，又探了探护额下泌出薄汗的额头，“我去买点药。”</p><p>“我来照顾鸣人。”找到自己作用的女孩连忙说道。</p><p>“嗯，帮大忙了。”</p><p>鹿丸露出令人安心的微笑，随后拄着膝盖起身。</p><p> </p><p>新年光顾药店的人并不多，店家也在门外贴着营业时间截止中午的告示，</p><p>高马尾少年在货架间穿梭，熟悉草药的他看配料表就能猜出个大概。</p><p>找到合适的药，准备结账的鹿丸注意到收银台围了五六个人，包括先前进门没找到的导购药师。</p><p>人群中央站着一戴墨镜，穿青色工装夹克，用高领遮住大半面部的爆炸头忍者正和药师理论，或者说单方面演讲杀虫剂如何丧尽天良。</p><p>“对生命态度我们不能以大小作标准，要问为什么，体型只是物种各自便于存活的最佳尺寸，在大象眼里我们也是蚂蚁——”</p><p>“志乃？”</p><p>鹿丸诧异地叫出碎碎念忍者的名字。</p><p>“来的正好鹿丸，你认为大象会喷射致死毒气来伤害人类吗？”</p><p>“啊？”面对突然抛出的奇怪问题，即使是鹿丸也愣住了。</p><p>药师里有奈良家的人，认出外套后背的家徽，便把他偷拉到一边，“你和那个油女家的小鬼认识？”</p><p>“唔……他惹麻烦了？”</p><p>同样梳着高马尾的药师脸快要皱成抹布，油女一族爱虫痴狂程度和犬冢爱犬不相上下，每年都会有几个初出茅庐的小家伙指责兜售杀虫剂店铺，这个他们已经习惯，几分钟耳旁风谁还能和孩子较真，总比犬冢家打砸狗肉店强，但今天这位，喋喋不休半个时辰也不见收功，没有鹿丸出现，他们就要联系油女族的成年长辈来处理了。</p><p>“……”</p><p>鹿丸心情复杂地接过免单的胃药，拉着志乃出店门，离开冲突地，爆炸头忍者恢复了沉默模式，走在路上一声不吭。</p><p>感叹着人不可貌相，鹿丸拎着买来的药和水回到路边。</p><p>“鸣人呢？”</p><p>天天指了指公园方向，“去厕所了。”</p><p>“那家伙……还真是直肠子。”</p><p>刚咕哝完，鸣人就元气满满地跑回来，神清气爽的模样估计是用不上药了。</p><p>“喂喂鹿丸，我听天天说了，你们住在一个公寓，还有宁次。”</p><p>鹿丸眯眼扫视着重新恢复生命力的金发傻白甜，冷漠地打断那个空脑壳的计划，“想都别想。”</p><p>“我还什么都没说呢。”</p><p>“没想法最好。”</p><p>“不嘛，我想去你家玩，呜啊——志乃你怎么在这里？”被爆炸头忍者低存在感吓到的鸣人后退两步，拍拍胸口，“正好，一二三四，四个人可以玩很多游戏。”</p><p>莫名被圈算进来的志乃隔着墨镜眼看其他几人，如往常沉默。</p><p>天天本就准备回家，她购入的宝贝太多太沉了。</p><p>于是鸣人把“默认”的志乃和同路的天天算入自己的计分里，三比一，鹿丸头疼得厉害。</p><p>“咦——你们要聚会吗？”</p><p>熟悉的少女声从背后传来，鹿丸眼皮狂跳。</p><p>“哇井野你也要来吗？”鸣人继续扩张队伍。</p><p>鹿丸揉着太阳穴，一脸悲戚地对着青梅摇头，接受到暗示的少女嘻嘻笑着展示自己手里提的雕有山中家徽的食盒，满满三层全是她母亲做的年菜，“正好，我还担心你不在家。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>鹿丸缓慢闭上眼，耳边是咚咚的心跳声。</p><p>从两人演变成五人，面对走在街上浩浩荡荡的队伍，怕麻烦的中忍眉头紧皱。</p><p>大蛇丸应该把鸣人也带走研究，将来制造个人类召唤器不是问题。</p><p>已经默认小型聚会的井野提议去超市买零食。</p><p>“但你们两个都拎着东西。”</p><p>鹿丸本想麻烦事少一件是一件，结果变成男生拎食盒扛忍具先回公寓，女生二次采购。</p><p>比起井野的无情压榨，天天多少还是有心理负担，“不好意思麻烦你了。”</p><p>“没关系，能帮我带一包醋昆布吗？”</p><p>“我要拉面……烧烤味的薯片。”吃出心理阴影的鸣人改口道。</p><p>鹿丸看眼终于长记性的家伙，“你还有钱吗？”</p><p>“鹿丸~我的好朋友~”</p><p>被蓝眼睛盯得败下阵，高马尾少年叹口气，他是早上洗头脑子进水了才会想出门见这个劳民伤财的麻烦精。</p><p> </p><p>在吉乃物理教育下，鹿丸懒归懒，房间并不邋遢，应付伙伴突袭也能勉强过去，至少比家里拉面碗堆积成山的某小强养殖户好。</p><p>自来熟爆表的鸣人穿上拖鞋就进客厅，按照去奈良家玩的印象在电视柜里找游戏卡，并顺利翻出一堆电视游戏和两个手柄。</p><p>趁着志乃和鸣人玩游戏，鹿丸脱了外套，收起桌上吃完的红豆汤，在厨房系着围裙清理水槽里浸泡的锅碗。</p><p>“我们回来啦——”</p><p>女孩们带回来不少零食，除了薯片饼干和汽水，鸣人还翻出两包速冻薯条，和一包薯饼薯球的混装。</p><p>井野的理由是热气腾过的薯条没有现炸的好吃。</p><p>“这东西你俩谁炸？”鹿丸拎着包装袋一角问道。</p><p>“我可以用微波炉爆米花，或者你不介意我弄乱你的厨房。”</p><p>金发少女乱动着十根手指，笑得恶意十足。</p><p>天天站在厨房门口，“需要帮忙吗？”</p><p>井野放下购物袋，推着女孩出门，“我们可是客人，只要负责开心，其他的鹿丸会解决。”</p><p>被独自留下的少年不悦地咋舌，这就是他讨厌请朋友到家里做客的原因。</p><p>炸薯条时，控虫忍者悄无声息出现在身后，吓得鹿丸一激灵，切黄油的刀差点割手。</p><p>志乃的衣领太高，高到能遮住鼻子，喃喃的碎语也被盖在里面。</p><p>鹿丸关掉吸油烟机，“鸣人呢？你不是在和他玩游戏？”</p><p>“……玩风太差。”</p><p>年轻中忍咧嘴笑出声，论场外干涉和耍赖皮，鸣人绝对是影级别的。</p><p>滑入锅底的黄油块已经融化，混合在橄榄油里散发着浓郁的奶香。</p><p>他剪开速冻包装袋，看眼油温计，又看眼沉默地站在自己身后的忍者，“要来帮忙吗？”</p><p>“水果可以交给我处理。”</p><p>“她们想吃酸奶沙拉，可以吗？”</p><p>挽袖子的志乃点头。</p><p>鹿丸在橱柜里找出两个大号玻璃碗，交代完厨房可能用到的地方，重新回到灶前，用长筷子不断翻动着炸锅里高淀粉高热量的金色长条。</p><p>两人安静地各自做着各自的工作。</p><p>二次炸脆的薯条被放在漏网上控油，毫无征兆地，鹿丸的手伸到身旁切小番茄的志乃面前。</p><p>对方停住动作，用黑洞似得墨镜对准他的脸，怀疑自己漏听了方位或名称提示。</p><p>“没什么。”</p><p>鹿丸反握筷子，俯身将胳膊越过菜板，在调味架上拎出盐罐。</p><p>水果放置久了会氧化变色，沁出的汁水也会降低酸奶的粘稠度，志乃做完便先端出厨房，离开时，隐约在吸油烟机轰轰的背景音里听到一声咕哝。</p><p>“……原来不一样。”</p><p> </p><p>温暖明亮的客厅里，四名少年围坐在堆满零食的茶几边，志乃用叉子插了块水果喂他身体里的虫子，鸣人脸色发青地躲在沙发后，天天则一脸自若地喝着红豆年糕汤。</p><p>“我们像在开小队代表会。”井野拄着下巴，对来自不同班的忍者们提出脑内设想的游戏建议。</p><p>“你这种说法不严谨。”志乃收起虫子，抬头加入话题，“虽然三七八班都是一个人，但十班有两人，如果民主投票，十班会占据更多优势。”</p><p>“志乃你太较真啦。我只是要玩个游戏。”</p><p>“游戏就更不公平了，要问什么，牵扯到胜负的话，我们是单人作战，井野你却能和鹿丸组合，而且……”</p><p>鹿丸端着炸好的薯条和番茄酱出来时，屋内气氛低迷，只有志乃在喋喋不休。</p><p>“我只是想玩游戏……”井野痛苦地哼哼着。</p><p>了解来龙去脉，乐得旁观的懒鬼打开一罐乌龙茶，舒服地靠在沙发垫后，“可以不算我。”</p><p>意识到自己又多说话的志乃拉高衣领，“我相信鹿丸不会在游戏上作弊，所以你可以参加。”</p><p>“不，我是真不想。”</p><p>“为什么？难道你认为你会做出背叛我们的事吗？关于这件事，我想说——”</p><p>“停。”</p><p>鹿丸滑下沙发，盘坐在地板上，认命加入了游戏圈。</p><p>井野的游戏规则很简单，每人说一件自己队伍的人做的事，让其他人猜，猜错的受惩罚。</p><p>“罚什么？”鸣人问。</p><p>井野用拇指压住中指哈了哈气，“十班特色。”</p><p>至于游戏道具，作为东道主的忍者丧气地起身，把放在窗帘后，平时用来做任务分析的白色立式写字板拖到电视前。</p><p>“举个例子。”井野拔开马克笔盖，钻到写字板后刷刷写下某个名字，然后站在旁边，有模有样地清了清嗓，“请听题，十班谁的体重是九十斤。”</p><p>“井野你这么胖吗？”鸣人惊呼，脸部立刻遭受来自马克笔的手里剑攻击。</p><p>“嗯……感觉没什么意思，一猜就是鹿丸。”天天有些失望。</p><p>鹿丸转着笔，饶有趣味地看着发小狡黠的笑容，写字板翻转，丁次的名字出现在白板上。</p><p>鸣人抗议，认为是欺诈。</p><p>“是蝶化后丁次的体重。”鹿丸拎着自己的答案卡说。</p><p>他半年前考试体测的体重是42.9kg，算上这段时间长的个子，天天猜得也没错，但这游戏本就是打情报战，怎么在说真话的情况下误导所有人才是重点。</p><p>鹿丸看眼满脸准备吃瓜的青梅，决定收回过高的猜测，那家伙只是想八卦其他班的小秘密。</p><p>不管怎样，井野开心地收刮了除队友外所有人的额头，摸清游戏套路，挨痛的鸣人立刻跳出来要做第二个出题人。</p><p>“我要说的是，哼哼，这个人有超酷超帅的必杀技。”</p><p>“鸣人你是在说你自己的螺旋丸吗？”</p><p>“你们都知道？”</p><p>井野咬着吸管，“老实讲……我还是觉得佐助的千年更帅。”</p><p>“我也这么认为。”天天追加一箭。</p><p>志乃虽然没说话，但也没有帮忙反驳的意思。</p><p>鸣人心痛到快要哭出声，目光投向鹿丸，后者表示只是不想挨罚才选择他。</p><p>自闭的小可怜回到茶几旁，抓了一大把薯条塞进嘴里。</p><p>“下一个是我。”天天放下薯片袋，擦掉指尖盐粒，拿着马克笔绕过坐在外侧的志乃，开始新的描述。</p><p>客厅里不断迸发出笑声和哀嚎，不少人的黑历史和怪癖都被挖了出来，包括已经成为中忍的鹿丸却不吃鸡蛋，被鸣人嘲笑是长不大的小鬼头。</p><p>公平起见，十班每轮只能出一个人，基本都是井野在玩，鹿丸兴趣不大，而且因为每次猜得都很准，在其他人顶着金鱼一样的红额头时，他像条品种变异的清道夫，悠哉地吃着醋昆布。</p><p>时钟一圈圈走过，鹿丸懒懒地打个哈欠，侧坐在茶几和沙发的缝隙间，胳膊搭在沙发垫子上，百无聊赖地看着承担了话题中心位置的金发傻白甜，以及欢快吃瓜的疯丫头。</p><p>集体活动若没人调动，年轻的中忍能比自闭症还潇洒，像静置后自然分离的水油，逐渐置身事外。偶尔被搅得心血来潮，热气散得比加冰还快。</p><p>就像烦恼宁次，蒙头睡两天不知不觉就释然了。</p><p>不——</p><p>竟然还在想那家伙。</p><p>鹿丸摇了摇空的易拉罐，闭上眼又把头靠回沙发。</p><p>这很少见，自己拘泥一件事那么久。</p><p>志乃给出了新的描述，说红班某人闻起来像松果。</p><p>“松果是什么味道？”天天双手环胸，努力搜寻记忆里和松果有关的东西，脑子里全是前不久的圣诞节。</p><p>鸣人扒开志乃的衣领，粗暴地把整颗毛绒绒的脑袋钻进去嗅味道，结果用力过猛，鼻孔吸进一只飞虫，倒在地上打滚。</p><p>井野已经默认是雏田，迫切想知道为什么是松果味。</p><p>然而正确答案是牙，鸣人不接受，牙总和赤犬黏一起，身上更像兽类那种呛人的野腥味，志乃说洗完澡的牙是松果味的。</p><p>见井野亮起八卦的光，爆炸头忍者推了推鼻梁上的墨镜，话锋一转，“鸣人是牛奶味。”</p><p>还在揉鼻子打喷嚏的鸣人发出惊讶的呼声，“真的，我每次洗澡之后都会喝牛奶，那鹿丸呢？鹿丸什么味道？”</p><p>志乃看眼快要瞌睡的同伴，语气略带迟疑，“……薄荷。”</p><p>“真的吗真的吗？”鸣人兴冲冲地寻证。</p><p>鹿丸半垂着睫毛，困顿地打着哈欠，作不经意状扫眼志乃宽衣领遮掩的红耳根，“沐浴露。”</p><p>“哇，志乃你真的好厉害！”</p><p>不敢相信浪漫幻想就这么破碎，井野指着屋里三个男性，表情复杂地画个圈，“你们……都一起洗澡吗？”</p><p>鸣人点头，语气骄傲道，“水中相扑最棒了。”</p><p>“相扑？你们男生在澡堂玩相扑？”</p><p>“对啊，输了的人要买牛奶的。”鸣人似乎想什么，湛蓝的眼珠子狠剜了眼使用影子术的卑鄙忍者。</p><p>注意到哀怨的视线，井野捏住喉咙，“咳咳……鹿丸你也玩？”</p><p>天才轻笑出声，剥开一颗坚果放进嘴里，“免费饮料为什么不要？”</p><p>井野摩擦着手臂的鸡皮疙瘩，无法理解男生朴实的快乐。</p><p> </p><p>之后的聊天，觉得乏味的鹿丸离开茶几，坐在落地窗旁拆读信箱里积攒的东西，大部分是广告，还有几张账单。</p><p>在花花绿绿的宣传单里，一张素色卡纸格外显眼。</p><p>他拿起比巴掌大不了多少，可以翻折的卡片，正面压印着眼熟的家徽，打开后，入眼是添金粉的香墨写的两个字，春安，字体规整，笔脚锋利，落款日向宁次。</p><p>怀疑眼花，鹿丸拿着碎红丝底纹的唐纸贺卡反复检查好几遍，甚至连折角都研究一番，看是不是有夹层或恶作剧，最后确认这就是隔壁那个失踪好久的家伙送来的。</p><p>“鹿丸你在偷偷玩什么？”</p><p>金毛大型犬突兀地从背后冲过来，把榻榻米上的忍者扑得双肘磕地，老腰差点折断，手中的贺卡自然被抽走。</p><p>鹿丸捂着后腰跪在地上，看鸣人三蹦两蹦跳回沙发，用影子术绞死他的心都有。</p><p>正愁缺少恋爱话题的井野对臭男生的打闹兴致缺缺，天天的眼睛却突然亮了，双手拍住桌面，身体前倾，咄咄逼人的气势隔着茶几把鸣人逼得躺倒在靠垫上。</p><p>“你从哪里拿来的？”</p><p>“鹿丸，他刚才偷偷摸摸就在看这个。”</p><p>“谁偷偷摸摸了。”鹿丸踢了脚捣蛋鬼的腿，“屁股挪开，让我坐一会，嘶……”</p><p>“哈哈哈，你揉腰的动作好像老爷爷。”</p><p>鹿丸翻个白眼，转向快要原地开花的丸子头少女，“所以，这玩意怎么回事？”</p><p>“你不知道？”天天诧异。</p><p>在一旁沉默多时的志乃推了推墨镜，黑色镜片反射出贺卡的日向家徽，“难道是……”</p><p>“是什么？”鹿丸问。</p><p>“新年贺卡。”</p><p>“看出来了，日向家的贺卡。”鹿丸吸口气，尽量让腰疼引起的情绪波动降到最低，“但为什么给我？”</p><p>“好像是他们家的传统，”志乃说，“给长辈和交往紧密的人送祝福，雏田也会每年给我和牙，红老师写贺卡，顺便一提，我收到的是安康。”</p><p>鸣人一拍手心，恍然大悟，找到了每年塞在他门缝里的匿名贺卡的主人，“我还以为是小樱偷偷送的。”</p><p>“怎么可能。”井野摆手，“她才不会干这种事。而且鸣人你不要做梦了，你们两个——”</p><p>金短发女孩将左右手食指贴合在一起，嘴巴发出“啪”的一声，然后双手像绽放的烟花一样无情分散，享受着蹂躏春心的乐趣。</p><p>天天把属于鹿丸的贺卡放回在桌面距离他最近的位置，“就像志乃说的，凯班每年也会收到……”</p><p>“是定情信物！”井野强调道。</p><p>鹿丸已经习惯了女孩眼里夸张的浪漫滤镜，脑内自动解释为友情信物。他把贺卡夹在手指上转了转，搞不懂大家族的含蓄美。</p><p>但有一点要承认，那家伙的字是真的好。</p><p>虽然官方使用文具仍是毛笔，但现在的签字笔和圆珠笔设计得更方便，新生代的少年忍者已经记不清毛笔的手感了。</p><p>鸣人躺在沙发里，双手举着浅黄色贺卡，“宁次真厉害啊，就算让我立刻拿笔，也写不出来这种超酷的字。”</p><p>“涂鸦可不算毛笔字。”鹿丸见缝插针地嘲讽，为现在还酸痛的腰椎报仇。</p><p>“嘛，宁次在这方面也强得一塌糊涂。”</p><p>天天给自己倒了杯果汁说，她讲了凯班经手的一个在传统糕点店打工的D级任务，经宁次手雕的生果子是可以直接摆在店铺里出售的，相比之下，李只能做扛面揉面的力气活。</p><p>白眼缘故，凯班和红班都被指名执行过陶瓷书画的鉴别任务，期间兄妹俩所展现的品味和阅历绝对不是普通忍者家庭能培养出来的。</p><p>“确实……大家闺秀、噗。”</p><p>鹿丸满脑子都是那人养鱼的事，笑意止不住上涌。</p><p>井野瞥眼抽风的发小，被内心无处排解的唏嘘憋得嘶嘶吸气，“我不明白，日向有这么好的特质为什么不说呢？”</p><p>“是啊，明明是个很好的人。”天天托着下巴叹气，“所以说你们真的误解宁次很深。”</p><p>“可他打了雏田是事实。”志乃发出维护宣告。</p><p>“但那全是宁次的错吗？”另一位也发出宣告。</p><p>眼见着班与班之间即将产生碰撞，鹿丸用胳膊戳了戳身旁的金发忍者，“喂鸣人，这件事你最了解吧？”</p><p>完全没有融入话题的鸣人抓了抓满头卷毛，一脸迷茫。见状，井野快速救场，把话题转移到今年的木叶庆典上，天天和志乃的脸色这才有所缓和。</p><p>注意到异常的鹿丸看着卷毛犬咬着嘴唇欲言又止，“你想说什么？”</p><p>“唔……那个啊，我不太懂，但总感觉茶花瓷画什么的，在宁次眼里应该不是值得夸耀的东西。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“就是……”鸣人烦躁地拉扯着扯衣领，“你不觉得，宁次很讨厌日向家给他的什么吗？”</p><p>“额头的那个？”</p><p>鸣人少有地面色深沉，“不止，也许……”</p><p>某处记忆刺痛了蓝眼睛，少年垂下睫毛，合拢嘴巴，不再说话。</p><p>鹿丸松开扶撑着后腰的手，皱眉看着鸣人不停塞食着薯片和饼干，腮帮子撑得鼓鼓的，但咀嚼的动作却越来越慢，最后佝偻着脊背，把额头搭在他的肩膀上。</p><p>“喂，你在撒娇吗？”</p><p>鹿丸推了推鸣人露出的瘦削的后脖颈，见没反应，只能放松肩膀，让柔软的肌肉变成舒服的靠枕。</p><p>快乐兽摘掉了帽子，喉咙里咕噜着疲惫的叹息，“我没把他带回来，他不信任我。”</p><p>鹿丸眨眨眼，才明白鸣人在说佐助而不是宁次，但话题怎么会跳到那个麻烦鬼身上？</p><p>智商两百的大脑转过三个喘息，鹿丸眼皮一跳，“你觉得日向像佐助一样，被自己的家族束缚住了吗？”</p><p>他没有听到鸣人的答案，因为两人的悄悄话被井野陡然拔高的惊呼声打断了。</p><p>“天，竟然下午两点了。我约的小樱逛庆典！”</p><p>已经迟到半个小时的金短发少女忙不迭起身，放在玄关清洗过的食盒也顾不上拿，穿上鞋子就往外跑，从事发到消失不超过二十秒。</p><p>天天看了眼挂钟，不知不觉竟聊了三四个小时，自己的宝贝还堆在门口，便想回去整理忍具。</p><p>两人离开后，本就是半路被拐的志乃也准备告辞。</p><p>转眼只剩鹿丸和鸣人。</p><p>俩人打了会儿游戏，自提起佐助，鸣人就兴致缺缺，连带着蓬松金毛都黯然失色，连输三局后直接进入躺尸状态，猫须脸蛋贴在冰凉的茶几玻璃上，萎靡又丧气。</p><p>鹿丸是少有几个见过快乐兽失去快乐的人，放置不管一段时间，自然就会重启快乐程序，毕竟白痴的脑容量存不下太多高深的思考。</p><p>在他把客厅的食物残渣和空掉的饮料瓶收拾干净后，鸣人猛地坐起，用力拍两下脸颊，极具仪式感地原地复活了。</p><p>“你现在开口，我说不准会不怕麻烦地留你一晚。”</p><p>“我想去找好色仙人，他也是一个人在木叶……我估计他现在可能正躺在哪个女澡堂的屋顶，你的红豆年糕汤能多给我一份吗？”</p><p> </p><p>鹿丸双肘拄在走廊栏杆上，看着金发忍者挥了挥装得满满的保温盒，哼着奇怪的拉面歌一蹦一跳，连带着金发折射的又暖又亮的光一同消失在公寓街道的尽头。</p><p>如果下一代火影真在同期十二忍里选，他希望那个人是鸣人。</p><p>哈一口寒气，鹿丸收回目光，正视着和他只有一墙之隔的301，心里翻涌不适。</p><p>鸣人的直觉一向准得可怕，如今木叶承受不住第二个叛忍，他也无法接受自己身边的伙伴第二个离开。</p><p>……伙伴。</p><p>他竟然用了“伙伴”这个词。</p><p>鹿丸嘴里咕哝着麻烦，曲起食指敲响了隔壁门。</p><p>那家伙可能压根不在家。</p><p>他摸着耳垂，漫无目的地想，五个人在客厅又吵又闹，以日向的脾气，但凡在家，绝对冲出来教他们什么叫扰民。</p><p>可他又希望宁次在，这样就能解释一下某些事。</p><p>因为站得过久，那扇防盗门在视觉上逐渐脱离真实感，变成通往未知世界的传送口，启动宝石就是他手中的贺卡。</p><p>鹿丸盯着人生中收到的第一张新年贺卡，一张字里行间写满麻烦的灾难卡，一张落款人自己都不清楚自己做了什么的好友卡，牙根出奇得发痒。</p><p>熬了三十多个小时又带着耳塞，陷入深度睡眠的宁次当然不可能给他开门。</p><p>那张贺卡，最终被他拿回家，夹在最喜欢的小说里，放在书架最高的地方。</p><p> </p><p>26</p><p>春安，春安。</p><p>鹿丸觉得这两个字不是祝福而是诅咒。</p><p>木叶庆典刚过去不久，老妈那一大箱年糕才吃下去三分之一的时候，他被火影召见了。</p><p>那天距中忍考试还剩十天。</p><p>火影办公室，宽大的玻璃窗像幅自发光的村貌图，挂在火影身后，光鲜又沉重。</p><p>鹿丸站立在堆满文卷的办公桌前，双手规矩地背放在腰窝处，等待着颜岩石上雕刻的第五位火影发话。</p><p>阿斯玛也在，见他进门，三两下揉皱手里的文件丢进纸篓里，嘴上的烟头已经积了一撮灰白色烟烬。</p><p>看完手中报告最后一行的女火影抬起头，棕黄色虹膜映出高马尾中忍过于年轻稚气的脸庞。</p><p>“上次的任务做得不错。”</p><p>鹿丸暗暗咬牙，没有接腔。</p><p>在这个微妙的时间段，任何来自火影的肯定都只会把他推向十天后那个麻烦的漩涡里。</p><p>纲手挑眉，调整了原本准备说出口的话，双手交叉在胸前，微微偏头看向精英上忍，“他猜到了。”</p><p>“但不代表他准备好了。”烟雾从阿斯玛的唇缝吐出，熟悉的烟草味让鹿丸眉头紧皱，心中不安逐步扩大。</p><p>“今年中忍考试的现场维护还缺一名‘志愿者’，鹿丸，你的能力我已经测试过，分析，判断和临场应变力也都符合现要求。”</p><p>是那个指名委托。</p><p>少年气的鹅蛋脸摆出一副胃出血的表情。</p><p>“知道为什么选你吗？”纲手问道，完全没给拒绝的选项。</p><p>“木叶需要展示新力量。”鹿丸顿了顿，心里清楚再不做点什么，这倒霉差事就落头上了。于是张开藏在背后出汗的手心，调整呼吸，“火影大人，在差距悬殊的力量面前，我的聪明能发挥的作用并不大。”</p><p>“你的老师也这么说。”纲手看眼已经和她争论大半个月的护犊子上忍，中忍考试会议后就在替学生找各种理由回避这个任务。</p><p>“——所以我会给你派一个特别上忍做搭档。”</p><p>阿斯玛绷着脸，将学生揽在身后，“红豆是大蛇丸的弟子，上次最先出问题的考场她还是主考官，大蛇丸的咒印到底能不能控制他人心志我们谁都不敢断定。”</p><p>“暗部对红豆监视到目前的反馈都是良性，卧底的可能性很低，”纲手细长的手臂拄在桌上，拇指和食指缓慢揉太阳穴两侧，“而且她在木叶这么些年都无异常，你的父亲三代火影也表示过对她的信任。”</p><p>鹿丸探出半颗菠萝头，和歪头却紧盯着他的纲手对上视线，瞬间明白了自己不是被叫来听神仙吵架，而是来替神仙说服老师的。</p><p>果然，纲手没多久就把话锋转向屋内第三人，“鹿丸你怎么想。”</p><p>躲在老师手臂后的聪明鬼闻言，喉咙噎得难受。</p><p>不仅要自愿往火坑里跳，还要让阿斯玛答应他跳，简直糟糕透了。而且说不准，五代火影打的主意就是任务同时监督这位成分特殊的女上忍。</p><p>“……我有一个问题。”</p><p>“说。”</p><p>“如果考试现场发生敌袭，御手洗前辈存在卧底嫌疑，同时参加考试的考生或观众有危险，哪件任务优先度更高？”</p><p>纲手没有否认鹿丸擅自猜测的隐藏任务，一双锐利的眼睛扫过个头仅到她下巴的少年，“我允许你的性命最优先。”</p><p>有了这句随时能够撤退的保证，鹿丸拍了拍老师的后背，态度坚决的上忍叹口气。</p><p>“很好。”纲手张开双手，将鹅黄色碎发拢在脖后，翘起丰润的嘴唇，“今年中忍考试巡逻队总负责人是伊比喜，明天报道，任务结束前你归他调用。”</p><p>“明天？”鹿丸有些意外。</p><p>阿斯玛弹了下学生的脑门，“不早了，从接到通知我们就着手准备，你是最后一个没被敲定的。”</p><p>另一边，纲手把奈良鹿丸的名字写在考试工作人员证明的下方并加盖村印，又拿出两份有关考试的保密协议。</p><p>看完卖身契一样的协议，被委以重任的少年面色悲戚。</p><p>“有疑问？”</p><p>“……保证完成任务。”</p><p>该走的程序和说明结束后，纲手用涂着艳色甲油的食指上下比量了一圈与鹿丸实际身材相比过于臃肿的外套，“考试当天你不能穿这身。”</p><p>“我没有正装。”</p><p>火影眯起勾画狭长的眼睛，判断着这是否是聪明鬼的一个借口。</p><p>鹿丸拉紧身上温暖厚实，可以在不消耗查克拉的情况下源源不断为自己提供温暖的棉衣，“均码对我来说太大，会影响行动。”</p><p>“女款试了吗？”</p><p>鹿丸愣在原地。</p><p>纲手打开另一份文件，已经进入下一项工作中，头也不抬地对阿斯玛说，“让他去穿女款均码。”</p><p>得到指令的忍者看眼自己可怜兮兮的学生，藏在胡子下的嘴角愉快上扬，“和你的宝贝外套说再见吧。”</p><p> </p><p>27</p><p>鹿丸是见了面，才知道伊比喜是哪个伊比喜。</p><p>有“虐待狂主考官”之称的森乃伊比喜用阴沉尖锐的目光把这个临时被塞进巡逻队的年轻中忍从皮肤打量到骨头。</p><p>“我看了你的档案，经历上没执行过类似任务。”</p><p>“……是。”</p><p>“抓紧时间，今天就开始特训。”</p><p>“啊？”被那双秃鹫般的眼睛抓住，鹿丸立刻意识到眼前的男人不需要任何疑问。</p><p>抢在男人暴力立威前，他绷紧记不清多久没直挺过的后背，扯开喉咙喊了声破音的“明白”。</p><p>“先跑三十公里让我看看体能怎么样。”</p><p>鹿丸白了脸，报道当天就感觉生命受到威胁。</p><p>怎么办，想退出任务。</p><p> </p><p>考虑到学生忍者几乎没参加考试，伊比喜在禁止协助考生作弊方面只是摸着脸上深可见骨的疤痕轻描淡写地说了一句，顺带简单讲了讲违背规则串通作弊的下场。</p><p>鹿丸看眼被铁链轻松抽断的树干，天地都在视线里盘旋。</p><p>伊比喜把他安排在二队，负责第二轮考试现场以及正式赛现场的维护，前者负责考生安全，后者负责观众安全。</p><p>“考生安全？不都是签生死协议吗？”</p><p>“我们有义务及时保护弃权者，并回收死亡考生的尸体。”</p><p>伊比喜拿出两摞卷轴，“把这些看了，我不会再回答你同样的菜鸟问题。”</p><p>智商两百的大脑学什么都快，尤其身后还站个不怒自威的刑讯专家，通讯器材，暗语代号还有其他杂七杂八鹿丸两天时间就基本掌握。</p><p>伊比喜组织了一场模拟突袭训练，新人堪称惊艳的反应和应对能力让特别上忍常年阴郁的表情开始松动。</p><p>但很快，这位眼尖的暗部拷问队队长，发现了年轻中忍除查克拉以外的短板。</p><p>火遁列表往下拉七八百种，鹿丸会的一巴掌数得过来。</p><p>造成这种情况，一方面是影子术专攻阴属性查克拉，另一方，在阿斯玛看来，能把D级火球之术玩出两百种花样的人学不学其他高级火遁没差。</p><p>鹿丸解释了自己的特殊情况，然后身高一米九的临时上司用鼻孔俯视着他的头顶，冷漠地指着训练场的水池，“现在它归你了。”</p><p>特别上忍漆黑的手套和漆黑的皮大衣，以及衣摆缝隙间漆黑的铁链，都在闪动着嗜血的光泽，晃得鹿丸连讨价还价的心思都不敢生，老实地对着水面开始掐诀。</p><p>离开阿斯玛老师的第三天，想他。</p><p> </p><p>连吹一整天火遁，结束训练后中忍从嗓子到喉咙都是干裂的，大脑也因为呼气过度处于缺氧状态，腮腺更不用提，又酸又痛，耳边朦朦胧胧听不清声音。</p><p>呜……要死了。</p><p>想抱怨的鹿丸悲哀地发现自己根本发不出声，喉管只能抽风匣似得嘶嘶哈哈。</p><p>和负责监督他训练的忍者——恐怖上司交代完就走了，却找来一个专门数他吹火遁次数的监工，和监工连比划带猜，鹿丸找到附近的直饮水。</p><p>伊比喜进行特训的地方是原第九训练场，属于淘汰的旧区，东西面接壤森林，地面多是皲裂的硬土，没有明确护栏网，时常有野兽误闯，辅助设备也很老旧，随便找棵树画个圈就是靶子。</p><p>唯一的优点就是人少。</p><p>适合过度体罚。</p><p>鹿丸在心里加上一条。</p><p>清凉的液体灌入喉咙，灼烧感顷刻消退。</p><p>除了嗓子，鼻尖额头和颧骨附近的皮肤也被吹出的火焰烤得又红又烫，他撸起袖子，弯腰鞠了捧清水扑在脸上。</p><p>一阵寒风，凉爽直冲天灵盖。</p><p>没几秒，鹿丸开始冻脸。</p><p>旧区的水池简陋得几乎就是个中间下凹的正方形水泥锅盖，没有擦手纸更别提自动贩卖机，鹿丸嗦着快要冻僵的腮帮子哈气取暖。</p><p>他不知道阿斯玛有没有预想过这种情况，反正如果知道做任务附赠地狱特训，当初说什么也要站在老师身旁和火影对着干。</p><p>受伤的嗓子紧得发痒，怎么咳都不舒服，鹿丸正难受着，看见了朝破旧的供水设施走来的长发忍者。</p><p>“咳、日向？”</p><p>连试几次喉咙都只能发出锯树皮的声音，鹿丸不敢相信比鸭子还难听的噪音是自己制造的。</p><p>对方用雪白的眼睛简单打量了他一番，最后定在被捏得微微发红的喉结上，露出揶揄的笑。</p><p>鹿丸翻了翻上挑的眼睛，“我就不能训练过度吗？”</p><p>“抬头。”宁次说。</p><p>他狐疑地扬起下巴，见对方伸手，像头警惕的鹿，缩脖后退半步。</p><p>宁次微眯眼角，准备收回悬空的手。</p><p>鹿丸顿了顿，随后露出恍然的表情，笑嘻嘻地把脖子又送出去。</p><p>一团柔和的蓝色查克拉钻进皮肤后，被按过的喉咙不再像塞了棉花似得肿痛，异物感明显减弱。</p><p>没那么难受了的鹿丸嘀咕着这不太像医疗忍术。</p><p>“柔拳的一种调解手法。”宁次回答，但注意力已经转移到对方被火遁烘烤得红彤彤的脸蛋上，这种训练强度，不像某个对学生过度纵容的导师风格。</p><p>“为什么突然练火遁？”</p><p>“嘛……新接了一个麻烦的任务。”</p><p>鹿丸撑着后腰，不情愿的叹息几乎把肺掏空。</p><p>宁次盯了会儿瞳色与自己截然相反的黑眼睛，像是在判断什么，然后半垂眼皮看向直饮水龙头，“吹查克拉的动作如果变形，很容易受伤。”</p><p>被委婉暗示偷懒的忍者用掌根摸了摸耳下仍旧酸麻的下颚骨，能一眼看出他哪里不舒服，说明对方也是练过火遁的，“我以为你只练柔拳。”</p><p>“这是忍者学院的辅修课——你逃课了。”宁次慢慢旋开杯盖，语气笃定。</p><p>“考试又不考。”</p><p>不容概念模糊的宁次皱眉，“那就是逃。”</p><p>鹿丸用耸肩表示默认，自己学业惰怠又不是一天两天。他舔了舔嘴唇上被水泡软的裂口，看眼半浸在山林里的落日，“一会儿回去吗？”</p><p>“我还有训练。”</p><p>“天都黑了。”</p><p>“夜间训练。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>鹿丸双手插兜，觉得自讨没趣，又不想就这么离开，便站旁边看宁次打水。</p><p>晃动的水纹逐渐灌满玻璃杯，而那双白眸也被折射的光照得像流动着会发光的液体，漂亮得让他看直了眼。</p><p>鹿丸抬手粗暴地抹掉脸上不自觉浮现的傻笑，趁着宁次起身前，罩上兜帽走了。</p><p>啧，不就是个活人吗。</p><p> </p><p>28</p><p>第二天还是练火遁。</p><p>旧区训练场能坐的干净地儿只有树杈，休息时，鹿丸挑了棵看着结实的树，爬上去舒服地晃悠着悬空的双脚，一边看天一边吃喉糖。</p><p>褐色糖块被舌头卷着撞在牙齿上，发出类似骰子在竹筒里摇晃的嘎啦声。</p><p>远处林场，身穿浅色训练服的宁次用能目穿十里的白眼淡淡掠过悠闲过分的忍者，继续着抛接豆子的训练。</p><p>今天晴，无云可看。</p><p>鹿丸便正大光明地偷窥起比云还好看的人。</p><p>这几天，他偶尔会帮忙藏点小东西，人少树密的旧区很适合练眼力。</p><p>宁次问过要不要当陪练。</p><p>他拿出一副可惜的表情说自己的查克拉已经被那个麻烦的任务榨干了。</p><p>宁次没说信不信，只是若有所思地看着被树林挡住的方向，鹿丸觉得他已经猜到了自己的新任务是什么。</p><p>俩人谁都没主动提，鹿丸有保密协议，宁次则不屑去扒小道消息。</p><p>除了被伊比喜调去参加秘密演练，他都在旧训练场消磨时间，看着宁次有查克拉就练白眼，没查克拉就练体术。</p><p>白眼，体术，白眼，体术，真是除了喝水，一点都不歇。</p><p>连看五天，不管宁次累不累，他对这种枯燥的训练是哈欠连连，甚至怀疑自己踩进某个时间循环的结界里。</p><p>至于饮食，如早先所想，喝水时嚼一颗兵粮丸，然后接着训练。</p><p>鹿丸每天来，宁次在，走，宁次还在。</p><p>他便扯了根细线在301门前，第二天线被系在自己家门口。</p><p>哦，原来还知道睡觉。</p><p>无法对变强产生共鸣的鹿丸咕哝着，时不时嘎啦嘎啦几下他的糖块，脑海里浮现出那人故意用胶带纸把线贴门框上的画面，觉得这人还是挺鲜活的。</p><p>训练的事，宁次肯定要比他心里有数。</p><p>收回目光，看累的鹿丸半倚树干，觉得脖子扭着不舒服，便把身体转过来，又抬上来一条腿，手拄着膝盖，轻轻合上眼帘。</p><p> </p><p>“啪——”</p><p>瞌睡虫被炸裂声惊走，鹿丸猛然睁眼，循声望去，空地已经没人。</p><p>他跳下树几个翻跃到自己最后看见宁次的地方，在树荫遮盖的顶望盲区，找到了背对他站立的长发忍者。</p><p>“日向，我听见声音……”</p><p>随着视角扩大，鹿丸看清了地面的一滩水迹，和碎裂的透明玻璃片，宁次的长裤也有深色水痕，体术绷带让掌心的碎片扎得不深，却也流出几道鲜血。</p><p>天才微蹙眉毛，得出一个脱离常理的猜测。</p><p>“你捏碎了你的水杯？”</p><p>宁次没有回答，盯着受伤的右手出神得厉害。</p><p>鹿丸小心翼翼靠过去，又细细打量了狼藉的地面，尖锐的碎片以及那只不受控颤抖的手。</p><p>过了两个呼吸，宁次才抬头，掸灰似得拔掉几片肉眼可见的玻璃。</p><p>“日向……”</p><p>“没事。”</p><p>回答着他的同时，宁次垂下淡色眼眸，解开手臂的固定扣，一圈圈卸下吸饱血液的绷带条。</p><p>鹿丸注意到宁次的动作不快却异常粗暴，手心的伤反被勒得又涌出鲜血。</p><p>温热的液体顺着伤口逐渐流到手腕，宁次皱起眉毛，略带焦躁地甩了下右手，于是刺眼的红被甩到地面，拖着尖锐的尾巴形成三道血痕。</p><p>宁次绕过被水打湿的地面，左手拿起装满训练用的豆罐子回到空地，一副继续训练的打算。</p><p>不愿说为什么要弄坏水杯，鹿丸可以不问，但在惯用手受伤的情况下还要训练，鹿丸就不能再看下去了。</p><p>他跨步上前，要拉着人去冲水，“万一伤口里还有碎渣……”</p><p>鹿丸猛地顿住，眼神从前方转到身后，黑色瞳孔紧紧锁定着自己握住的手臂，不敢相信薄布料下传来的肌肉触感。</p><p>在颤抖……</p><p>不，是不受控的，疲劳过度的痉挛。</p><p>鹿丸想起某件发生在和红班联合训练时的事。</p><p>“开眼本就需要大量刻苦的身体锤炼，日后训练又以柔拳为主，所以日向家的人基础力量会比普通忍者高……”雏田放下单手捏变形的忍具，腼腆地捋了捋头发，“就、像我刚才说的，训练过度，失控的白眼会刺激脑部，让我们对力量失去感知……突然掰断或者提不起筷子、唔……鹿丸君不用担心，这种事不常发生，我最近有些急躁，父亲始终不满意……有点累就……”</p><p>在鹿丸僵住不动时，宁次以每秒十度的速度降低脸上的温度，白眸里的警告也越来越浓。</p><p>“放手。”</p><p>结冰的嗓音让鹿丸手臂的寒毛唰地立起。</p><p>“你受伤了。”</p><p>“我说放手。”</p><p>鹿丸没动。</p><p>这太诡异了。</p><p>他开始后悔自己的懒惰，竟然会觉得完全没有休息，甚至持续了不止五天的宁次是正常的。</p><p>仔细想，他不是没见过凯班训练，就算李那样的训练狂，也会有坐下来享受美食，幻想青春，甚至叨扰小樱的休息时间。</p><p>“你的身体已经是极限了。”鹿丸头皮发麻，看向宁次的眼神犀利得像尖刀，但对方没给他划破的机会。</p><p>他的手被挣开了，力气奇大。</p><p>宁次调整着衣襟，呼出一声轻蔑的冷笑，“还有什么是你不知道的？”</p><p>鹿丸握了握拳，虎口被扯得生疼。他抿着嘴，臼齿咬碎了喉糖，细挑的眉毛挤出两道深沟，对这句嘲讽浑身不适。</p><p>他看了眼宁次滴血的指尖，“放着最重要的手不处理，这就是你秘密武器？”</p><p>“我清楚我在做什么。”</p><p>鹿丸显然有不同看法，他扬了扬下巴，双手环胸，“那你说说看，你在干什么？”</p><p>“与你无关。”</p><p>宁次用空气建了一堵墙。</p><p>鹿丸瞪着眼，怀念起藏不住心事的金发捣蛋鬼，“我不是要说教，也不想和你麻烦地绕圈子，当然这也对咱俩没用……”他顿了顿，“我以为用力过猛结果本末倒置的滑稽不会出现在你身上。”</p><p>“我会在考试前作调整。”</p><p>鹿丸收起散漫的口吻，表情严肃，“但你现在就到极限了。”</p><p>“想变强必须突破极限。”</p><p>“……这没必要，以你的水平完全可以通过考试。”</p><p>“通过考试就够了？”</p><p>宁次的话让鹿丸眼皮一跳，舌头被咬碎的糖渣划出一道细微的口子。</p><p>他没有胜负欲，也不懂遭其所累的人的想法，年幼无知甚至说过“努力的人都是笨蛋”的话，被老妈人格修正拳打掉两颗进入换齿期的乳牙。</p><p>因为不会被热血冲昏头，他反而清楚宁次在做错事，在钻牛角尖。</p><p>有些话鹿丸本不想说，但现在不得不说。</p><p>连续五天，他没看见日向无论技巧速度还是能力的进步，“你的训练只是在单纯耗损身体。”</p><p>然后，鹿丸那双强忍情绪的眼睛里看到了一团不稳定的痛苦。</p><p>他知道，日向知道。</p><p>是的，自己能看到的白眼也能，甚至更清楚，既然知道——</p><p>“为什么还要继续训练？”</p><p>“我不能停下来。”</p><p>“即使那样没意义？”</p><p>“它对我是有意义的。”宁次的回答几乎跟着鹿丸的尾音蹿出来，并充满攻击性。</p><p>这让他笃定了对方在钻牛角尖的想法。</p><p>鹿丸缓慢地拉进两人的距离，越是靠近，越有种窒息的约束感，他看见了对方颤抖的睫毛，白眼聚成的瞳孔紧缩着，呼吸混乱，却极力压制——</p><p>力量失控只是身体过劳的一种表现，疼痛，焦虑都被宁次死死咬在嘴里。</p><p>天知道那人怎么做到一边安静一边崩溃的。</p><p>“日向，你需要休息，你把自己逼得太紧了。”</p><p>“我需要的是你离开。”</p><p>宁次第二次打开鹿丸的手，太过于在意力道，鹿丸只觉得手背像被鸟的翅膀拂过一样轻，这增添了他的信心。</p><p>也许把日向从死胡同里带出来没那么困难。</p><p>“我可以走，但你现在要回家，什么都不想一觉睡到天黑，然后我再来找你，你需要吃些正常的食物……喜欢年糕吗？我妈寄来的年糕还剩好多，我猜你应该会将棋……”</p><p>“闭嘴——”</p><p>宁次额头的血管鼓得清晰可见，耳旁嗡声不断，身体的不适让他快速打断那些甜蜜美好的话。</p><p>鹿丸并不清楚，对宁次来说，训练不再是变强的手段，它而是某种执念驱使的救赎。</p><p>第一次感受到瓶颈是他独自悟出回天却被告知是宗家绝技的时候，众人都在忙着赞美他的天赋，只有宁次冷得如坠冰窖。</p><p>想到自己苦练寒暑的成就只需要宗家一个简单的口耳相传，本就浓烈的恨意因添了嫉妒烧得他更加绝望。</p><p>再后来，经历过鬼童丸，一直被他刻意忽视的咒印的限制让他险些丧命，经过叔父指导，和没有缺陷的白眼一同训练，他才知道自己的路被限得多窄。</p><p>越认命越不甘心，越不甘心，越不敢停、不能停，停下来就将被身后的黑暗吞噬。</p><p>他不强大，被流言和恐惧绊住也会跌倒。</p><p>所以除了继续前进别无选择，哪怕遍体鳞伤。</p><p>宁次紧咬牙根，脸颊绷成硬块，额头浮动着青筋，“……你不懂。”</p><p>“啧。那你说给我听。”</p><p>鹿丸也不知自己哪生出来的耐心，在听完“与你无关”“你不懂”两大友绝怪名言后，还能站在这里心平气和地讲话，而不是一拳揍上去。</p><p>宁次盯着鹿丸，想要撕掉他的伪装，怕麻烦的懒鬼不应该这样纵容他。</p><p>“说话。”鹿丸反瞪回去。</p><p>宁次看着那张白净的，掺着稚气的面庞，恍惚地意识到自己越来越喜欢奈良在他的壳里捣鼓出的那些温暖而美好的东西，它们抑制了他对命运的恐惧，甚至让他忘记了额头的痛苦。</p><p>这太可怕了。</p><p>当他停下脚步，而黑暗却继续前进时。</p><p>仿佛看到自己被潜伏在身后的猛兽吞噬的画面，宁次不寒而栗。</p><p>比起让他疼痛，让他流血的日向一族，给他温暖，给他笑容的奈良更加可怕。</p><p>必须远离他。宁次心底的裂缝说。</p><p>于是他摆出最凶的表情，最严厉的口吻，他说，“够了，不要多管闲事。”</p><p>“然后看你把自己折腾成这幅样子？”</p><p>鹿丸拽起宁次垂在身侧的手腕，把那几道伤口拉到谈判桌上，当他开始不顾麻烦后，怎么可能再轻易放过这个人。</p><p>“我没兴趣和你继续玩过家家的游戏。”</p><p>“游戏？”鹿丸愣住。</p><p>宁次知道鹿丸最重视什么，并轻易想到了更多过分的话，“你用友情苹果吊着鸣人在你屁股后花了多久？和没特色的吊车尾做朋友是出于怜悯还是优越感？”</p><p>鹿丸皱眉，不敢相信自己听到的。</p><p>宁次开始主动拉近距离，把谈话的节奏引向混乱，“也许你的大嘴巴女孩和胖兄弟喜欢你这种自认为的体贴，但并不包括我。”</p><p>他把人逼到背抵树干，鹿丸无路可退，但距离仍在缩短，即使超过警戒线也没有停。</p><p>天才敏锐地觉察到危机。</p><p>抢在下蹲脱逃前，宁次掐住了鹿丸细瘦漂亮的脖子，虎口卡在下颚，让人动弹不得，他直视着那双泛着琥珀色光泽的眼睛，放缓了语速。</p><p>“我知道你是什么样的人。”</p><p>“放呜……”</p><p>“——用聪明的脑瓜，把身旁耍得团团转的家伙。”</p><p>两人距离极近，甘甜的薄荷和血腥味在鼻息间徘徊，宁次感受到手心压迫的喉咙在不断滑动，指腹触感温暖柔软。</p><p>没有力度掌控的人根本不知道自己用了多少力气，鹿丸被掐得难受，但他更不愿接受平白无故的污蔑，“你他妈知道你在说什么吗？”</p><p>“你要否认？”</p><p>因为挣扎，宁次手上的伤又被撕开，红色的血顺着鹿丸的脖颈流进衣领里，把浅绿色的衬衣染出两朵深黑的花。</p><p>“虽然分家会少一度视角，但并不妨碍我发现一些有意思的东西。”</p><p>他细细讲着鹿丸为了少惹麻烦做的小伎俩，包括故意惹怒井野以转移女孩的注意力，逃脱一些不愿回答的问题，同时也被自己如此关注奈良感到惊恐。</p><p>必须远离他。宁次想。</p><p>真被掐得呼吸困难，又见对方没有松手的意思，鹿丸用膝盖顶击了宁次的胃，并瞅准两人距离稍拉开的一瞬，身体重心向左，迫使宁次手肘弯曲，本想顺势让后背离开树干，但宁次反应更快，抬手从鹿丸绑在腿上的忍具包里勾出一把苦无钉在树上，将人牢牢禁锢在双臂间。</p><p>鹿丸不敢置信，就算被压在树上掐得难受，他也没想过拿忍具或者起爆符。</p><p>只是口角纷争。</p><p>他一直这么说服自己，而宁次却轻易把问题升级了。</p><p>“操，你他妈疯了？”</p><p>像从梦中惊醒，宁次注意到那细瘦的脖子在颤抖，他被烫到似得松开手，鹿丸几乎立刻挣脱束缚，拉出安全距离。</p><p>“咳咳、咳……”</p><p>他捂着脖子，眉毛紧皱，隐约觉得脖子湿凉，一摸手心全是宁次的血，“你到底有什么毛病？”</p><p>“我说过让你少管闲事。”</p><p>宁次没有追上来，站在原地，看着鹿丸把眼角咳出的泪水擦掉，他的血在鹿丸的脸上抹出一道浅痕。</p><p>宁次把树上的苦无拔下来丢给站在三米外的人，希望他们以后能一直保持这样的距离。</p><p>这样警惕，畏惧并远离自己。</p><p>宁次听见咔啦咔啦的声音，是心里的裂缝，又往深处撕扯了几寸，鲜血汩汩溢满了伤口，形成猩红的海沟。</p><p>呼吸逐渐顺畅后，鹿丸拄着膝盖站直身体，他看眼表情比自己还难过，还像受害者的宁次，终究没把嘴里那句“滚蛋老子不干了”说出来。</p><p>“鉴于刚才的事，虽然会很奇怪……”他咽了咽口水，脸上的缺氧造成的红晕还未消退，“但我以为我们是朋友。”</p><p>被“朋友”这个字眼狠狠蛰了一下，宁次焦躁又急促地用沙哑的喉咙低吼，“我不需要朋友。”</p><p>还在干咳的鹿丸猛地抬头，再次怀疑自己的耳朵，脑海却有个声音懒散地嘲讽着，瞧，友绝怪三大名台词齐了。 </p><p>鹿丸觉得委屈。</p><p>他想起自己因为担心宁次，特地在家准备了两份晚饭，一直守到睡着第二天被饿醒的事，又想起抱着食盒大风天挨个训练场跑，却一无所获的事，每次在走廊看见宁次，他都想说好多话，却怕哪句不小心，刺激到对方无聊的自尊心。</p><p>他交的所有朋友，没一个比日向上心，就连丁次和井野，他都未必时刻讨好和迁就，上赶找骂的事更从没做过。</p><p>怒火驱使着鹿丸三两步上前，攥紧宁次的衣领，发现提不起来后就反压到树上，“你他妈如果能从我的脑子里滚出去，我这辈子都不会再管你。”</p><p>宁次的后背被树磕得生疼，不禁皱起眉头，对鹿丸的话露出理解困难的表情。</p><p>鹿丸一直尽量克制着不在小少爷面前说脏话，但现在没有别的词能表达他的心情，两百智商并不能让他在暴力胁迫这种事上也同样具备天赋。</p><p>更沮丧的是，他看出宁次是真的不懂，也不知道什么叫朋友。</p><p>委屈到快哭出来，鹿丸咬着嘴唇，深吸口气，仰头看着没有一丝云的天空，“日向，你告诉我——”他重新低头，戳着宁次的胸口，一字一顿，</p><p>“告诉我，进到这里，需要他妈的什么资格？”</p><p>宁次闭上眼，粗粗地喘气，压制着陌生的情绪。</p><p>鹿丸头疼得厉害，眼睛也疼，脖子更疼，浑身没一处利索。他打不开宁次的心，也对笨拙的家伙生不起气。</p><p>我该拿你怎么办。</p><p>鹿丸像块电量耗尽的电池，膨胀着，腐烂着，最后化成液体。</p><p>他松开手，理平被自己攥皱的白衣，也不知满意了什么，自顾自地点点头。</p><p>“走了。”</p><p>宁次在树下站，半天才迟钝地感觉到掌心的疼。</p><p> </p><p>随着考试接近，街道已经有不少头戴其他隐村护额的忍者徘徊，村里巡逻的忍者也肉眼可见地增多，更不用说隐藏的暗部。</p><p>“喂，你。”</p><p>鹿丸刚出旧区就被三人组的同村忍者喊住。</p><p>“你受伤了吗？”看清高马尾少年胳膊绑着的木叶护额，忍者语气热络许多。</p><p>鹿丸愣了两秒，随即想起宁次流血的手，摸了摸脖子干涸的红色，“啊，这个……是涂料啦，你看，没有伤口。”</p><p>把人骗走，他抻开衣领看了看，果然也蹭有血迹。</p><p>鹿丸是因为自己的搭档迟迟没有就位，才能继续晃荡，意识到这样直接走在外面容易出乱子，他调转方向。</p><p>回到家，鹿丸脱掉衣服，赤裸上身站在镜子前，一遍遍用湿毛巾擦拭脖子的血迹。</p><p>真讽刺，明明自己那么痛，身上的血却全是日向的。</p><p>他找到一件高领衫，刚好遮住红色的指痕。</p><p>一直呆坐到下午集合的时间，鹿丸晃晃悠悠起身，下午没有体能训练，少吃一顿不碍事。</p><p>被临时征用作考试中心的综合楼里，年轻的中忍正巧撞见阿斯玛和伊比喜的交谈。</p><p>远远瞧见学生的络腮胡上忍挥了挥手，把人招过去，开心地揉着扎手的菠萝头，然后拿出一件女款均码的忍服上衣。</p><p>“试试大小。”</p><p>“现在吗？”</p><p>阿斯玛点头，取下嘴边的烟悬在烟灰缸上点了点食指，“不合适让他帮你改。”</p><p>“森乃前辈？”</p><p>“那家伙缝尸体手法一绝。”阿斯玛半开玩笑，身后默默抽烟的拷问队队长也没有反驳的意思。</p><p>鹿丸咽下吃惊，慢慢拆开绿色战术夹克的包装，除了收腰和胸口口袋，男女款忍服差别并不大。</p><p>他套进夹克，左右扭身试了试，尺寸刚好。</p><p>阿斯玛拿出查克拉刀，帮学生把脖子后的标签割掉，却看到黑色衣领遮掩下，由红转青的指痕。</p><p>笑意戛然而止，男人隔着烟雾的眼睛微眯，咬着烟头仰了仰下巴，“怎么弄的？”</p><p>鹿丸摸摸肿疼的脖子，不悦地咋舌。</p><p>阿斯玛将责问的视线转向身旁同事，伊比喜仍保持着不紧不慢的抽烟频率，眼皮抬都不抬，“你的学生一休息溜得有多快你最清楚。”</p><p>被两个烟鬼对喷二手烟，着急解释的鹿丸被呛得眼睛通红，“是我和朋友胡闹的。”</p><p>虽然那个朋友不认我。</p><p>阿斯玛歪脖子瞧了瞧，“看大小也不像成年人的手……你确定没惹麻烦？”</p><p>鹿丸捡起标签丢进纸篓里，故作轻快地反问，“我是惹麻烦的人吗？”</p><p>阿斯玛的嘴巴紧闭，白烟从鼻孔喷出。</p><p>鹿丸也不清楚老师信了多少，也许压根不信，只是愿意不追究他维护的犯人。</p><p>“找你两件事。”</p><p>没避讳伊比喜，阿斯玛把他能查到的关于红豆的事大致和鹿丸说了一遍。</p><p>“我还没见到御手洗前辈。”</p><p>“她任务没结束，差不多考试前一天回村。”阿斯玛望向身旁，叼烟的伊比喜点头，“你们将没时间磨合，但我也不打算格外照顾你。”</p><p>那就只能充分利用第一场考试的时间了。</p><p>鹿丸叹气，希望记忆里一口一个糯米丸子，性格豪爽的女上忍不会在比赛中途变出毒蛇把他像吃糯米丸子一样一口吞掉。</p><p>“对了鹿丸，我听说你三天学会了八种火遁？”</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>“要不以后我也改成皮鞭教育吧。”</p><p>脱了夹克重新穿外套的鹿丸像被人按下暂停键，黑亮的眼睛瞪得溜圆。</p><p>络腮胡上忍笑着要去掐学生的脸蛋，却被躲开。</p><p>在日向那里心力憔悴的鹿丸实在没心情配合老师的捉弄，搪塞地哼哼两声，便拿起桌上的考务文件找间空会议室钻进去。</p><p>阿斯玛看了看自己的手，又看了看紧关的门，扭头质问刑讯专家对自己宝贝学生做了什么。</p><p>伊比喜：？？？</p><p> </p><p>29</p><p>木叶61年一月</p><p>中忍选拔考试如期举行。</p><p>忍者学院礼堂，主办方宣读考风考纪。</p><p>火影助手怀里那头珠光宝气的粉猪吸引大部分忍者的目光，宁次眨动青白色的眼珠，三百六十度的开阔视角落在十点钟方向，礼堂二楼走廊的阴影处。</p><p>年轻的中忍头发扎得又紧又高，耳垂的银色环饰在黑暗里折射着光，同样闪亮的还有左臂缝制衣袖上的护额，即使舍得脱掉臃肿的外皮，穿上统一规格的绿色战术夹克，却仍是副睡不醒的模样，像团半浸泡在阴影里的惰怠体，闲散的轮廓没有半点考官的味道。</p><p>对鹿丸的出现，因心中早有猜测，宁次并不惊讶。他盯着那一小截衣领和发尾间露出的细白脖颈，焦虑不断燃烧，黑烟膨胀的速度远超过肺的容量，翻涌进喉管，熏得舌根又疼又苦。</p><p>逼迫奈良离开后，他的状态并没有如愿转好，加上考试临近，自毁式训练中止，无处宣泄的情绪在他身体里筑巢，愤怒和不安整夜狂欢。</p><p>宁次眉宇紧皱，鼻息沉缓。</p><p>他开始怀疑，自己做的选择到底对不对。</p><p> </p><p>鹿丸双手环胸，半倚在柱子后，百无聊赖地扫着楼下会场黑压压的人头，大脑不负责任地演算起炸塌棚顶的突击考试结果——伊比喜的想法，被五代火影否决。</p><p>捕捉到一处高挑的个头，他调整角度，让整张脸沉进黑暗，隐蔽打量着。</p><p>今天的宁次穿了被自己取笑是“裙子”的那套，白衣黑裤素得在一众奇装异服里格格不入，再配上发尾紧束的长发，各种意义上显眼。</p><p>还是一本正经的严肃脸，眸子转都不转一下，冗长的考试规则对那人来说有趣得像表演。</p><p>“哦，日向家的孩子。”</p><p>低跟鞋落地，抱着两罐红豆汤的女上忍走过来，自己打开一罐，另一罐丢给队友。</p><p>鹿丸收回目光，易拉罐在掌心过一圈，还给了需要高度警惕的队友，“谢谢前辈……我不太喜欢甜食。”</p><p>“是吗，那我就可以一口气喝两罐了。”红豆眨了眨褐色的眼睛，单手拄着围挡，聚焦点随意落在参加考试的忍者堆里，挑剔着新世代忍者们选择武器的品味。</p><p>“前辈，我有个问题。”</p><p>“可爱后辈想问什么？”</p><p>甜汤见底，红豆咂咂嘴发出美味的满足声，手指拉开第二罐的铁扣。</p><p>渐渐习惯年长者的说话方式，鹿丸自动忽略了跟自己一点都不搭边的形容词，“日向……一个人可以参加吗？”</p><p>“他不来了吗？”</p><p>“没有队友。”</p><p>鹿丸伸出食指圈了圈楼下的“三角形”们。</p><p>“嗯？那个啊。”红豆捏瘪易拉罐，揽住后辈的脖子，压低声线悄悄道，“我们只会对第一次参加考试的新人要求小队行动——作为提高你们生还率的手段。”</p><p>特别上忍的回答同时解开鹿丸心中另一个疑惑，如果每次考试都强制三人，井野和丁次怎么办。</p><p>“临时拼凑的三人也能以小队名义报名吗？”</p><p>“当然，中忍考试的难度对每个队伍都一视同仁，人越多通过率越高，不少实力较弱的落单下忍会抱团，不超过三人，报名这方面很松的。”</p><p>鹿丸看向场内，瞧，他忘了，那混蛋不需要队友。</p><p>“不过——还是新人啊。”红豆话锋一转，挥开风衣，叉腰摆出主考官的姿态，“选拔对每组都是公平的，当所有组都是三人，单刷就意味着一人完成三人任务量，非常，非常容易失败，单拿第一轮笔试讲，如果没有侦查类技能，开门就垮了，所以除非是发展很全面，实力超出平均水平一大截的忍者。”</p><p>红豆张开双臂，比划了个夸张的距离，“但那么强的忍者，第一次参加考试就能在初始队伍里通过。”她后仰上身，棕褐色的眼珠在面前的中忍和楼下的下忍之间转动，“嘛，运气也是一种实力。”</p><p>鹿丸捂住脖子，皮肤下肌肉又记起那股窒息的无力感。</p><p>实际自那天后，宁次的血好像渗进了他的皮肤，掐着他的颈动脉，让他缺氧，让他停止思考。</p><p>啧，幸运E的混蛋。</p><p>特别上忍无论经验还是能力都更胜一筹，所以大多是鹿丸问，红豆答。</p><p>礼堂两侧悬挂的音响不断传出念经似的考试规则，能通篇倒背的天才敲了敲搭在胳膊上的手指，“快结束了。”</p><p>“那走吧。”</p><p>两人消失在阴影里。</p><p> </p><p>30</p><p>不管血继限界有多少种，白眼情报搜集的能力永远是顶级。</p><p>识破伪试卷 ，找到真正的笔试题，并在考官反复质疑下跳出各种语言陷阱，宁次被安排在证明晋级的内院等待考试结束。</p><p>白眼扫过维护考场的忍者们，捕捉到一只菠萝头，身形却比印象里更魁梧。</p><p>原来不在。</p><p>太阳穴一阵酸胀，他闭上眼，双手环胸倚在墙边，等待其他考生陆续交卷。</p><p>人到齐后，被戴墨镜挡住面孔的男性忍者夹着文件板在乌鸦群里出现，“那个，恭喜各位通过考验，初次见面，我是山城青叶，你们第二场考试的主考官。”</p><p>五天四夜的生存战，第五天中午十二点，森林中央的高塔半径二十米会解除封锁，持未遭损坏的密封卷轴率先抵达塔内的12人视为晋级，号码牌上数字是他们将被送进森林的区域。</p><p>不限手段，不提供营救，饮食自理。</p><p>“想弃权还来得及，签完生死协议的请到我这里领取任务道具。”</p><p>走过一遍套路，宁次格外关注主考官手边的卷轴堆，但这次分发的卷轴每组都相同。</p><p>“森林边缘有考务官巡逻，如果考试中遇上非考生之间恶性袭击，可以寻求救援，但同时也意味着弃权，”山城握拳在嘴边咳两声，“去年死在这场的忍者不下五十，不幸重伤或丧失斗志，可以好好利用这条规则。”</p><p>不清楚是换了主考官还是大蛇丸的缘故，今年考试听起来比往常温和。</p><p>宁次看眼卷轴，心里慢慢回味着主考官的话。</p><p>……慎重判断也是忍者的必备能力吗？</p><p>完成必要的告知义务，特别上忍将16组46人带到木叶第34演习场，浓雾森林。</p><p>违背时节异常茂盛的巨树藤蔓，昼如晚暮怪影四起的林间，以及电网高挂的危险警告牌，像极了死亡森林。</p><p>而寻一上午的人，就站在红色警告牌前。</p><p>阳光里，高马尾忍者歪头半遮阳光，被黑色打底衣包裹着的身体在摆脱棉皮后，自由地展露着纤细的少年感。</p><p>“丸子……午饭……”</p><p>断断续续的说话声被风送来，不知同行者说了什么，那双黑亮的眼睛被笑意灌满，胸前蓝色工作证也晃动着。</p><p>对上视线后，两人均一顿。</p><p>鹿丸被红豆拖着衣领带走，宁次被山城要求出示号码牌。</p><p>所有人遮住双眼后，由风遁忍者操控，空投进森林。</p><p>宁次在蒙上布条的同时激活白眼，空中便掌握了自己的位置，中央塔距离，附近敌人数量方位。</p><p>其他有侦查忍术的考生也纷纷出手。</p><p>落地即开战，没人会傻等着令枪打响。</p><p> </p><p>鹿丸在离开忍者学院，回考试中心路上，目睹了一名无忍徽穿披风的查克拉暴走忍者被两道戴面具的黑影制服带离消失的全过程。</p><p>不超五秒，悄无声息。</p><p>红豆侧头看眼过分平静的后辈，“有想过将来去哪里吗？”</p><p>“哪里？”</p><p>“继续做佣金忍者，进暗部，混个导师……或者当行政官。”红豆扒拉着手指，“你看起来不太适合一线。”</p><p>鹿丸低头握了握手腕，“那种事不都是火影决定的吗？”</p><p>“你这家伙还真是现实。十四五的年龄不应该哇哇大谈梦想吗？像那个金发小矮子。”</p><p>鹿丸努努嘴，他只想安安静静地当大头蒜。</p><p>被后辈不情愿的表情逗笑，红豆发出欢快豪爽的笑声。</p><p>到综合楼，二人签完设备领取记录，各自往腰上别无线电和耳机。</p><p>这次考试是从46硬砍到12的限额选拔，还是考虑到上次考试作废攒了两期忍者的结果。</p><p>竞争比死了五十多人的去年更激烈。</p><p>新人志愿者扣紧腰带，看眼低头检查藏在风衣内衬的忍具的特别上忍。</p><p>曾扬言把考试人数刷到个位数的主考官根本没有怜悯之心，甚至更关心工作证上照片的自己又胖了些。</p><p>第二考场是木叶第34演习场，浓雾森林。</p><p>红豆把袖子里的忍蛇放出去探查周边，鹿丸不紧不慢跟在后面，打量着和死亡森林看起来差不多的考场，天黑后这里将被可见度只有两米的浓雾笼罩，直到次日太阳升起。</p><p>开考前需要地毯式搜寻考场，排除打破选拔平衡的可疑分子或术式痕迹，考试后除特殊情况，他们不会再进到森林里。</p><p>而特殊情况就是印有山中一族秘术的卷轴遭损坏，根据反馈回来的坐标，现场确认。</p><p>森林边缘的守卫工作及卷轴确认全由二队负责，每组轮流休息，清场后，十四名忍者便两人一组按照事先安排的方案进行巡逻。</p><p>鹿丸站了一上午，腿都快累断了才盼来接班的下组，红豆想吃糯米丸子，交接一完成就要走，正好赶上第一场通过的考生进场。</p><p>嘴上说着不熟不管不关心，和宁次照面后，鹿丸像被晃住的羚羊，傻傻地僵在原地，喉咙的肌肉紧勒着舌头，快要把他噎到窒息。</p><p>束缚感直到坐进定食屋，塞了一大口米饭才逐渐消退。</p><p>鹿丸将喝空的玻璃杯砸在桌上，冰块因惯性跳动，冷气让杯壁凝出水雾。</p><p>真是够了。</p><p> </p><p>遵循规则越靠近中央塔越乱，无法提前交卷，当战线拉长到第五天，考生体力耗尽，精神也接近极限时，再应付十二点的血战，谋略就变得尤为重要。</p><p>开始第一天，考生大多徘徊在森林边缘，减少冲突以保存体力，三名忍者自树下经过，被惨死的尸体吓一趔趄。</p><p>百米外灌木丛里，鹿丸放下望远镜，捏着耳麦话筒放在唇边，“确定地点，遇害者两名。”</p><p>红豆举起望远镜看了看，“头首分离，报死亡吧。”</p><p>待考生离开，两人借树枝跳跃前行，确定尸体是考生之一，并及时汇报死者身份。</p><p>一只多足蜈蚣缠绕着树干缓缓爬下，盯上处理尸体的高马尾少年，却被飞来的手里剑钉住。</p><p>红豆收回手，对满地血液氧化后黑褐色的痕迹蹙眉，“看起来像垂死挣扎中自己毁掉的卷轴。”</p><p>少年砸了咂嘴，双手撑住膝盖起身，“结果彻底惹怒对方……真麻烦啊。”</p><p>“滋啦……滋滋啦……”</p><p>毫无征兆的信号干扰声打断两人谈话，声音尖锐刺耳，鹿丸扯掉无线电，捂着嗡嗡作响的耳朵，细条的眉毛扭成一团。</p><p>机械故障？</p><p>不到半分钟，信号恢复正常，通讯台反馈回来的消息是其他队员未受干扰。</p><p>保险起见，交班时两人更换了新设备。</p><p>“我们就不能换一个更好的方式保证考场安全吗？”鹿丸拿着剩余卷轴在手里转圈，“靠这东西判断太单一了。”</p><p>“过度干涉考生之间的战斗会破坏考试平衡。”</p><p>“不用人力，像主考官山城前辈的召唤乌鸦，鸟类体积小速度快还不易被觉察，覆盖森林……”</p><p>“你的山城前辈就要查克拉竭力死掉了。”红豆抖开地图，“知道34号演习场多大吗？连续五天，你们之间有过节吗？”</p><p>“唔……没有。”</p><p> </p><p>第一天共出现两个信号，另一个是考生手欠打开卷轴，不接受违规处理被强制退赛后送进医务室。</p><p>除此外，河边还发现一具尸体，经对比，是本届考生，档案显示对方还是个血继限界拥有者，抱着生死有命的想法，鹿丸在记录板上划掉死者姓名。</p><p>第二天，事情开始变得不对劲，人数伤亡极快，确认信号的途中也发现过尸体。</p><p>“别想太多，也许是某个对自己运气不自信的家伙在开杀戒。”</p><p>红豆拍了拍鹿丸肩膀，“集中眼前任务最重要。”</p><p>于是，考试时间过半，迷雾森林迎来第三天。</p><p> </p><p>31</p><p>红豆和鹿丸刚确认一处信息点，折回的路上被浓烈的血腥味绊住。</p><p>那具尸体仍残留余温，鲜血小溪似得自胸口的窟窿里流出，染红了被腥味吸引来的爬虫的甲壳。</p><p>红豆停下脚步，抬起左手拦在身侧，鹿丸也显然发现端倪，脸色严肃眉毛紧皱。</p><p>尸体面貌完整，通过记忆比对，鹿丸确定了考生身份，而红豆也在那人腰侧半打开的忍具包里抽出沾血的任务卷轴。</p><p>鹿丸用拇指压了压尸体的胳膊，“没走远。”</p><p>红豆点头，五条蟒蛇钻出袖口，以尸体为中心四散进森林。</p><p>两人都清楚脚下这片土地的所有纷争都由卷轴而起，对胜利品不闻不问，若有第二具尸体还能理解为两败俱伤，眼下情况着实不寻常。</p><p>鹿丸盯了一会儿尸体扩散的瞳孔，“是其他考生拿卷轴做诱饵的陷阱吗？”</p><p>红豆抬头看向西南处，一条蟒蛇吐着紫红的舌头，“去看看就知道了。”</p><p>遵守不干涉考试原则，两人把卷轴又放回原处，由忍蛇引导潜进森林。</p><p>在一处山体与藤蔓共生的背阴处，他们找到了疑似死者的两个同伴，背对着他们倒在地上，视角缘故生死未卜，周围的四张面孔三男一女，都是成年忍者。</p><p>躲在树后的女上忍伏低身体，给后面的队友提供开阔视野，“怎么样？”</p><p>拥有绝顶大脑的中忍眯紧双眼，沉气观察片刻，得出四人不属于考务和考生任何一方的结论。</p><p>身份不明且挟持考生，并造成至少一名考生死亡，紧张的气氛在血管里蔓延。</p><p>鹿丸将目光投在红豆身上，红豆微微摇头，这意味着对方也不属于特别上忍认知的其他木叶势力。</p><p>作为经验丰富的前辈，红豆立刻做出上报通讯台的决断。</p><p>无线电信号异常。</p><p>两人心下了然。</p><p>几次噪音都是因为他们碰巧进入了狩猎范围。</p><p>红豆咬着嘴唇，褐色眼睛借枝叶掩护，谨慎地打量着四张陌生面孔，只凭外表很难分辨哪个家伙又用什么手段屏蔽的通讯设备。</p><p>面对四个能力未知的敌人，地上躺着的两个又情况不明，如果是敌人佯装，单单从数量上讲，正面战斗绝不是首选。</p><p>特别上忍做出观望的判断，并召唤出送信的忍蛇。</p><p>“我想分头行动。”鹿丸突然开口。</p><p>“分头？确实……这里是迷雾森林，会主动攻击的家伙太多，忍兽中途就容易被打散。”红豆绷紧下颌，双眼犀利，“你要亲自送情报？”</p><p>鹿丸点头。</p><p>红豆猜测的理由只是一部分，他始终没有放下对女上忍的警惕，这是任务之一，如果前辈是敌人，八个人里，误撞了敌人行迹的自己将比倒在地上两个考生还要危险。</p><p>从能力上讲，让上忍继续潜伏获取情报，中忍快速撤离传送消息的安排合情合理，同时还能断掉暗中做手段隐匿情报的可能。</p><p>鹿丸右手摸到腰后的忍具包，握紧一把苦无，收紧喉咙的肌肉，不动声色地拉开距离。</p><p>“也好，我还担心你想冲上去。就按你说的办。”</p><p>没有阻挠，没有迟疑，女上忍松口得过于轻易，反倒让鹿丸想起自己思虑过重的坏毛病。</p><p>不管怎样，把消息安全送出去是关键。</p><p>现如今，最快的方式是回到发现尸体的森林，打开卷轴寻求支援，但鹿丸返回时，受血腥味吸引的野兽已经将尸体啃噬殆尽，卷轴不知踪影。</p><p>备选方案是尽快脱离屏蔽圈，使用无线电联系通讯台。</p><p>当前位置比起森林边缘偏近中央塔，塔里有伊比喜坐镇，于是他调整方向，以脱离屏蔽圈为目的，朝森林中心前进。</p><p> </p><p>时已傍晚，密实的冠叶将冬暮遮挡在外，偶有几缕橙光垂进林间。</p><p>鹿丸跳开食人树挂满毛刺的藤蔓，刚落地稳住身形，灌木丛里喷出两道水遁。</p><p>因为是视觉死角，发现时，攻击已经到了躲不过的距离。</p><p>少年提起查克拉准备防御，柔拳回天的蓝色屏障在他面前抵挡了忍术。</p><p>宁次的身影从右侧冲出，两名没戴村徽的忍者尾随而出。</p><p>情况一目了然，有人在围攻宁次，鹿丸恰巧路过受连，不知道那家伙出于什么心情，使用白眼抢在他受伤前挡下攻击。</p><p>呼吸间，三名忍者将两人围住。</p><p>来不及多说，鹿丸准备迎战，反被身旁的宁次打断术式，结印被扯散，逆光而上的影子扭曲几下缩回黑暗里。敌人的攻击紧跟而至，宁次击中对方肘关节，两人顺势退到树后。</p><p>实打实挨了一拳还错过捕捉敌人的最佳距离，鹿丸狠剜宁次一眼，“你搞什么？”</p><p>他舔了舔口腔，腮帮子生疼，一股咸味，那拳打得整个牙床都松了。</p><p>“不准出手。”宁次严声警告，忌惮地看眼蓝色的工作证。</p><p>鹿丸在树后探头观察着聚头后再没出手的三名忍者，“他们不是考生。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“意思就是我出手，你也不会被判失去资格，”他呲牙摸了摸肿起的脸颊，“嘶……事情比你想得麻烦，也比我想得麻烦。”</p><p>忍战结束多年，针对特别力量的打探争夺和杀戮却不曾停止，算上早先的尸体，已有三名血继限界拥有者死亡，如今入侵者不止四人，还盯上了白眼……</p><p>鹿丸皱眉，他注意到宁次的裤脚在滴血，微屈的右腿上遮盖的褐色布料上有大片深黑色痕迹，正解释了为什么占据视力优势的白眼会在丛林战中落下风。</p><p>“一会儿我给你创造近身敌人的机会……看我干什么？”</p><p>“你记住了所有考生的脸？”</p><p>“骗你对我有好处？”鹿丸翻了翻眼皮，计算着敌我距离，半天不见人反应，想了想还是给钻牛角尖的家伙吃颗定心丸，他转身，指着太阳穴，“这个脑袋记46张人脸很夸张吗？”</p><p>宁次看着鹿丸微肿得馒头似的脸蛋，嘴角微动，卸了手上力道。</p><p>快要气成起爆符的天才用力挥开手臂，小声嘀咕着抱怨，没再多看对方一眼，只留个菠萝头背影。</p><p>敌人均中忍以上水平，宁次被先发剥夺了行动力，鹿丸能单独逃脱，但知道敌人意图还把白眼往火坑里送的事他做不出来，所以目标很明确。</p><p>鹿丸打开腰包搭扣，眼睛直勾勾盯着树后逐步逼近的敌人。</p><p>——杀死对方。</p><p>效仿宁次的行为，鹿丸在第一个发起进攻的敌人结印时，以贴近地面的低角度飞快冲出，上踢打断对方动作，击中下巴后使用事先固定在树干上的钢线快速抽身，和宁次蓄力的八卦六十四掌无缝对接，意识到踏进八卦阵范围的敌人再想后跳已来不及。</p><p>宁次凝聚查克拉的柔拳悉数砸在敌人身上，逼迫得对方踉跄后退，口吐鲜血。</p><p>撤离后，高马尾忍者轻盈的身体在空中扭转一百八十度，落地同时两道黑影似利箭射向另外两个准备支援的忍者，影子如藤蔓死死固定了他们的双脚。</p><p>力量悬殊，鹿丸结印后不敢轻举妄动，全力禁锢二人，偷袭成功才得来一对一的局面也着实不乐观。</p><p>成年男性无论身体素质还是查克拉含量都要比十四五岁的少年厚实，遭受重击的敌人仍能再站立，鹿丸却已汗流浃背，影子以肉眼可见的速度一圈圈退离两名忍者的腿部。</p><p>在注意到控制自己的小孩没办法抽出其他精力去躲避攻击后，两名忍者呼唤同伴改变攻击目标。</p><p>一直使用白眼伺机的宁次以鹿丸为饵，抓住敌人破绽瞬间出手，瞄准颈椎的穴道猛击，错位的脊骨刺穿皮肤，鲜血如泉涌出。</p><p>手里剑擦着耳边飞过，鹿丸眼角一抽。</p><p>对于剩下两名敌人，处于弱势的仍是少年组，所以联手进攻绝对比单打独斗胜率要高。</p><p>得手后鹿丸控制影子将两名忍者推向食人树，在敌人同藤蔓纠缠时，他和宁次再度潜伏进灌木。</p><p>看似恐怖的食人藤蔓没多久被火遁烧光，至于敌人“堂堂正正一决胜负”的鬼话，蹲在树上的俩人谁都不信，他们的优势就是暗处，白眼锁定方位，影子奇袭骚扰，消耗敌人的体力和耐心。</p><p>“我以为你会拒绝这种无耻战术。”</p><p>宁次斜看一眼身旁还能笑出声的家伙，脸色愠怒，“造成这种局面的根本难道不是你们的工作疏忽？”</p><p>“嚯，那是谁把他们引来的？我正在解决问题，但你把我拖住了。”</p><p>“你可以不用管我。”</p><p>宁次语气和表情让鹿丸一下子回到几天前的旧场区。</p><p>他瞪大双眼，呼吸急促，明知不合时宜，但脸颊的疼痛膨胀了积攒数日的怒火。</p><p>后脑血压飄升的鹿丸攥着起爆符，“你他妈再敢说不用我管，我现在就把它塞进你的嘴里。”</p><p>没发现宁次脑子有病以前，鹿丸觉得这人长得好看，说话也对胃口，做起事更合拍，现在只觉得又轴又犟，还死不通理。</p><p>面对凶狠的威胁，宁次动了动喉结没再开口，两人都清楚现在不是闹内讧的时候，鹿丸躲回树后，粗粗地喘着气发泄心中不满。</p><p> </p><p>愤怒的忍者们开始破坏森林植被，效果也在藏身地越来越少时变得明显，少年们逐渐被动，加上阴查克拉耗尽，下次攻击便是正面对决的时刻。</p><p>当实力过度悬殊时，鹿丸已经不考虑生擒取情报，保住性命才是首要任务。</p><p>四人距离不超过十米，任何声音都能暴露踪迹，鹿丸和宁次全凭眼神手势交流，两张装满刀子的嘴巴停用后，两人又恢复了无与伦比的默契，甚至在进攻的节奏把握上都能合拍。</p><p>鹿丸善用的地形作战因敌人犁地式轰炸变得无处发挥，宁次能在交手之余拉开恰到好处的距离让鹿丸奇袭，并接住偷塞到自己手上的起爆符钢线，联手炸开敌人一条胳膊。</p><p>宁次擦掉脸上的划痕，肩膀因替施展影子术的鹿丸挡下敌人无差别的地形攻击而受伤，扯着锁骨散架似得疼，白衣也迅速开了朵血花。</p><p>结束战斗后，两人都体力见底，查克拉告罄。</p><p>宁次转动眼球，确定三人彻底死亡，向不远处同样气喘吁吁的临时搭档打了个手势。</p><p>安心的鹿丸捂着肚子弯腰蹲在地上，比起断掉的肋骨，遭受冲击后翻江倒海的胃让他难受得想吐，喉咙因反复压制呕吐欲变得又辣又腥。</p><p>蹲了一会儿不见好转，他索性坐在地上，反正身上没一处干净。</p><p>同样灰头土脸，但宁次仍用白眼警惕四周，腰板挺得比树还直。</p><p>鹿丸扬起脖子，懒散地哼哼着自己看他都嫌累。</p><p>宁次用指腹摸了摸下肋，眉头紧皱，“这里发生的动静不小，我们要尽快离开。”他语速缓慢，音调因忍耐疼痛低得有些扭曲。</p><p>鹿丸揩去嘴角血迹，对上那双比云还白的眼睛，嗤笑出声，“忘了你还是考生。”</p><p>直到听见鹿丸的笑声，宁次紧绷的神经才缓下来，他稳了稳恍惚的眼神，伸出肩膀没有受伤的手，把人从地上拉起来。</p><p>考虑到俩人都只剩一丝血，路线选择尤为慎重。</p><p>鹿丸起身后摆弄着腰上的无线电，小东西能挺过恶战多亏宁次几次出手维护。</p><p>但很可惜，信号仍处于干扰中。</p><p>“告诉我发生了什么。”</p><p>“啧，说话还真不客气。”鹿丸收起嬉笑，换了严肃的表情，“先说你那边怎么回事。”</p><p>“有区别？”</p><p>鹿丸晃了晃胸前的证件，“你就不怕知道些不该知道的，然后被取消资格？”</p><p>宁次思考一番，整理进森林后的经过。</p><p>因为缺少同伴，很多忍者都盯上他手中的卷轴，大大小小的遭遇战直到第一天日落起雾才停止。</p><p>和那伙敌人交战是第二次，第一次时当宁次意识到对方战力超乎寻常，水准都不同于一般下忍，就立刻借助白眼脱离战斗，却不想没多久又遇上，还把奈良牵扯进来。</p><p>“白眼没看见他们有卷轴你就不觉得奇怪吗？”</p><p>“正因为没卷轴才会去抢夺其他人的卷轴。”</p><p>鹿丸顿住，理了理逻辑也没错，他看眼宁次用体术绷带扎紧的大腿，“他们把你留住不是为了卷轴，据我所知，森林里至少还有四个那样专门猎杀血继限界的忍者。”</p><p>“考试会中止吗？”宁次快速问道。</p><p>“谁知道，”鹿丸紧了紧头发，大致判断着方向，“总之我现在要去中央塔汇报情况，不和你继续走了。”</p><p>“你走不了。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“这座森林里的敌人你少算了40个。”</p><p>鹿丸眨眨眼，很快反应过来宁次在说什么，无论面容还是证件都可以使用忍术伪造，在这里，没人能被信任。</p><p>他焦躁地咋舌，正准备调整对策，脑子抽风似得蹦出某个片段。</p><p>日向救了他，在他们遭遇的瞬间，使用回天帮他挡下攻击。</p><p>鹿丸意味深长地看着逐渐恢复平静的长发忍者，不确定照面的一瞬间，那双白眸能看清多少真实。</p><p>他摸了摸脖子后侧，只觉得那股梗塞感消失了。</p><p> </p><p>考虑到越靠近中央塔困难越多，鹿丸改变路线前往森林边缘。</p><p>宁次找到一处中空的树洞做临时营地，鹿丸厚颜无耻蹭进来，说是恢复了查克拉再走。</p><p>联手击敌的危机感消散后，俩人都回想起旧区的事，加上考官和考生的身份，树洞里弥漫着诡异的沉默。</p><p>宁次板着冷淡的面孔，看不出什么心思，浑身别扭的鹿丸拿出始终没信号的无线电掂来复去地捣鼓，心里总觉得哪里不对劲。</p><p>对方的屏蔽手段显然是冲巡逻队来的，没被发现也因为屏蔽范围覆盖得不广，同宁次一路，他已经离开红豆很长距离，不应该还在屏蔽圈内。</p><p>天色渐沉，浓雾四起，鹿丸看眼白茫茫的林间，下意识回头去看宁次那双同样是白色的眼睛。</p><p>在树洞周围埋下陷阱后，长发忍者便关闭了瞳术，专心恢复查克拉。</p><p>白眼……无线电……如果他和干扰信号装置的距离一直没拉开……</p><p>鹿丸生出一个可怕的想法，催促宁次侦查周围，“我们可能被跟踪了。”</p><p>看到激活白眼的宁次脸色陡变，鹿丸知道敌人已经借夜雾潜近四周。</p><p>宁次点了五个方向，“二十米，我们被包围了。”</p><p>鹿丸皱眉，白眼属于血继限界的热门，早就被各村研究得透彻，“他们掐准了你的能力……但怎么会——”</p><p>“还有一个人。”宁次眯起双眼，“你之前说见到的是四个人，假设敌人行动单位是四人，之前的战斗就还有一个藏在暗处，他叫来了援兵。”</p><p>“或者在我和御手洗前辈分头时，屁股后面就跟了尾巴。”鹿丸用力按了按眉心，“能偷溜出去吗？”</p><p>“雾没完全降下来，会被发现。”</p><p>“啧。”</p><p>两人如实互报了身体情况，都是恢复一半查克拉的水平，正面战斗无异自杀。</p><p>鹿丸翻动着腰包和口袋，希望找到打破僵局的奇迹。</p><p>“你还带着信号弹吗？”宁次突然问道。</p><p>“有是有……”鹿丸顿住动作，缓慢抬头，和宁次对视后心中有了计划。</p><p>藏身地被巨大的忍具砸开，少年们被迫现身。</p><p>之前的战斗有宁次早一步摸清敌人能力，交战勉强有来有往，这次完全是单方面追击，两人艰难还击。</p><p>抢在夜雾完全降临前，鹿丸发射了信号弹，红色闪光在森林上空炸开，敌人并没有阻拦，所有人都清楚，这样的东西召唤不出援兵，加上雾气，森林外的巡逻队能否看见都是问题。</p><p>他们没想过等援兵，信号弹发射出去，总会有感兴趣的人过来，当第三方出现后，他们会借逐渐浓起的夜雾搅乱局势，越乱两人才越有生机。</p><p>计划的关键是要活着等到其他人现身。</p><p>“再抵抗下去只会受更多伤，更痛苦地死去，快点放弃抵抗吧。”</p><p>一名挥舞锁链镰刀的忍者说道，鹿丸被那柄武器砍中胳膊，皮肉和黑色衣袖一起撕裂，深可见骨的伤口从上臂划到手肘，整条手臂只凉了一瞬，便被疼痛占据，鲜血顺着失控痉挛的指尖成股地流到地上。</p><p>鹿丸闷哼一声，提了提肩膀，温热粘稠的血液不断外渗，疼麻的胳膊根本动不起来，。</p><p>宁次挡掉追击，夹住鹿丸的腰，把人带到一处岩石后，他看着怀里连呼吸都在颤抖的人，“伤口太深了，你这样会失血过多。”</p><p>鹿丸闭眼深吸口气，蠕动着浅色的嘴唇，“……没关系，我处理好了。”</p><p>他移开紧捂住伤口的右手，森然见骨的肉缝被黑色的影子缝补成一条血肉模糊的细线。</p><p>宁次太阳穴咚咚狂跳，开始怀疑自己的坏运气一同传给了鹿丸。</p><p>“奈良……”</p><p>鹿丸在衣服上蹭着右手，直到血渍不会让忍具在手里打滑，才勾出一把苦无握紧，他斜睨眼宁次，黑色的眼睛拥有看透心灵的能力，“不管你在想什么，别说出来。”</p><p>敌人的冲击再度袭来，似乎觉得两个孩子已经被逼到绝境翻不出浪花，猫捉耗子的优越感驱使他们放慢攻势，并以“劝降”为乐。</p><p>分开战斗后又再度合在一起，鹿丸的通讯设备被毁，他背靠宁次，闻到比刚才更浓的血腥味，“你受伤了？”</p><p>“也处理过了。”宁次的声音自后方传来，至于怎么处理的，俩人心知肚明。</p><p>“话说在前头，你是他们目标，我是要被灭口的知情人，谁都不会被那群人放过，所以你最好别有什么不符合你性格大度又恶心的蠢想法。”</p><p>鹿丸明显感觉背后的肌肉一僵，然后听到宁次硬邦邦的声音，“我为什么要救你？”</p><p>他翻个白眼，心想这人还不如继续闭嘴。</p><p>就在宁次真的考虑怎么把鹿丸一个人送出去的时候，看到信号弹准备捡便宜的考生终于赶来，迷雾森林也正式进入黑夜，加上两米可见度的浓雾，两人顺利逃脱，藏身在一处树顶。</p><p>鹿丸倚在树上，查克拉耗尽的经脉阵阵抽痛。</p><p>当浓雾和黑暗组合，除非有特殊能力，一般人不会轻易挑起战斗，也意味着他们将暂时的安全。</p><p>宁次的白眼已经无法继续使用，鹿丸看着布满血丝的眼睛，知道自己要想赶路只能等到天亮雾散。</p><p>手臂虽然还疼，但已经不妨碍大脑对手指的控制，借浓雾掩护，他在树下和周边用细线系上仅剩的起爆符。</p><p>这场逃脱战他们解决了一个敌人，体力查克拉全部耗尽，多亏忍者顽强的生命力，身上的伤除了疼暂不影响行动。</p><p>鹿丸有兵粮丸，吃了恢复不少体力，他看眼闭目养神的宁次，估摸着问也是拒绝，毕竟一口下去就是接受场外援助，属于自动弃权。</p><p>真不容易啊。</p><p> </p><p>夜风刮过，潮湿的雾气打在身上，又黏又凉，沾满灰尘和血渍的布料吸饱水汽后贴在皮肤上，就像被蛤蟆的舌头捆住一样难受。</p><p>鹿丸调整坐姿，从跨坐改成侧坐，树枝被他晃得上下摇摆，牵连到隔壁，宁次疲倦地看了他一眼，又合上眼睛。</p><p>论战斗时长，先被围击的宁次更疲惫，还是在连续三天生存考试的基础上。</p><p>鹿丸摇头，换做他早就坚持不住了。</p><p>“……你还好吗？”</p><p>“两个小时后送你出森林。”</p><p>“出去的事天亮再说。”</p><p>“天亮雾散，敌人也会行动。”</p><p>宁次睁开布满血丝的青白色眼睛，“我并不是出于什么大度又恶心的自我牺牲精神才做出这样的决定，只有把你安全送出去，让支援团清理掉潜伏的敌人，考试才能继续，我也会脱离险境。”</p><p>鹿丸对宁次话里关于考试和生命的主次深深皱眉，“白眼到极限了不是吗？”</p><p>宁次闭上不能再负担重压的眼睛，睫毛因疼痛微微颤抖，“你还有其他办法？”</p><p>鹿丸抿住嘴唇，看向宁次的腰包，一个能让他们瞬间安全的钥匙——</p><p>但打开卷轴，就意味着弃权。</p><p>鹿丸收回目光，“……我可以再想。”</p><p>宁次鼻息沉缓，他已经没力气去呛鹿丸那句等同于没辙的废话。</p><p> </p><p>迷雾森林进入黑夜后，温度开始降低。</p><p>天才双手交叉，拇指相抵，盘坐在树枝上，思绪运转时，心中疑团也越来越大。</p><p>为什么敌人对血继限界的考生摸得那么准？</p><p>血继限界不是大萝卜，一挖一个准，更没那么好杀，宁次遭袭可以归结为白眼外部特征太明显，假使没事先看过考生档案，鹿丸自己都不敢肯定。</p><p>问题死了的人真的都有血继限界吗？两种查克拉混合出的能被身体记住并通过血脉传承的特殊忍术怎么会在一场考试里出现那么多？</p><p>越想越怪异，鹿丸心中不安。</p><p>他需要一个人帮忙理清头绪。</p><p>“你是怎么知道死掉的考生都拥有血继限界？”</p><p>沉寂一段时间的宁次再度开口，声音沙哑，和身体失血过量有关。</p><p>“我们对所有考生都做过调查。”</p><p>“也就是说情报可能错误。”</p><p>“你要质疑情报科？”</p><p>“你知道在他国领土死一个血继限界的后果吗？”</p><p>“已经很久没开战了。”</p><p>“所以会交涉，交涉的结果就是木叶赔偿其他村子的损失。”血继限界的猫腻，宁次在日向家看得太多。</p><p>“可木叶没有参与——那群家伙不在乎，因为目标就是木叶……”鹿丸看向宁次，大脑切开了全新的思路。</p><p>一伙自导自演的猎杀，至于卷进场的其他血继限界则是附赠的甜点，掺真的谎言最坚固，又能顺带削弱敌村势力，何乐不为。</p><p>两人相视，脸色严肃。</p><p>“唔……但都只是猜测。”</p><p>鹿丸揉着额头，还不如什么都没想通。</p><p>起爆符炸响得毫无防备，一只黄斑巨蛛缩紧足肢仰躺在地，腹部炸开白色黏浆，拳头大的灰褐色子蛛从裂口处争先恐后地涌出。</p><p>鹿丸探头，浑身鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>灌木窸窸窣窣的摩擦声自后方传来，宁次给鹿丸一个警告的眼神，勾出苦无闪身进奶白色的雾中。</p><p>鹿丸守在树上，失心疯地希望来袭的是敌人，这样他就能加入战斗，而不是以考官身份袖手旁观。</p><p>两分钟后，宁次回到树顶，“那群蜘蛛引来了捕食者，这里不能再待，我现在就送你离开。”</p><p>计划提前，鹿丸收起钢线，看眼宁次的背影，咬着嘴唇安静地跟了上去。</p><p>越来越多的毒虫聚集到树下，惊飞林中的野鸟。</p><p>两人在树林间穿梭，强行使用的白眼能看到的距离越来越近，雾浓树密，月光被遮得严严实实。</p><p>路程行进到三分之一处时，他们遭遇了敌人，战况惨烈，短暂逃脱后，均有新彩。</p><p>“那个女忍者能通过查克拉感知方位。”宁次扶着树干强撑起背部，膝盖以下知觉麻木，他不得不正视自己糟糕的情况。</p><p>鹿丸竭力吞咽着血水，“能解决吗？”</p><p>两人都清楚，不解决掉侦察兵，早晚会被再次追上。</p><p>宁次闭眼沉息片刻，再次激活白眼的查克拉。</p><p>“九点钟方向，两百米。”</p><p>敌人没料到猎物会主动潜到附近，大意让鹿丸占据了一点点先机。</p><p>被逼到绝境的少年们爆发的战斗力惊人，拥有侦查术的女忍者重伤后不再出手，躲在队友身后。</p><p>鹿丸和宁次当机立断，联手死磕起另一名忍者，当敌人注意力成功转移时，影子术贯穿了女忍者的胸膛。</p><p>达到目的的二人迅速撤离，失去侦察手段的猎手们不敢贸然追进浓雾中。</p><p>不知不觉，黎明前最黑的时段降临了。</p><p>一夜战斗，铁打的身体也吃不消。</p><p>宁次视线发虚，青的红的斑点在视网膜上不断游动，耗损过度的白眼已经开始影响正常视力。</p><p>躲到山岩后，鹿丸跪在地上说什么也不能再动，他身体素质本就比凯班魔鬼训练出的铁人弱，又不断刷查克拉极限，这会儿没晕全是托大大小小让他疼得眼圈酸胀的伤口的福。</p><p>鹿丸仰头捂住鼻血，“森林边缘现在是去不了了……他们知道我们的目的，一定会朝那个方向做埋伏。”</p><p>宁次扶着石壁，另一只手从腰间拿出保存完好的卷轴，“奈良，这里面是什么？”</p><p>鹿丸只看一眼就别过脑袋，“没有侦察术，对方天亮后才会行动，我们还有时间。”</p><p>“还是通灵术，对吗？”</p><p>“森林有中忍把手，潜进来的敌人不会太多。”</p><p>宁次攥起鹿丸的衣襟，语气焦躁，“回答我。”</p><p>鹿丸磨了磨牙根，炽热的呼吸喷在宁次手上，“你想弃权吗？”</p><p>宁次动了动嘴唇，垂下眼睛，“这是命运。”</p><p>“真认命就别摆出那副气人的表情。”鹿丸拽回自己衣领，“你的运气还没坏到极点，我找到了第三条路，所以把你的卷轴收回去，这场选拔赛无论如何我都会让你继续下去。”</p><p>宁次盯着那双总能给他带来无限希望的眼睛，残酷地提醒着他们已经无路可走。</p><p>“还能后退。”</p><p>鹿丸指着身后，“御手洗红豆，和我组队的特别上忍，找到她，我们就有胜算。”眼下情况，鹿丸只能赌一把红豆还在原地，至于这个判断是否又是一场羊入虎口，就要看天意了。</p><p>两人抓紧时间休息，谁都没再说话。</p><p> </p><p>晨曦破晓，森林浓雾渐散。</p><p>疼痛，疲惫和饥饿在寒冬的清晨不断侵袭着忍者们高度紧绷的神经，缺少了开挂的白眼，每一步都变得尤为谨慎。</p><p>鹿丸搅了搅舌头，只觉得脑子要被死寂僵化了。</p><p>他用烂成破布的袖子盖住手臂上糟糕的针线活儿，不敢猜想宁次那件被血染成黑色的训练服下替主人遮住多少伤。</p><p>这个临时搭建的组合不能再承受任何战斗了。</p><p>念头刚冒出来，他就被狂烈的旋风砸落进灌木。</p><p>阴影自头顶笼罩，摔得头昏眼花的鹿丸下颚一痛便被掐住脖子撞在树上，后脑勺狠狠磕在树皮上，足有两秒意识空白。</p><p>被另一名忍者纠缠住的宁次立刻折回，跳跃到身形高大的忍者背后，膝盖抵住对方脊椎，手臂肌肉鼓起，勒紧其脖子向后扳，敌人被迫松手。</p><p>“咳咳……咳咳……”</p><p>鹿丸跪倒地上大口呼吸空气，晕眩感呕吐感一同涌向喉咙，空荡荡的胃袋只能让他吐出带血丝的酸液。</p><p>他摇了摇脑袋，天旋地转，后脑发凉，耳边嗡嗡作响，刚恢复视线就看见宁次被敌人倒薅住衣领甩飞。</p><p>十几个小时里战斗已经成为本能的鹿丸下意识起身去接，两人滚进灌木丛边缘的一条浅溪里。</p><p>透明的溪水片刻成血潭。</p><p>宁次撸了把湿透的长发，咬紧牙根自行接上脱臼的关节。</p><p>鹿丸抹掉脸上的水，推了推坐在他肚子上的人，布料吸水后又凉又沉，不一会儿就成了冰衣，宁次抿着缺少血色的嘴唇起身，再度把目光投向灌木后的敌人。</p><p>被十几岁的小孩杀掉数名同伴，敌人的眼神已经变得嗜血凶狠。</p><p>宁次最后开启白眼确定情况，“三对二，你的搭档还有多远？”</p><p>“远到足够替我们收尸。”</p><p>鹿丸说得明白，他们都不是靠乐观活下去的人，宁次点头，现在就是使用卷轴的时候了。</p><p>腰间的搭扣被抢先按下，宁次诧异地转头。</p><p>鹿丸直起身，双眼紧盯着害他有脑震荡可能的家伙，“我负责这个，你负责另一个。”</p><p>“森林里藏着的第三个怎么办？” </p><p>“那个就是计划。”</p><p>宁次深深看眼鹿丸，从昨天到刚才，聪明鬼想什么做什么他都能猜个七八，但现在，他看不到鹿丸口中那条能让死棋翻盘的活路。</p><p>留给两人说悄悄话的时间并不多，宁次终究是不想放弃选拔赛，摆出起手式准备战斗。</p><p> </p><p>在把苦无插进敌人胸口后，日向家的天才耗尽了全部力气，软泥一样躺在树下。</p><p>鹿丸的状态没比他好到哪去，维持着趴跪的动作在溪边一直在吐，说是头晕恶心。</p><p>宁次听不到森林的声音，也没办法再激活白眼寻找对方身影，卷轴就握在他的手里，如果敌人大摇大摆出现，这将是最后的杀手锏。</p><p>鹿丸拖着湿漉漉的步伐倒回在他身边，整个人难受地缩成一团。</p><p>没有力气再克制伪装，宁次自然地吐出了关心的话。</p><p>“咳咳……你怎么样？”</p><p>“死不了。”鹿丸翻了个身，滴水的头发还贴在脸上，语气却蔫得像晒干的萝卜。</p><p>“森林里的人消失了。”宁次说，鹿丸闭着眼，有气无力地哼笑一声，算是承认和他有关。</p><p>“你做了什么？”</p><p>鹿丸把没有受伤的右臂搭在额头上，缓慢地解释，“一个发神经的赌局……赌剩下那个会不会跑掉搬救兵。”</p><p>“他们的救兵不是我们的救兵。”宁次眼角一动，手肘支起上半身俯视着躺在自己身边的鹿丸，“你是说还在盯梢另一队人的御手洗红豆？”</p><p>“没错，赌第三个人会逃走，叫来的支援的屁股后面跟着我们的支援。”</p><p>“你的稳健呢？”</p><p>“啧，潜进森林的忍者不会太多，一夜连战对方也有损耗，计划可行性很高，况且第一阶段我们赢了。”</p><p>“御手洗红豆没来怎么办？”</p><p>“你不已经有答案了吗？”</p><p>宁次握了握手里的卷轴，无奈地苦笑，“你应该在我们卷进麻烦的最开始就劝说我用掉它。”</p><p>“有些事总要试过才知道……”鹿丸转头，抬眼和宁次对视，额头被耸高的眉毛堆出两道皱纹，“我不想你就这么弃权。”</p><p>“最后还是要走到这步。”</p><p>“还没到最后。”</p><p>宁次收回目光，仰头望着密林缝隙里的蓝天，“我运气一向不好。”</p><p>鹿丸拍掉爬到身上的小甲虫，“看出来了，但是我的运气不错。”</p><p>“分我一点？”</p><p>“分你一半。”</p><p>宁次的喉咙里咕噜着笑声，“我后悔了。”</p><p>“后悔没用，我也后悔。不去查那具尸体，我现在已经吃完早饭了。”</p><p>恢复少许体力的宁次坐直身体，认真地看着那双黑得剔透的眼睛，“我可能真的需要一个朋友。”</p><p>大脑因冲击变得昏昏沉沉的鹿丸以为自己在幻听，愣了半分钟才反应过来，呼哧笑出声，随后一骨碌爬起来，抖掉头发刮住的树叶，“你没病吧？”</p><p>“我需要你。”</p><p>鹿丸仰起下巴，“晚了，你的朋友被你的混账话气死了。”</p><p>“我不该说那样的话。”</p><p>“哼？”</p><p>宁次垂着眼帘，语气诚恳，“我为那些不真实的偏见向你道歉。”</p><p>不清楚头晕还是什么缘故，鹿丸觉得坦诚起来的日向好恶心，并逐渐上升到生理层面。</p><p>宁次看着捂嘴跑开，又在干呕咳嗽的背影，明明援军未知，敌人还可能在路上，心里却反常地踏实。</p><p>也许是一次次险象环生带来的错觉，宁次觉得如果有一天，自己停下脚步，失去用强大打造的立足之地，从天才变回被箍住的笼中鸟，那人还是会陪在他身边，继续往他空洞的壳里添加漂亮温暖的小东西。</p><p>“我写的……”</p><p>鹿丸用掌根擦着嘴角，挑起漂亮的眉毛，无情打断宁次的话，“扔了。”</p><p>“将棋你……”</p><p>“腻了。”</p><p>“年糕的……”</p><p>“没了。”</p><p>“你在生气。”</p><p>“轮不到你。”这句是实话。</p><p>鹿丸避开伤口，小心洗了把脸。</p><p>有心口不一臭毛病的人不止日向一个，真生气井野就能卯死他。</p><p>但被说成那样，一句认可就屁颠屁颠跑过去，未免太白给了，他想看看转性的小少爷脾气能好到什么程度。</p><p>被连环怼到失语的宁次轻叹口气，白色眼珠无奈地瞧了会儿软硬不吃还偏偏得意洋洋的中忍，“还有选项吗？”</p><p>“剩一个喜欢玩过家家，拿糖吊朋友追在自己屁股后吃灰的骗子。”</p><p>鹿丸咧嘴，自认是完美的反击。</p><p>宁次弯着眼角，脸颊呈柔和的弧度，摸着被血染红的胸口，“我就要那个骗子。”</p><p>他记得奈良那天说过的每句话，每个表情，甚至是声音，气味和温度，因为那是困扰他心神不安的根源。</p><p>本来还想讨些口头便宜的鹿丸被自己的唾液哽住，他盯着那双瞳孔里可能是俩人身上唯一一处没被尘土和血渍污染的白色，心慌得厉害，比最后单杀高自己两头的忍者还要紧张，扑通扑通快要把全身血液都泵送出去。</p><p>注意到鹿丸的异样，宁次回头看向身后，并没意识到问题出在自己身上。</p><p>鹿丸捂住头，摸到肿高的后脑勺，心想不会真被磕傻了吧，生的都是堆什么乌七八糟的念头。</p><p>就在他准备教育刚达成友谊入门的新手什么该说什么不该说的时候，一道黑影快速跳跃着由远及近。</p><p>“阿斯玛老师？”</p><p>络腮胡上忍张开双臂，烟熏过的嗓音低沉有力，“我来晚了。”</p><p>相比鹿丸小牛犊似得扎进男人怀里，宁次谨慎得多，他握紧最后的底牌，另一只手持苦无横在身前，倒退着同突然出现的忍者拉开距离。</p><p>“小心伪装。”他提醒道。</p><p>趴在老师怀里的菠萝头探出半截脑袋，“这个牌子的烟味我闻两年，不会有假。”</p><p>见无法使用白眼的宁次仍神色迟疑，鹿丸钻出老师的手臂，想靠近宁次一点让他心安。</p><p>通过耳麦简要汇报情况的阿斯玛拽住学生准备离开的手腕，说是拽，根本不敢用力，好好的孩子不见几天伤成这样，搁谁都要气红眼睛，“谁干的？”</p><p>“为什么老师会在这里？”</p><p>“先回答我的话。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>鹿丸缩了缩脖子，抬手指着被断树杈穿破喉咙的尸体。</p><p>阿斯玛心疼地摸着学生的脑袋，摸到后脑勺的肿包时，刚降下去的火气又腾地涌上来，“现在带你去治疗。”</p><p>“等等，这个森林里还有入侵者。”</p><p>“红豆已经汇报了。”</p><p>“御手洗前辈？”</p><p>阿斯玛点头，“发现你们失联后，伊比喜很快就派人进森林，但是时间不凑巧，夜晚雾气太重，考虑到特别上忍的实力和考场平衡问题，天亮后继续搜寻，先找到的御手洗红豆把事情经过说了，我担心她有问题，申请同行搜救，至于其他入侵者，五代目已经向暗部下达命令。”</p><p>谈话间，两名头戴面具的暗部忍者出现，一人捡拾起一具尸体，连同敌人使用过的道具武器，仔细收纳进卷轴，动作迅速精准。</p><p>见到信赖的老师，鹿丸咬在牙根里的一口气终于松了，疲惫充斥着每根神经，被阿斯玛背起来后，更是哈欠连天。</p><p>男上忍走到宁次身边，看了眼同样遍体鳞伤的少年，“我可以带你一起离开。”</p><p>“但是要弃权？”</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>宁次微微摇头。</p><p>阿斯玛盯了会儿日向家标志的白眸，长叹口气，“也是，你只有今年这次机会。”</p><p>强忍困意的鹿丸抖了抖耳朵，茫然地看着老师，“只有今年是什么意思？”</p><p>“日向家只能参加本村举办的考试，下次再轮到木叶主场可能要三四年，不过这也是为了血继限界的安全着想，没办法的事。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>鹿丸揉了揉鼻子，想通那人死命训练的真正理由，便又趴回老师的肩头，上眼皮和下眼皮越靠越近。</p><p>宁次僵硬在一旁，脑海里不断闪过昨晚经历的种种，最终上前，靠近了呼吸趋近平稳的少年，声音颤抖又细微，“……我以为你知道。”</p><p>“如果第一麻烦家族的怪规矩能装订出书，我肯定会买。”</p><p>宁次滑动喉结，喃喃着，“……不会有那种东西。”</p><p>“唔，那就算了。”</p><p>困得睁不开眼的鹿丸随意扯个迷迷糊糊的笑容，侧头贴在老师背上，眯眼看着长发忍者有灰尘有淤青，风度不及往日十分之一的脸颊，嗓子梦呓似得咕噜着声音含混的话。</p><p>听着耳边均匀的喘息，阿斯玛放轻声音，“既然你要留下，我就不会为你提供任何支援。”</p><p>宁次敷衍地点头，青白色的眼睛快要黏在男人后背上。</p><p>他的耳边嗡嗡滚动着雷声，闪电在身体的每个细胞里炸开，他像被卷进风暴里的人偶，一边被撕扯，一边被重组。</p><p>不是天才不是分家，鹿丸在真正注视着他这个人，把他当成一个普通但却完整的人，认认真真地在珍惜。</p><p>那滩压抑在裂缝深处，黑暗腐臭的烂泥终于生出了明亮的花，宁次觉得自己被笼中鸟杀死的一部分在复苏。</p><p>“阿斯玛老师……奈良接下来会怎么样？”</p><p>宁次看着已经睡去的年轻考务官，他确实应该休息，过去的十几个小时，他们经历的都太多了。</p><p>“鹿丸？”略微惊讶少年的关心点，阿斯玛想了想，“我会带他尽快治疗，审查肯定少不了，志愿者工作估计也要被接替……你不担心自己吗？就算继续考试，侥幸过关，和鹿丸度过的这段时间还是可能在最后评定时视为串通作弊，取消成绩。”</p><p>“没关系。”</p><p>宁次露出发自内心的轻松的笑容，这种转变很奇妙，虽然还会努力，但却没有断掉手指也要继续用牙齿一寸寸啃着石壁登上顶峰的执念。</p><p>细想起来，他似乎就没在鹿丸面前做好过哪件事，也许那家伙眼里，中忍选拔失败可能比不过一次炒菜糊锅，煮饭夹生，回炉重做来得麻烦。</p><p>他退半步，微微俯身，“请您照顾好奈良。”</p><p>阿斯玛微微一愣，不清楚联合训练时一个穷追猛打一个哀嚎不止的俩人什么时候关系好到需要格外嘱托他这个当老师的更上心。</p><p>“你和……算了，你自己也多小心点。”</p><p>宁次目送两人离开后，闭眼按下心中翻涌的情绪，重新整顿手牌。</p><p> </p><p>32</p><p>生存考试第四天，幸存考生大多集中在中央塔附近，外围几乎没人，属于相对安全地带。</p><p>宁次一直到午夜都在外围养伤补充查克拉，当月亮升到最高点，第五日凌晨，开白眼借浓雾掩护前进，上午九点遭遇第一波竞争者，十一点淘汰掉三组，十二点杀进中央塔，拿到第四名的成绩，晋级决赛，被知晓入侵事件的考务官们称为怪物，由日向一族，木叶苍兽联手打造的天才怪物。</p><p>去年七月份的预选赛是因为通过前二轮测试的考生过多，今年限额制直接避免了问题，所以晋级的十二人抽签决定一个月后决赛出场顺序就原地解散。</p><p>在迷雾森林里摸爬打滚五天的考生们不说衣衫褴褛也各个破敝，比乞丐好不了多少，其中属宁次最狼狈，吓坏了场外苦苦等候的天天和李。</p><p>“天啊宁次……你怎么弄的？”丸子头少女捂嘴倒吸口气，立刻上前扶住摇摇欲坠的队友，李敏锐地注意到宁次的腿伤，拍了拍肩膀，半蹲在地，“请不要客气地使用我！”</p><p>两人只听凯老师说选拔赛第二轮出现意外，让他俩守在考场附近接应，然后就被火影召唤。</p><p>医院里，有凯事先打招呼，宁次很快得到上忍级医疗忍者的治疗，期间情报部的人过来两趟，第一次清场询问了三个小时，签署四份保密协议，宁次无权提问，只能回答，还要被反复质疑，反复回答，第二次有山中一族的人随行，宁次意识断片了半个小时，随后又被要求签署两份保密协议。</p><p>李傻乎乎趴在病床前，问宁次是不是又有我爱罗那样的强敌出现，宁次笑着摇头，严格到这种地步，他和鹿丸的猜测十有八九是真的，凯老师在这档口被抽调估计也和偷袭有关，但具体哪个村子搞的鬼，其他四大隐村有没有参与，就不是他们这种权限知道的了。</p><p>天天双手环胸，靠站在病床对面的墙上，歪着脑袋，眼珠子灵动地上下打量数日未见的同伴。</p><p>“是头发的原因吗……总感觉宁次你好像变了。”</p><p>“我就说要剪成齐刘海儿。”李咋呼着去拿剪刀，被天天按住。</p><p>宁次捋出一撮长度仅盖住耳朵的头发，记不清哪场战斗被割断的，因为藏进其他长发里看不太出来就没管，只有俯身时会掉出几缕贴着脸颊。</p><p>医疗忍术本质是使用查克拉刺激细胞生长，住院的大部分时间宁次都在睡觉，醒来就是不停进食，补充输液无法提供的营养。</p><p>鸣人每次来都会用他洪亮的嗓门吵醒宁次，滔滔不绝地讲述考试期间村子里发生的大小事。</p><p>接到通知的日向家禁足了缺乏自保能力的雏田，女孩将祈求来的平安御守托付给同队的牙帮忙转交，被赤丸啃得皱皱巴巴，又脏又湿，宁次绷住手臂试了几次，最后咬牙闭眼，狠心夺过也许是这辈子见的最恶心的平安符。</p><p>拆石膏那天，凯风尘仆仆回来，大力拍打着爱徒的后背，夸奖不断，承诺考试结束请三班吃木叶顶级寿司，说完又拍了两下宁次的后背，差点把人重新拍进手术室。</p><p>出院时，他见到了被阿斯玛带走的鹿丸，身旁站着两名暗部，鹿丸只一眼就扫到他，远远地笑起来。</p><p>目光相遇，宁次脸上不自觉浮现出同样的笑意，他打断粗眉毛体术少年的话，迈开步子想要拉进距离。</p><p>鹿丸微微摇头。</p><p>读懂那双眼睛传达的讯息，宁次放缓动作，安静地隔着医院大厅，把人从头到脚审视一遍，看样子恢复得不错。</p><p>“是鹿丸君，我去打招呼。”</p><p>“不用。”</p><p>宁次一手握着鲜花，一手薅着李的腰带，离开医院。</p><p> </p><p>刨除养病，准备期所剩无几。</p><p>当日向家的天才以第一名成绩完美胜出时，全场沸腾鼓掌。</p><p>李高呼着引以为傲的队友的名字，拖着鼻涕眼泪从看台一跃而下，像只八爪鱼抱住不撒手，被同样涕泗横流的凯大骂没志气，“这点小事对宁次来说难道不是意料之中吗！”</p><p>“呜呜……凯老师，你也在哭啊……”</p><p>“我是为青春流泪……呜呜可恶……”</p><p>天天黑着脸将丢人师徒拽开，心虚地看眼衣襟蹭满黏糊糊的鼻水，免费印上五大国地图的宁次，看到了一张写满心不在焉的脸。</p><p>竟然没生气？女孩眨眨眼，惊呼不可思议。</p><p>宁次环视四周，白眼扫过赛场每一处，在张牙舞爪和胖忍者抢薯片的金发矮子身边找到了重新把自己裹成球的菠萝头。</p><p>“呼……”</p><p>长发忍者轻喘口气，仿佛这会儿才算结束选拔赛。</p><p>三分钟后，除两名重伤忍者，十人重新聚集在场地中央，等待五代火影在大屏幕前宣读取得中忍资格的名单。</p><p>五名忍者晋级成为中忍，其中就包括宁次。</p><p>身穿影袍头戴斗笠的纲手对新生的中忍们传达几句祝福，当提到运气也是实力的一部分时，深深看了眼站在队首的日向家天才。</p><p>宁次板着脸，嘴角翘起不易觉察的弧度，被那个幸运过头的家伙分了足足一半的运气，现在的他赌什么都会赢。</p><p> </p><p>没有优惠券，没有折扣卡，凯拿出钱包，实打实请三班吃了顿结账时肉疼到双腿打颤的高级寿司。</p><p>天天前倾身体，好奇地看着柜台后利落处理金枪鱼的料理师，“凯老师，我们通过中忍考试也会来这里吗？”</p><p>木叶苍兽看着一口一个，两名师傅都供应不上吞咽速度的李，收起脱臼的下巴，僵硬地点头，“……你们喜欢就再来。”</p><p>女孩双手合在胸前，开心地弯着眼睛，“真的吗？”</p><p>“把两个月的工资全部花在心爱的徒弟身上根本小事一桩，能够看到你们的笑容再搭上半年的工资又有什么关系？啊，被火热的青春灼烧就是这种整个春天都吃白饭团，噎到捶胸却不敢买乌龙茶只能不断吞咽口水，蘸酱油都会感到罪恶的痛苦吗？阿斯玛果然是精英，竟然想到通过这种方式提升自己，可恶，我的修行还不够啊。”</p><p>自顾燃烧起来的导师忍者碎碎念着全新的意志力修行计划，天天抖掉胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩，挪了挪凳子，对浓厚过头的爱意敬谢不敏。</p><p>“凯老师！请务必带上我！”</p><p>“好样儿的李，训练会很严格哦，天天，你要加入吗？”</p><p>“唔……算了。”</p><p>比起无厘头的训练，她更想安静吃完这顿美食。</p><p>天天咀嚼着师傅特别赠送的寿司，一股刺激鼻腔，直达灵魂深处的辛辣感在口中炸裂，舌尖经历短暂的酥麻后，又生出惊人的甘甜和清香，“哇，这是什么？”</p><p>“限定新款，芥末寿司。”</p><p>“请给我一份，”西瓜头少年举手。</p><p>宁次回家换衣服，来得晚，入座后被李推荐了限定新款，刚吃一口就变了脸色，从耳朵红到脖颈，捂嘴呆住片刻，咕咚咕咚喝光杯里的水，然后坐立不安，不断捏着鼻子，最后冲到隔间外喷嚏咳嗽不断，回来时眼睛红了一圈。</p><p>天天担忧地看着眼泪都飃出来的同伴，“有那么辣吗？”</p><p>李嚼着山葵根，竖起食指摇了摇，语气故作老成，“挑食可没办法成为优秀的忍者。不如和我再去吃一次无比美味的命之咖喱——”</p><p>“想都不要想。”</p><p>捱过入侵者却差点死在队友手里的宁次打断李的话，他真是被奈良投喂习惯了，才会自动忘记那些被坑过的奇怪料理体验。</p><p>……印象里，那家伙就没给他做过太辣的食物。</p><p>宁次抿口水，后背辣出的热意逐渐消退。</p><p>他看着摆在柜上装饰用的红色达摩，后知后觉自己已经很久没吃过隔壁家的饭，明明都是家常菜，却温暖美味得不可思议。</p><p>“啊，就是这个。”</p><p>天天把原本托着下颌的手拍在桌上，吸引到其他人的目光后缩了缩脖子，小声道歉。</p><p>“怎么了天天？”凯问道。</p><p>“你知道吗凯老师，宁次最近笑得好多。”</p><p>“笑？”上忍导师挑起粗黑的眉毛，顺着少女的手指，看向自己性格最冷淡的学生。</p><p>李也扭过头，眨着又圆又大，比人偶还恐怖的眼睛，夸张地往宁次身上压，鼻子几乎戳到脸上，得出确实如此的结论。</p><p>“是因为晋升中忍吗？确实值得高兴。”</p><p>“宁次才不是这么肤浅的人。”天天白李一眼。</p><p>“青春就要尽情大笑，哈哈哈哈。”</p><p>“凯老师，你太大声啦。”天天再度为自己待在神经比水管粗的糙汉子队伍里哀悼。</p><p>对此毫无自觉的宁次摸了摸脸，张开五指罩在距离不到三厘米的西瓜脑壳上，用力把人按回座位。</p><p> </p><p>从料亭出来，天已全黑。</p><p>木叶苍兽捧着血崩的钱包神情落寞，又嫌弃拘泥金钱的自己，遂决定倒立绕木叶十圈以示惩罚，被李双眼冒星地请求同行。</p><p>天天拢紧短襟，看着俩人眨眼消失在百米外，胃袋一阵收缩，吃进去的食物仿佛也跟着一起倒立奔跑。</p><p>“呜啊，凯老师和李真是……阿嚏！”</p><p>迎面吹了寒风，少女捂嘴抖了抖身体。</p><p>她是主动要求同宁次一起回家，两人安静走了一段路，憋不住心思的少女小心翼翼开口，“手鞠……就上次考试打败我的砂隐忍者，我没在决赛里看到她，是落选了吗？”</p><p>虽然晚饭时凯老师和宁次都没提起第二轮技能选拔赛的事，但他们队伍的天才躺进医院十多天是事实，天天翻来覆去想了好久，只能想到这个结果。</p><p>“她没来。”</p><p>“没来是……没参加考试？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>天天快走两步追上宁次的步伐，手指紧攥着衣襟的盘扣，“为、为什么？”</p><p>宁次侧头看眼和自己并排的丸子头少女，眉毛微皱。</p><p>“啊也对……你怎么会知道……抱歉，我有点着急。”</p><p>“那个女人给过你联系方式，想问应该找她。”</p><p>“诶？但是、那个号码我……突然去打招呼很唐突吧？新年问候也是她主动打过来的，还说些奇怪的话……她怎么弄到我家的号码？”天天胡乱地抓着发髻，“啊，烦死啦！”</p><p>缺乏共情力的宁次完全不清楚对方在苦恼些什么，他呼了口热气，乳白色的雾团在手心，像块温暖的棉花，那是只有不借助查克拉，自然地被天气冻凉后，才能感受到的温差。</p><p>他看着边啃手指边嘟囔的天天，“你想和她做朋友吗？”</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>“做朋友会很开心。”</p><p>“唔……宁次你在说什么啊？我们可是对手。”</p><p>“她送了你很多忍具。”</p><p>“炫耀啦炫耀，木叶的忍具店绝对要比砂隐的店厉害。”</p><p>“你都收下了。”</p><p>“呃、白给的干嘛不要……算了不问你了。”</p><p>天天跺了跺脚，一溜烟跑进公寓楼。</p><p>“你这家伙气人的本领也是天才级别。”</p><p>戏谑的笑声自头顶传来，宁次后退两步抬头，梳着高马尾的忍者手肘交叠，懒散地拄着栏杆，一副等候多时的模样。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>